Y al final, hacemos lo que queremos
by ShangsuLiaris
Summary: Cada cinco años, la luna expone su magia, magia que dará oportunidad a la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma una oportunidad con Hicca. Y al final, hacemos lo que queremos amor mio. Hiccup Fem.
1. el deseo

**Este fic esta inspirado en el fic Luna azul. También participa en el reto 7 del grupo de facebook Caldo de Toothcup para el alma**

 **Al final, hacemos lo que nuestro corazón dicta mi amor, nuestro fiero y frágil corazón.**

Todos los personajes son de Cressidia Crowel y la pelicula de DreamWorks.

* * *

 **Y al final, hacemos lo que queremos.**

Esto es Berk, nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres, la comida que crece aquí es dura e insípida, las personas que crecen aquí son todavía peor. La única ventaja son las mascotas. Verán, mientras en algunos lugares la gente tiene loros o ponis, nosotros tenemos: Dragones.

Mi nombre es Hicca, lindo nombre lo sé, pero no es el peor, los padres creen que los nombres feos alejaran a los gnomos y trols, como si la refinada conducta vikinga no lo hiciera.

En fin, hoy era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol estaba oculto por nubes grises, ya que vivimos casi todo el año en invierno. Terribles terror cantando en el techo de mi casa, era algo bonito despertar de esa forma. Sin duda alguna el lugar más cómodo para dormir, era entre las alas de un dragón. Más concretamente, de las alas de MI dragón, Toothless, o Chimuelo, aunque a veces solo le digo Tooth, para abreviar. En fin, estaba cómodamente acurrucada entre sus negras alas, las cuales me servían de manta térmica, sumando los ronroneos, su respirar acompasado, daba como resultado noches sin pesadillas ni frío a pesar de ser la fría noche.

Salí de mi habitación a darle de comer a mi amigo. Le di sus pescados favoritos, preparé el desayuno de mi padre y de Bocón, yo por mi parte desayune leche de yak con miel y pan con queso, tome algunos frutos, una manzana y me la termine rápido.

Salí de mi casa y me encontré con Patapez, el único de mi generación con el que me llevo bien, porque vamos, unos gemelos descerebrados, un primo insufrible con exceso de ego, cero en inteligencia y nueve en fuerza, sumándole el incansable intento de conquistar a Astrid, que es igual de egocéntrica, orgullosa, cerrada creída, fuerte, más que un varón, junto a su hermano Aster, el cual intento cortejarme después que con Chimuelo acabamos con muerte roja.

El muy imbécil infeliz hijo de trol, (y que los trol me perdonen) si logro cortejarme como por dos años, luego lo atrape cogiendo con una chica en el bosque, ella era de otra tribu. Me sentí imbécil, usada, de nuevo. Sin embargo el sentimiento de soledad no cambio mucho, pues antes de besarme él solía darme un puñetazo en el brazo. "eso por hacer algo que me molesto" decía luego del golpe. "y eso, por todo lo demás" eso era después de besarme. Que vamos el solo juntaba sus labios con los míos. Al principio dije "puedo acostumbrarme" pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo no cambiaba mucho su actitud prepotente hacía con todo. Hoy día, me alegro al saber que nunca me casare con él.

—Buenos días Patapez, ¿cómo te va?

—Oh, hola Hicca, bonita mañana ¿no? voy de camino a los establos, hoy me toca darle sus cuidados a las crías que recién llegaron este año.

—Si no me equivoco Gordontúa tuvo crías este año ¿cierto?

—Sí, las tuvo, son adorables, les he hecho unos lindos niditos con paja y lana de oveja. Son tan tiernos cuando duermen.

—Ya lo creo.

—Ah, algo más Hicca, según mis libros, dentro de una semana será la luna azul, esta fase en la luna no se repite sino cada cinco años, pero la de este año según predicciones de Gothi, será aún más especial.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué ocurre durante la luna azul?

—Aun no lo sé, todavía lo estoy descifrando, está escrito en una lengua antigua, pero casi termino. Cuando termine de traducirlo serás la primera en saberlo.

—Gracias por el aviso Patapez, estaré al pendiente de la luna.

—Sí, bueno, durante esta semana ira tomando algunos colores y aparecerá la aurora boreal en lo alto del cielo, claro que el color azul será el más fácil de ver ya que apenas se notaran para los ojos humanos los demás colores.

—Genial, quiero ver eso, ¿hay algún punto en específico para apreciar mejor ese fenómeno natural? ¿O tan solo un punto alto y ya?

—Como ya dije todavía no término de traducirlo, pero te mantendré al corriente.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Así me despedí de mi amigo. Cualquiera que no conociera a ninguno de los dos y nos viera comportándonos tan condescendientemente entre nosotros y con tantas confianzas, diría que él gusta de mí y al revés. Pero él me ha contado que siente algo por una tal Heather, y se le nota cuando la ve, poniendo ojitos de cordero, asegurándose siempre de su comodidad y demás. Bien por él, que encuentre el amor.

* * *

El día paso normal para la chica y dragón. Algunos pendientes en la fragua, unas pocas lecciones en la academia de dragones, comió en el gran comedor, todo lo vikingamente normal en un día cualquiera. Salvo, para cierto dragón negro, que escucho lo de la luna azul, él si sabía un poco acerca de este mágico fenómeno, así que mientras que ella hacia sus deberes en la fragua le encargo a dos pesadillas monstruosas hembras que vigilaran a su niña, ya que él debía hacer los preparativos para la hora en que apareciera la luna, lo cual sería como treinta minutos luego del ocaso. Se dirigió a la cala donde se conocieron llevando consigo algunas bolsas de comida que recogió de la cocina de su casa, también agua, preparo algunas pieles de animal, paja, y la almohada de Hicca en ese lugar, incluso llevo leños para quemar, en caso de que hiciera demasiado frío para su niña.

En una de las paredes de la cala cavó con sus garras hasta hacerla una cueva, metió las cosas adentro y las acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que era una muy acogedora cueva.

Además que él conocía los gustos de la chica, por lo que agrego unos cuantos detalles más.

Cuando Hicca se dirigía de nuevo a su casa, ya había terminado con todos sus deberes, ahora debía de cenar y acostarse para volver a hacer su rutina mañana. Al llegar se encontró con la chimenea encendida, y a su padre empacando cosas en una cesta, junto con su martillo y hacha de batalla, al parecer saldría de viaje.

—¿A dónde iras?

Le dijo Hicca a su padre, este al no haber sentido la presencia de su hija sino hasta que ella le habló causo que diera un respingo de sorpresa. Al parecer, cada día adquiría más y más sigilo, las cosas se parecen a su dueño y viceversa, porque lo mismo le pasaba con Tooth.

—Bueno hija, saldré de viaje a las islas del sur, tengo que ir por asuntos de una alianza con una tribu, Bocón y otros más irán conmigo.

—Por tanto supongo que tardaran al menos tres semanas si bien les va, irán en barco sin llevarse ni un solo dragón. ¿Me equivoco?

Dijo la chica con expresión muy seria, a veces Estoico se preguntaba que fue de la niña pequeña y débil siempre tan expresiva. Ahora parecía que hablaba con un glaciar, un frío que quema incluso con la vista.

—Es cierto, no llevaremos dragones, y creo que quizás tardemos un poco más que eso, sin tantos vikingos en la isla no tendrás tanto trabajo.

—Lo cierto es que vi preparándose al menos tres docenas de barcos. Irán muchos supongo.

—Así es, solo unos pocos se quedaran, no tendrás tanto trabajo, ya que tu quedaras a cargo.

Ella no respondió, solo se había quedado viéndolo, como esperando que dijera algo más.

—¿Algo más que quieras decirme? ¿algún encargo o algo por el estilo?

Sí, definitivamente se había ido la dulce niña cálida y temerosa, ahora solo había hielo, en especial hacia él, Estoico se arrepentía amargamente de en algún momento desear que Hicca dejara de ser, bueno, Hicca, se arrepentía mucho, el día de hoy era tan reservada y callada, tan fría con su progenitor, y no había modo de culparla o reprocharle nada a la chica si fue él mismo quien primero la ignoro y la hizo a un lado.

—No, ninguno.

—Volverás, tal vez. Y yo estaré aquí, tal vez.— dijo ella aún en tono neutro, por lo que el hombre no supó cómo tomarse esas palabras, mismas que dijo hace años, aunque no parecían tener ningún mensaje oculto. —Buen viaje.— Ella agregó, pero aún en tono neutro.

Y así ella se retiró a su habitación mientras el hombre solo la veía subir las escaleras. Por los dioses, como se arrepentía de todo lo que el mismo la rechazo, pero como buen necio que es no decía una palabra. A veces trataba un poco de acercarse a la que llamaba hija, cuando ella sin ningún miramiento ni piedad le dejaba bien en claro que él era su jefe, más ya nunca su padre.

El bravo guerrero salió de la casa rumbo al puerto y arribó en su respectivo barco, zarparon de inmediato, ya que calculando, ese momento llegarían justo a tiempo para la reunión.

Chimuelo vio a lo lejos como Estoico se alejaba en barco, tal parece que los planetas se alinearan a su favor. Con su aguda vista, olfato y oído, notó que se fueron fácilmente tres cuartas partes de todo Berk.

Los planetas y los dioses lo favorecían esa noche.

Sin tardar más se apresuró a la casa donde ya estaba su niña, encontrando en la entrada de esta a las dos hembras pesadillas monstruosas, les dio las gracias y el permiso para retirarse lo que ellas no tardaron mucho. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de su casa y con la maestría que se caracterizaban los de su estirpe subió hasta la ventana de su nenita, la cual fue adaptada especialmente para él.

Sin perder tiempo le señaló a Hicca que quería ir a fuera con ella, Hicca por su lado no sabía porque quería salir a esas horas justamente sí estuvo fuera todo el día, y encima notó de inmediato cuando le encargo a esas dos hembras pesadillas que la cuidaran en lugar de él mismo. Pero sabiendo que Tooth, siempre hacia las cosas por una razón, aunque la mayoría de ellas no pudiera entenderlas en su momento, pero siempre resultaban ser para su alegría, protección, y bienestar por lo que cedió en las peticiones de su amigo y camarada.

Hicca siempre pensó, que desde que conoció al Furia Nocturna su vida se llenó de luz y esperanza. desde hace muchos años antes de conocer a Chimuelo, se había resignado a que su primo la retara y perder, o a que la terminaran casando con dioses sabrán quien si es que quería tener un puesto en el liderazgo de la tribu, que en esa última opción sería su marido quien tomara el mando quisiera ella o no.

Pero con la llegada del escamoso ser, su vida dio un giro totalmente diferente, dándole perspectiva y libertad. De alguna manera pensaba que Tooth sería por siempre lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su existencia.

Había montado en su lomo, dejando la aleta de tal forma que el liderara el vuelo, sin embargo, reconocería una y mil veces fuera por donde fuera el camino a la cala donde se conocieron y formaron su lazo.

Ella se dejó hacer, no opuso resistencia alguna en el camino, confiando a ciegas en la cría maldita del relámpago y la muerte misma.

Cuando llegaron ella no desmonto inmediatamente, ya que cuando hizo el amago de bajarse él hizo notar su inconformidad, quedando ella unos momentos más en su lomo. Con toda tranquilidad, Chimuelo se dirigió caminando hacia la cueva que el mismo construyo durante todo el día, una vez estando a la entrada de esta le indico a la chica que se adentrara en ella. Sin chistar lo hizo, dándose cuenta que esta cueva fue hecha ese mismo día, y había todo lo necesario para llamarla habitación, una cama de heno, paja, pieles, lana de oveja, cobijas, su almohada (ahora sabía dónde estaba) también un hoyo en el centro de la cueva no muy profundo donde había leños y paja, la cual aún estaba apagada, también hierbas de esas que olían muy bien, un olor dulce y agradable, tan relajantes, era como canela, vainilla y naranjo, hojas de naranjo. En un rincón no muy lejos de la fogata aun apagada distinguió lo que sería comida para preparar, fruta, incluso agua, y vasijas, unas también con agua y otras vacías, suponía que las vacías serian para poder cocinar.

—Chimuelo, tu ¿preparaste todo esto solo?— El dragón asintió.

—Todo esto, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Preguntó desconcertada, él se le acerco a su rostro y le lamió su mejilla, sin dejar apenas rastro de saliva, (siendo que le encantaba balearla para fastidiarla) también le ronroneo mientras dejaba que ambos rostros se juntaran.

En ese momento termino de caer la noche dándole paso a la oscuridad que siempre le acompañaba, Chimuelo encendió la fogata con una pequeña bola de plasma lo que causo que las hojas de esencias se quemaran e inundaran con su fragancia toda la estancia. Las llamas del fuego danzaban graciosamente dando una ambiente realmente romántico, Hicca apreciando el gesto de su amigo, de todo esto entendía que él quería que ella se relajara, que por un momento estuviera lejos de presiones y deberes. Desde el lugar en donde se encontraban, el cual por cierto tiene un gran significado sentimental para ella, porque fue allí donde dejo de estar sola al conocerle, al convivir con esa asombrosa criatura.

Finalmente decidió deshacerse de su armadura de cuero, el lugar le parecía confortable y cálido, estaba claro que pasaría la noche en esa cueva a dormir. Pero de lo que no tenía idea era de las intenciones del Furia Nocturna al llevarla a ese lugar tan apartado y escondido, siendo que ya tenían la casa del jefe para ellos solos.

— _"Quizás, pueda tener una oportunidad, solo espero que la diosa luna me ayude"—_ pensaba para sí el Furia Nocturna.

Siendo sincero con sigo mismo, él amaba a esa cría de humano, le parecía que ella era muy bella, dulce, gentil, amable, generosa, inteligente, necia, terca, testaruda incluso más que esos jabalís, y eso le encantaba. Le fascinaba todo de ella, su expresión de concentración al dedicarse a un dibujo, a un trabajo en la fragua, esa cara que ponía cuando pensaba muy a fondo las cosas, o cuando la confusión era el retrato plasmado en su rostro de facciones que le parecían incluso adorables.

Hicca, simplemente Hicca, ella era perfecta, adorable, y cuando se enojaba o verdaderamente se enfurecía su ira era tan letal y peligrosa como la de él mismo. Si Hicca hubiera nacido dragón, sería como él una furia nocturna, o quizás algún otro dragón el cual sería magnífico, único en sí mismo y entre los suyos.

Por eso y otras más razones, que incluso ni si quiera eran razones, la amaba, y en esa noche en que la luna brindaba su magia le haría saber su sentir, buscaría la forma de convencerle de ser su compañera, ser pareja y darle todo el amor que su fiero corazón es capaz de dar.

Hicca finalmente dejo su armadura a un lado del lecho cuidadosamente fabricado respetando y apreciando el dedicado trabajo de su leal guardián quedando con sus botas, pantalón, y su camisa de mangas largas verde olivo; estiro los brazos hacia arriba y los lados deshaciendo la tensión acumulada durante el día lo cual la ayudaba a relajarse. Aprovechando los suministros que trajo Chimuelo, se puso manos a la obra y empezó a cocinar, el resultado fueron pescados asados al fuego y un rico caldo de verduras condimentadas, todo hecho asombrosa mente rápido, tanto que aún no salía la luna. Chimuelo por su parte, se limitó a comer unos cuantos pescados que llevo allí con anterioridad, para ese momento ella le había quitado la silla y la prótesis y así pudiera estar más cómodo, mientras la chica disfrutaba su creación culinaria, que a su parecer, sabia rica, eso y que tenía hambre y con hambre todo sabe delicioso.

Después de cenar, con un poco de agua se aseo las manos y la cara, recogió, o bien, ordeno las cosas que utilizo dejando todo en perfecto estado. Ese detalle conmovió al de escamas negras, pues era clara muestra que valoraba y respetaba su trabajo, sin notarlo, sonrío con ternura, pero esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida a la chica.

—Por supuesto que respeto tú espléndido trabajo, te quedo increíble este lugar.— le dijo la chica mientras ponía una mano en la nariz negra de su amigo, este, ronroneo feliz y cerró los ojos.

Justo en ese momento, salió la luna, y tal como había dicho Patapez, esta estaba ligeramente teñida de otro color, el cual era un violeta muy claro, tanto así que casi no se notaba. Pero Chimuelo si lo notó, mas no a tiempo.

—Me alegra que te gustara.— dijo una voz masculina cerca de donde estaban los dos, por lo que Hicca se alteró, quito su mano de la nariz negra y se puso en posición de batalla.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— pregunto con desafío en la voz ya que no era normal que alguien irrumpiera de ese modo.

Como si fuese un espejo de su niña y ante su reacción agresiva él también se puso en guardia.

—¿Quién anda ahí? muéstrate— se escuchó la voz masculina de hace un momento, pero esta vez no en un tono dulce, sino como amenaza, pero lo que más le extraño a Hicca fue escucharla entre los gruñidos de Chimuelo.

Dejando a un lado su postura en guardia, relajo los hombros, bajo los brazos a los lados, giro su rostro hacia Chimuelo y dijo:

—¿Chimuelo?— dijo ella.

—¿Si?— respondió él mirándola. De nuevo había sido esa voz masculina, pero ahora que ponía atención, era una voz algo peculiar.

—¿Acabas de hablar?— confundida.

—¿Me entendiste?— confundido.

—Sí, pero ¿Cómo es que te entiendo? ¿Por qué hablas humano, es decir, como yo?

Cayendo en cuenta de que los efectos de la luna surgían, decidió explicarle todo a su niña.

—Resulta que es por la luna azul.— dijo este y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros cerca del lecho que el construyo, indicándole a ella que se sentara y escuchara. Como si fuera una petición telepática ella hizo lo que él quería, quedando cómodamente sentada en el lecho.

—Explícate, tienes toda mi atención.— y él sabía que eso era cierto.

—Bien, escuche a Patapez hablar acerca de la luna azul en la mañana, pero que durante una semana esta pasaría por varias etapas de color antes de llegar al azul. Sucede que es un evento mágico que se produce cada cinco años, los de mi especie y otras más conocen este evento como la luna de los deseos. En esta época la diosa luna brinda un deseo a aquel que sea de corazón digno. Mi deseo, es poder comunicarme plenamente contigo porque tengo algo que decirte. ¿Hasta ese punto lo entiendes?— pregunto dudoso.

—Sí, lo entiendo, aunque no entiendo toda la magia y lo de la luna, entiendo que pueden pedir un deseo de corazón, cada cierto tiempo.

Lo cierto es que Hicca nunca lo vio como un ser inferior a ella a su dragón, sino como un igual a ella misma, y ya desde antes le hablaba e intentaba descifrar las respuestas de su amigo. Ahora que le escuchaba plenamente, tan solo la sorprendía, pero le agradaba mucho, ya que era molesto no entenderle.

—¿Y qué es lo que me quieres decir? porque hace un momento dijiste que querías decirme algo en especifico.

—Es cierto, pero, ahora, no sé si deba o no decirlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Temo a las consecuencias.

—Pues no temas, yo estaré a tu lado siempre. Así como tú lo has estado al mío.

Si con alguien Hicca soltaba su dulzura y comprensión, era con él, con él y con nadie más. Es cierto que con otros podría ser amable, incluso gentil, pero solo con él era que mostraba esa dulzura.

—Lo que quiero eres tu.— le soltó el.

—¿Eh?

—Dije que lo que quiero eres tú.

—Pero ya me tienes a mí, somos amigos, nunca te vi como a una mascota o a un caballo, menos un arma.— dijo ella con inocencia, creyendo que era el dragón el que creía que solo lo veía como a una mascota o algo similar.

—Chimuelo, yo sé que eres muy inteligente, más que yo incluso y eso es algo que admiro mucho de ti, también el hecho de que siempre estas velando por mi bienestar y seguridad, no como otros piensan que con solo respirar es más que suficiente y ya está. Yo realmente aprecio el que te preocupes por mí.

—Eso es porque te quiero.— le dijo serio, muy serio, mirándola muy fijamente. Ella sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero.— dijo con tono casi aniñado.

—No, no es esa clase de querer, es otra.

—¿Qué clase?— dijo confundida, pues no le veía pies ni cabeza a eso de querer diferente.

Para dejar en claro sus intenciones se le acerco ronroneando a su rostro, restregando cara con cara, en respuesta automática ella cerro los ojos y se dejó hacer, disfrutando de los ronroneos, no se movió, no negó el contacto, acepto la caricia y restregó un poco más su cara con la de él. Tooth se separó un poco y empezó a lamerle la cara, lamidas largas, dejando no mucha saliva, los lengüetazos eran largos y cariñosos.

Hicca sentía esas lamidas diferentes a todas las veces anteriores, antes las sentía como si un perro fuera quien la saludara. Pero esta vez, muy en el fondo, sabia, más aun no aceptaba del todo que esos mimos eran más como a una pareja. Los llamaría, muy dentro de su mente, sin exteriorizarlo, excitantes. Pero esa era una palabra que no saldría de sus labios. Ni con tortura.

Él, con su trompa le hacía mimos y caricias, mientras ella solo no se oponía. Inhalo profundamente sobre la cabeza semipelirroja, aspirando el suave y delicado olor de ella, lo cual aumento sus ronroneos, con su trompa la fue empujando con delicadeza sobre el lecho, dejándola recostada, para volver a su tarea de saborear la dulce piel del rostro de su niña, bajo un poco y por accidente lamió sus labios, el sabor de estos le encantó, por lo que concentro su atención en esos esponjosos labios, ella jadeo en sorpresa por las acciones, lo cual no paso sin ventaja para él, e introdujo su lengua dentro de la pequeña boca saboreando como si fuera miel o néctar del más dulce.

Ella jadeo aún más, sentía la enorme lengua abrirse paso en su boca saboreándola, dándole caricias donde antes en toda su vida solo había metido comida y agua. Esa sensación era nueva, agradable incluso, sumándole el hecho de sentir también las vibraciones a través de esa lengua por los ronroneos. A como podía intentaba respirar, pero no podía por lo que con ambas manos empujo la cabeza de él lejos de la suya.

Jadeaba intentando recuperar aire desesperadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rápida, calmándose un poco según pasaban los segundos para poder recuperarse, estaba roja de la cara, ardían sus mejillas, incluso las orejas, tenía pequeñas lagrimitas a los bodes de los ojos. Por esa acción, Chimuelo creyó que sería rechazado, por lo que cerró los ojos con dolor, sintiendo aún las suaves manos de Hicca en su trompa, creyendo que sería la última vez que las sentiría que sería la última vez en su vida que podría estar cerca de ella. Por los dioses, realmente disfruto el sabor de su boca, el dulzor de esa pequeña lengua, sus jadeos buscando aire casi con desenfreno.

Hicca aún no había quitado sus manos de la trompa de Tooth. Apenas terminaba de normalizar su respiración, y sus manos se movían acariñando donde aún tuvieran alcance la suave y escamosa piel. Con cuidado se sentó en el lecho y abrazo por el cuello a la magnífica bestia negra, escondió su rostro en su cuello negro, con su nariz se restregó dónde estaba, haciéndole leves mimos, pero cargados de aceptación.

Él estaba que no se la creía, realmente pensó que sería rechazado, por lo que se iba a asegurar en preguntar, no fuera a ser que esa fuera una caricia de despedida para mandarlo luego a la mierda. Escucho un leve tronar, muy quedo y suave, y una presión leve en su cuello donde se suponía estaría el rostro de ella, entonces cayo en la cuenta de que le había dado un pequeño besito en su cuello.

—Eso, es decir, quiere decir, ¿qué me aceptas?— pregunto incrédulo Chimuelo.

—Reptil inútil.— dijo ella con reproche pero sin soltar su agarre, incluso lo reforzó. Él al escuchar eso soltó un gemido de dolor, dolor al ser rechazado.

—Si te acepto.— dijo ella en un tono suave y cálido, no lo grito, pero tampoco susurro, quería dejarle en claro lo que ella sentía. — ¿sabes? eso explica muchas cosas.— con sus manos fue dándole pequeñas caricias, pero esta vez, para ambos se sentía más intimo el contacto, más personal, no solo amistoso o divertido, esta vez fue con otra clase de afecto, uno diferente, pero intenso.

—Gracias.— dijo Tooth.

—¿Por qué?

—Por aceptarme.

—Puedo preguntarte, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí?

—¿Te desagrada?

—No, si fuera el cazo te habría rechazado, pero, siempre fue diferente tratándose de ti. Contigo me sentía libre de ser yo misma. Que al ser yo, no es malo, ni una maldición. Que al ser como soy, está bien, es correcto.

—Pues, precisamente es por eso. Eres fuerte, en sentidos que Estoico jamás entendería, que la mayoría jamás entendería, pero para los dragones es evidente esa fuerza, tu fiereza, eres más fiera incluso que Aster y Astrid juntos. Eres tan fiera como una furia nocturna, pero tu aspecto tan delicado hace que los vikingos te subestimen, pobres, ojala y ninguno se le ocurra ganarse en serio tu rencor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres una furia nocturna disfrazada, no verían venir el golpe mortal, para cuando se enterasen, ya estarían muertos a manos de una hermosa y bella criatura. Una capaz de hacer increíbles hazañas, de las cuales nunca podrían ni si quiera soñar.— dijo en arrullo, con suave y gentil voz, alabando a su querida pareja.

—Eso es mentira.— dijo con convicción Hicca, pues realmente no se creía la gran cosa.

—Solo soy un Hipo, el pequeño y débil de la manada, y mujer encima, lo que me hace aún más inútil, con altas posibilidades de que si quedo en cinta, cuando dé a luz moriré al ser tan débil.— expreso con dolor en su voz, dolor que no pasó inadvertido.

—No te creas todo lo que los demás dicen de ti. Porque ninguno te conoce, ninguno es capaz de decir sobre alguien a quien no conoce. Yo en cambio si te conozco, eres amable, gentil, incluso con los que no lo merecen, eres valiente, valerosa, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones sabes que tienes las de perder aun así te enfrentas y das todo de ti. El valor no solo se demuestra en batalla, y tú lo has demostrado, incluso cuando caes, te vuelves a levantar, eso requiere de mucho valor y fuerza de voluntad. Y tu corazón, sin duda no hay como tu corazón.

—¿Qué tiene mi corazón? no es como todos los demás.— pregunto con inocencia.

Él se separó de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—No, porque el corazón de muchos es corrompido, tiene odio y desprecio, miedo a lo desconocido y por tanto lo rechazan. tú en cambio tienes un corazón lleno de amor, amor que estas dispuesta a dar a pesar que muchas veces salgas lastimada, y aun así no te rindes, tienes una innata curiosidad, hambre por lo nuevo y lo desconocido, hambre insaciable de saber y conocer, de aprender.

Pero algo más que tiene tu corazón, es que atrapo al mío, es fácil amarte Hicca, porque tú eres capaz de amar.

La reacción de Hicca no se hizo esperar, ella le beso en su trompa, donde en un rostro humano serían sus labios, para a continuación repartir por todo su rostro besos, desde su trompa, sobre su nariz, ojos, frente, termino cubriendo todo el escamoso rostro de dulces besos los cuales le provocaron ronroneos de felicidad al furia nocturna.

Ella entre los besos que le repartía, se le acerco gateando hasta alcanzar las peculiares orejas, que a su pensar, le parecían tiernas orejitas como de conejo, tan solo que en vez de tener pelaje esponjoso eran de superficie lisa suave y agradable. Cuando alcanzó su meta y se colocó a la altura de una de sus orejas, le susurro con voz gentil, suave, incluso melosa.

— _Te amo. Y quiero estar siempre contigo._

Solo eso basto para terminar de desarmar al imponente y fiero dragón, que como dicta su estirpe y su naturaleza en sí, se entregó al instinto y deseo por su pareja. Más concretamente, por el deseo sobre el cuerpo de su pareja.

—Serás solo para mí, serás para siempre solo mía, te tendré, amaré, cuidaré.

De nuevo con ronroneos, la fue empujando con su trompa hasta dejarla recostada.

Ella por su parte desencajo la mandíbula ante la abrupta información de lo que le seguía a esa confesión-orden por parte de él.

Aprovechando que la boquita de su niña estaba abierta por el asombro no dudo en asaltarla de nueva cuenta introduciendo la propia. Esta vez ella trato de corresponder a lo que de alguna forma se trataba de un beso, movía su propia lengua bastante tímida, sentía un poco rasposa la lengua bífida, pero no sentía molestia alguna, le estaba tomando el gusto de una forma alarmantemente rápida, que de haberla pensado sentada con calma y de un punto más crítico la habría espantado a sí misma. Pero desde su actual punto de vista, todo aquello le agradaba, incluso comenzaba a tomar cada vez un poco más de confianza en sus acciones, y por tanto más participación, la cual le encantaba a su compañero demostrando lo así con sus ronroneos, los que por cierto relajaban cada vez más y más a la chica.

Ella no solo se limitaba a "saludar" a la nueva compañía en su boca, tenía sus manos entretenidas acariñando y paseando hasta donde alcanzara llegar con sus delgados y femeninos brazos, desde la trompa, hasta lo que se definiría como los pectorales y sus brazos, los tocaba con ternura, gentileza propia de ella.

De un momento a otro, el reptil se separó abruptamente de su pareja y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros, lo que genero un explícito gemido de queja por parte de ella "menos mal que el techo no era bajo" pensó la chica al ver a su compañero de cierta forma erguido.

—¿Sabes? no solo le pedí a la luna que me diera el don de comunicarme contigo, sino que también le pedí que me hiciera como tú en tal caso de que me aceptaras como pareja. Anteriormente los furia nocturna podían transformarse en humanos, pero esa "habilidad" se perdió con el pasar de las generaciones. Así que, para terminar el ritual, debo cambiar.

—Exactamente de ¿qué tipo de ritual?— preguntó, pero en sus adentros no se creía una respuesta como la que intuía.

—Es un ritual de unión, yo me haré como tú, y tu podrás ser un poco como yo a tu voluntad y gradualmente. Solo hay que unirnos.

—Espera. Por unión, te refieres, es decir...— se estaba trabando con sus propias palabras.

—Aparearnos.— dijo el al momento de volver a acercarse de nuevo a la chica, pero esta vez con las claras intenciones de deshacerse de las estorbosas ropas que cubrían la suave piel de ella comenzando a jalar con el hocico los bordes de la misma.

Ella lo empujo un poco lejos de su persona al percatarse que tenía todas las negras intenciones de romper sus prendas.

—No.— dijo bastante abochornada mirando para otro lado. A si como a si, ella misma se desvistió, primero su camisa verde de mangas largas, luego sus botas, y su pantalón. — si lo haces a lo bruto luego no tendré que vestir y los del pueblo podrían sospechar. Por mientras, mantengamos esto oculto.— dijo ella un desviando la vista, aun la ropa interior bien puesta.

—Me parece buena idea.— medio balbuceo el dragón.

Él, aturdido por la acción de desvestirse ella sola, por la imagen de la perfecta piel de ella, a la luz del fuego danzando en toda su figura, el dulce olor que desprendía del cuerpo de la fémina. Pero lo sacó de quicio fue un olor que provenía claramente de su aun oculto sexo femenino, el cual denotaba excitación por parte de ella.

—Tú ya antes, has explorado que partes de mi cuerpo puedes tocar y cuáles no. Ahora e mi turno.

—Por favor, ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes querida. Te tratare con el debido cuidado y cariño que mereces.— le ronroneo en el cuello, y con esas palabras, fue suficiente para que ella se fuera relajando poco a poco.

Él empezó a lamerle desde el cuello, los hombros, la clavícula, llego al inicio de sus pechos. Ella entendió y se quitó la prenda que hacía de soporte a sus ya desarrollados senos, los cuales fueron bien atendidos y explorados por la lengua bífida y traviesa de su compañero.

Con el hocico sin dientes mordisqueo y jalo los erectos y rosados pezones de la chica logrando sacar varios sonoros gemidos de placer, acompañados de estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo femenino. Cuando decidió que era suficiente juego con los suaves senos, bajo con su lengua hasta el ombligo, saboreando el sudor que perlaba ya todo el cuerpo bajo de sí mismo.

Con un cuidado que ni jinete ni dragón supo que tenía, él bajo la única prenda que le quedaba, la que cubría su delicada intimidad.

Una vez dicha prenda estuvo fuera del cuerpo femenino, pasó la esponjosa y enorme lengua por encima de los labios mayores que cubrían la virgen entrada.

Por instinto ella abrió más las piernas dejándolas a cada lado de la cabeza de su amante, lo cual le permitió un acceso total a él sobre ella.

Él volvió a pasar su lengua por la sensible carne sacando sonoros gemidos, a si fue haciendo cuando en la cima de esa rajita, escondida entre pliegues de piel, encontró un diminuto botoncito de carne, el cual por mera curiosidad, jalo con el hocico (cabe aclarar, nunca saca los dientes).

—AAAAHHHhhhhh...— grito ella. —¿qué... qué, me hiciste?—

—¿Acaso te dolió?— le pregunto él, preocupado por haberla lastimado, ese fue un grito muy fuerte, y quizás le causo dolor.

—No... Al... al, contrario... se sintió, muy bien.— decía entre jadeos.

Eso aumento el ego del Furia Nocturna, saber que le daba placer a su pareja, tanto que gritaba de gusto sin poder contenerse. Una sonrisa y mirada auto suficiente, fue la expresión en el necroso rostro. Con malicia repitió la acción con ese botoncito de placer recién descubierto, lo lamio, mordisqueo suavemente, incluso lo jalo un poquito.

Ella gemía y gritaba el nombre de su amante, su cuerpo se tensaba y destensaba, una corriente de estremecimientos la recorrían desde ese punto hasta el resto de su cuerpo, como una honda el en agua, que se extendía más y más, hasta dejarla en las nubes, para de nuevo caer suavemente.

Sin dejarla descansar de la culminación de su éxtasis, él introdujo su lengua en su vulva, y la movía con frenesí dentro de ella. El sabor de sus jugos le resulto el más sabroso néctar que jamás hubiera imaginado. Con una lengua tan grande, llego hasta el fondo de esa cavidad, llegando a lamer incluso la entrada de su matriz.

Hicca estaba extasiada de placer, el servicio que le estaba dando su dragón era increíble, no sintió ningún dolor ni nada, sentía excitación dura y pura, de alguna forma se estaba desesperando por sentir algo más que solo su lengua dentro de ella, sin embargo, quería alargar más y más todo ese placer.

Entre los movimientos que hacia él con su lengua dentro de ella toco un punto que logro llevarla de nuevo a otro orgasmo, apretando la bífida lengua dentro de su cuerpo seguido de más jugos de ese mismo sitio, por lo que Tooth, decidió que ya estaba lista para el siguiente paso. Su miembro.

Se posiciono sobre el cuerpo de ella, le indico que abriera más las piernas, quedando él entre ellas, con su cola enrollo su delicada cintura, cuidando no lastimarla, y la levanto un poco, quedando la espalda de ella arqueada, pero aun así cómoda. Bajo ningún concepto quería que ella se sintiera incomoda, quería hacer esta, su primera vez, placentera y romántica, de tal forma que ella lo disfrutara.

Restregó su ya ansiado y necesitado miembro en la suave y esponjosa entrada, entrando poco a poco. Si para él, antes esa cavidad le sabía aún mejor que el cielo, ahora sería el Valhala, la gloria y placer en llamas.

Hicca sentía ese enorme miembro abriéndose paso dentro de ella, se sintió un poco incomoda al principio, ya que nunca en su castaña existencia había hecho algo ni por asomo similar a lo que hacía justo ahora. También sentía su propia humedad, como su cuerpo se adaptaba, la gentileza y paciencia que demostraba tener su amante, al tratarla con tanto amor, un amor intenso, tan intenso como el fuego bravo y fiero, envolviéndola, desde adentro hacia afuera.

Una vez que él estuvo al completo dentro de ella dejo salir un gruñido de placer, cierto fue que desde el inicio disfruto hacerla sentir bien, pero ahora su propio cuerpo disfrutaba junto con el de su pareja. Pero su alerta aumento, pues ya que se encontraba dentro de ella, debía tener aún más cuidado de no lastimarla, no debía dejarse llevar o su amada terminaría gravemente herida, lo cual nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

Apoyándose en sus patas traseras, y con las delanteras a los lados de su amante, meció las caderas de atrás hacia adelante, saliendo muy poco y entrando a un ritmo lento, gentil, casi asustado de moverse más de lo debido.

Poco a poco fue tomando más confianza al escuchar los gemidos placenteros de su niña. El olor de Hicca inundo los sentidos de Tooth, haciendo que ronroneara complacido, podía oler incluso las feromonas que lo llamaban a continuar con su ritual de apareo, realmente él estaba disfrutándolo mucho, sentía la estrecha carne que lo envolvía tan celosamente, invitándole, incitándole, su calidez y humedad le resultaban un verdadero placer.

Para ella, esta nueva experiencia resultaba de lo más satisfactorio, ser tratada con tanto amor, con tanto cuidado, era algo que conmovía su corazón, saberse amada, respetada, que compartía con alguien especial y único la parte más sagrada de sí misma, y este le dejaba en claro lo muy afortunado que se sentía al respecto.

—Toothless... más rápido...— ordeno entre jadeos la joven chica, recibiendo exactamente lo que quería.

El complaciente dragón, hizo exactamente lo que su ama y señora quería, definitivamente, ellos por poco y se leían la mente el uno al otro.

Las embestidas se hacían aún más fuertes, más intensas, sus gemidos pasaron a ser gritos ahogados de placer desbordante, se retorcía ante las sensaciones tan placenteras. La habitación-cueva estaba hasta el tope de gemidos gruñidos ronroneos y el sonar de dos cuerpos chocando el uno con el otro, incluso el chapoteo húmedo de ambos sexos. La negra cola se enrollo en las suaves caderas de ella, de ese modo tuvo el total control sobre el cuerpo femenino, metiendo y sacando su miembro de la cavidad totalmente húmeda.

Las piernas de ella buscaron las negras caderas, la incomodidad del principio no duro nada, apenas un pinchazo y la sensación de estar llena, de abrirse, era placentero, respiraba agitada mente, entre embestidas y gritos aclamaba a su compañero, llamaba a su amante a no parar. Le rogaba por más.

—Tooth... Toothless... no, no pares... te lo, te lo, suplico, no pares.

La negra bestia sentía arder su fuego interior totalmente agitado. la voz carga de placer que le dedicaba su compañera, sus gemidos, la forma en que le llamaba, hacían que su poco auto control se fuera cada vez más al demonio, queriendo darle aún más fuerte y duro. De repente sintió algo húmedo y pequeño en su pecho, con la agilidad que se caracteriza, sin dejar a un lado su empuje, giro hacia abajo su cabeza viendo la seductora imagen de Hicca con la cara toda roja, perlada en sudor, y encima, lamiendo su pecho.

Ella de un momento a otro se le había ocurrido lamer la piel de él, pues su compañero había hecho lo mismo con la clara piel desde el inicio de su "ritual de unión" y le había agradado, pero en su actual condición de estar a su merced, tenía que conformarse con lo que tuviera al alcance. Los ronroneos aumentaron en intensidad y tono, sintió como en su parte baja el crecía y palpitaba, y a su vez tocaba un punto sensible dentro de ella, haciéndola dar un grito ahogado, arqueo la espalda, estrecho los músculos internos de sus paredes vaginales sin proponérselo, lo que le dio un fuerte apretón al miembro de su amante.

Por instinto, el, volvió a golpear en ese punto, moviendo sus caderas con más ahínco. En su frenesí animal, tuvo la brillante idea. Recordaba ese diminuto botoncito rosa que coronaba la sagrada entrada de su pareja, por lo que con la punta de su cola decidió estimularla.

—AAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhggggg...— fue el grito de placer que recibió de su ama, lo que lo complació de sobre manera.

—MÁS RÁPIDO. MÁS FUERTE.— exigió en gritos la maestra de dragones.

Esto no hizo sino llenar de más energías a su necroso amante.

La obediencia absoluta que le debía a su dueña, hizo seguir sus exigentes ordenes con todo lo que tenía, aumento con desenfreno sus estocadas, envestía con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, y con su cola enrollada a la pequeña cintura le daba toda la rapidez que su cuerpo podía, y con la punta de su cola estimulaba el botón rosa de placer.

Hicca no pudo más. Su orgasmo se expandió por todo su cuerpo, cerró casi con violencia sus paredes vaginales mientras con sus brazos se aferraba a las fuertes patas delanteras de su amante.

Él había experimentado como su miembro era exprimido por la cavidad íntima de su adorada pareja, no aguanto más y se corrió dentro de ella.

Borbotones de espeso líquido blanco llenaban el interior del cuerpo de la muchacha, dándole todavía más placer, fue tanto lo que salió del cuerpo del amante masculino que aun sin salir de ella el líquido se derramaba fuera del cuerpo de la fémina. Tooth estaba temblando un poco por el esfuerzo físico y el asalto de placer que le producía el haber terminado.

Con ayuda de su cola, se hizo a un lado acostándose de tal forma que tenía a Hicca aun enrollada en su cola y la abrazaba con sus patas, para luego cerrar sus alas en torno a su pareja, envolviéndola en un capullo de alas de dragón.

Ella se dejó hacer, estando en total confianza con su ahora pareja, sintiendo como su calor la arropaba para quedarse dormida, aun con el dentro de ella, ambos se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en abrir los ojos fue Tooth, como era su costumbre, levantarse una hora antes del amanecer para ir a volar, pero esta vez fue distinto, pues suponía que Hicca estaría con extremo cansancio por lo de la noche anterior. Si de por sí, él mismo aun sentía que apenas reposo lo suficiente, seguro su niña estaría molida (molida por él).

Como era costumbre en Hicca dormir entre las alas de su dragón, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando se enteró de las negras mantas que conformaban un capullo a su alrededor, pero cuando los recuerdos de la pasada noche pasaron por su impredecible cabeza en imágenes separadas, sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro y cuando intento moverse fue que noto el que aún estaba _"unida"_ a Tooth.

Si en algún momento paso por su mente que lo soñó, pues ahora sabía bien que no.

Al sentir entre sus alas movimiento por parte de su delicada pareja, fue que con cuidado, abrió un poco sus alas. Ella alzo la vista al rostro de su compañero, con la cara completamente roja, dándole un aire inocente.

—Buenos días amor.

Le dijo él, con toda la ternura que sentía hacia su amada, a sabiendas que ahora estaría muy confundida, asustada, nerviosa, y él estaría ahí, a un lado suyo, siempre a su lado.

Los siempre tan expresivos ojos del furia nocturna le mostraban a la chica cuanto era que este ser tan peculiar la amaba. Ella veía en los orbes verde tóxico ternura, amor.

Con aún algo de pena, ella escondió el rostro en el pecho de él, sintiendo su suave respirar, aún envuelta en el capullo protector que le proporcionaba su fiero guardián, que si fuera por ella, ahí se quedaba hasta el Ragnarok y estaba segura que Tooth ni así querría moverse en su escamosa existencia.

En vista que no recibiría respuesta de su inicial saludo, se puso nervioso, que tal que Hicca se arrepentía de haber sido su pareja.

—Te quiero.

Fue lo que ella dijo antes de que más pensamientos fatalistas hicieran revuelo en la privilegiada mente del de escamas negras.

—Sentí tu miedo como mío, ¿eso es también por el ritual de unión?

—Tal parece que si— respondió él.

—Sera mejor que ya me levante, no quiero despertar ninguna sospecha en el pueblo. Estoy segura que si nos descubren, esta vez sí nos mataran a ambos— dijo ella mirando los orbes tóxicos.

—Soy fuerte, no dejare que nada te pase, confía en mí.

—No lo entiendes. Yo si confío en ti, en quienes no confío es en Berk. Esta vez a ti te degüellan por creerte un monstruo, algo que ellos no entienden, y mi por bruja. No. Lo mejor que podemos hacer por un tiempo es guardar las apariencias, preparare lo necesario para irnos, cuando nadie sospeche nada. Déjame trazar un plan y nadie nunca nos encontrara, solo dame algo de tiempo— pidió la chica mirando con suplica a su pareja.

—Te daré lo que quieras, me pidas lo que me pidas, yo te lo daré.

—Por el momento tenemos la ventaja de que más de medio Berk está fuera de la isla, en alta mar, incluyendo a Estoico. Y, aunque me duela, también Bocón, y solo Bocón sabría sospechar algo de mí, de ahí en adelante tenemos el camino libre. Nos iremos lejos.

—No quiero que dejes nada por mí, no si te hace sufrir.

—Ni te preocupes por eso. Yo nunca pertenecí a Berk, respecto a la jefatura mejor que se la lleve Patán, a mí nunca me importo realmente ser jefe.

—Sera como tú quieras, mi amor.

—Envía avisos a todos los dragones, si yo no estoy aquí, ellos tampoco se quedaran, lo sé. También nos seguirán en nuestro escape, pero paulatinamente, sería muy sospechoso de un momento a otro.

—De acuerdo. Escuche a unos cuantos dragones hablar acerca de unas islas bastante al sur, solo se puede llegar volando, no muy lejos de ese lugar está el nido de un alfa, uno fuerte y bondadoso, estoy seguro que en su nido estaremos a salvo. También que ese nido es mil veces mejor que el mísero basurero del volcán de la antigua reina. Viajaremos ahí.

—" _Iremos al finalizar la semana de la luna azul, para entonces se habrá completado hasta el final nuestro ritual"—_ pensó Hicca.

—" _Me parece una excelente idea, por cierto, ahora puedo escuchar plenamente tus pensamientos"—_ le respondió de vuelta el dragón, complacido ante la clara astucia de su niña.

Hicca se concentró en una emoción en específico, cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló, se concentró en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, la calidez, el sentimiento de seguridad y confort que la llenaba, y el amor que quemaba como fuego intenso dentro de su corazón.

Chimuelo ronroneo conmovido, sintió las emociones de Hicca, las que ella deseo mostrarle, y no pudo ser más sincero.

Por ella y solo por ella, iría a donde fuese necesario por hacerla feliz.


	2. el segundo dia

**Este fic esta inspirado en el fic Luna azul. También participa en el reto 7 del grupo de facebook Caldo de Toothcup para el alma**

 **Al final, hacemos lo que nuestro corazón dicta mi amor, nuestro fiero y frágil corazón. Hicca.**

Todos los personajes son de Cressidia Crowel y la pelicula de DreamWorks.

* * *

 **Y al final, hacemos lo que queremos.**

Y al final, hacemos lo que queremos

Aclaraciones:

Narración

— diálogos —

— _diálogos en idioma de dragones_ —

— " _pensamientos de un personaje"_ —

Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron sus reviews:

Abel Lacie Kiryu:

Por lo mismo que no hay muchas historias de Hiccup como Hicca, es que me llamaba tanto la atención, ¿Cómo hubiera sido si…? Una cosa llevo a la otra, y es por eso que empecé a escribirla, pienso hacerla no muy larga, aprecio tu comentario.

Yusefan halackti fanni:

Me alegra que te guste, a mí también me gusta el clásico Hiccup, pero es solo que quise darle un enfoque diferente, pero sin salirme demasiado de su esencia aunque sé que está bastante lejos del Hiccup original que todos conocemos, sin embargo tanto el original y la que plasmo no son personajes simplones, pero tienes su sarcasmo y bien definido a quienes aprecian más. Otra cosa es que no lo digan tan abiertamente obvio, como que por ejemplo en una situación de vida o muerte, fácilmente elegirían a Tooth antes que a Patán por ejemplo, ni se diga alguien como Mildew.

LaRojas09:

Qué bueno que te gustara, la continuare según pueda, ya que no siempre puedo.

Si más que disfruten el capítulo.

Cap.2

Hicca se concentró en una emoción en específico, cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló, se concentró en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, la calidez, el sentimiento de seguridad y confort que la llenaba, y el amor que quemaba como fuego intenso dentro de su corazón.

Chimuelo ronroneo conmovido, sintió las emociones de Hicca, las que ella deseo mostrarle, y no pudo ser más sincero.

Por ella y solo por ella, iría a donde fuese necesario por hacerla feliz.

— También te amo— dijo Hicca.

Con la anterior conversación, quedo en claro que cada uno tenía sus propios deberes. Con el mayor cuidado que pudo tener, el furia nocturna salió al fin de su amada, procurando ser gentil, y también no excitarse de nuevo, no aún al menos.

Tendría que esperar hasta la noche, pero justo ahora que su pareja ya había desayunado, aseado y vestido, debía llevarla a la fragua, encargar de nuevo a esas pesadillas que la cuidaran mientras cumplía su misión a con los demás dragones y su pareja. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y debía hacerlo lo más perfecto posible, no duba que cuando llegara el momento de su partida, varios se dieran cuenta y preguntaran por ello. Y peor aún sería si descubrían la naturaleza de su unión.

De nuevo, se lavó el cuerpo con el agua que había en la cala, que para su fortuna estaba no muy fría, o al menos ya no sentía tanto el frio, suponía que se debería a su unión con Toothless la resistencia al frio. Sentía su cuerpo cansado más no adolorido. Gracias a los dioses que aun con semejante mole negra de músculos fuertes, Tooth, supo tratarla con cuidado. Aunque tenía algunas molestias en su parte baja y en la cintura, se sentía algo así como entumecida, como cuando se golpeaba con algo pero no sentía el dolor en el momento, sino hasta mucho rato después, cuando dicho golpe se enfriaba y se le entumecían los músculos. Eran ligeras molestias en la espalda baja y una extraña sensación de vacío entre sus muslos.

Enrojeció ante ese último pensamiento de "vacío" pues bien sabía que era lo que quería, pero eso mismo la avergonzaba.

— _¿sucede algo?_ — le pregunto Tooth a su pareja, pues estaba muy callada, de repente enrojeció su rostro, y tenía expresión de estar entre avergonzada y preocupada.

— ¿eh? — fue la elocuente respuesta de la maestra dragón.

— _¿Qué si te sucede algo?_ — pregunto de nueva cuenta el furia hacia su amada, estaba preocupado por ella.

— eh, pues no, no, no me pasa nada de nada de nada. De verdad. Estoy bien. Todo está bien — trataba de sonar convincente mientras se aseaba y era asistida por su dragón. Lo cual por cierto no funciono en lo más mínimo recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su interrogador.

— _Dime_ — con voz firme pero suave se dirigió a su amada.

— bueno, es que, pues… — inspiro y exhalo — es que siento extraño entre mis piernas, como un vacío. Como si algo me faltara. Y se bien que ese "algo" eres tú. Y eso me da pena, me da vergüenza — lo último casi lo susurro mirando hacia otro lado, pero estando tan cerca de un reptil con iodo súper desarrollado fue escuchada perfectamente.

— _No tienes de que avergonzarte. Somos pareja, somos uno._ — le explico con calma, con voz suave entre ronroneos, acariciando su pecoso rostro contra el propio.

— _aunque a muchos no les pueda parecer, lo que sucedió entre nosotros es correcto. Está bien, porque ambos nos amamos y vamos a estar juntos, así que no te avergüence. Créeme, cuando te digo que quiero repetir lo que sucedió anoche una y mil veces, pero justo ahora sé que no debo, que ambos tenemos cosas por hacer. Pero una vez que pueda, no te escapas de mí._ — aseguro él, causando que su pequeña pareja enrojeciera hasta dejar en vergüenza la roja barba del jefe.

Ella se le quedo viendo por un momento con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente roja de la cara y hasta las orejas, tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero nada más que balbuceos incoherentes era lo que medio salían de sus labios.

— _será mejor que termines de asearte y te vistas. O terminaras por mandar mi auto control al carajo y tendrás a un urgido dragón dándote tan duro que quizá te rompa esta vez._ — le medio recrimino a Hicca, que casi le estaba restregando en la cara su dulce y apetecible figura para violarla ahí mismo. Según la opinión del furia.

Si se podía estar más roja, pues ahora comprobaba que sí, si se podía. Y todo por las indiscreciones de su arrogante y seductor novio quien por cierto demostró que sabía ser un endemoniado y fantástico buen amante en el lecho. Maldecía en sus adentros el que su mejor amigo disfrutara tanto el hacerla perder los estribos en más de un sentido.

— Jodido reptil inútil. — mascullo entre dientes mientras terminaba de asearse y tomaba una toalla para secarse y de nuevo volver a la cueva donde estaba su ropa. Mientras le seguía de cerca un muy feliz y campante dragón bien pagado de sí mismo.

— _¿Entonces negaras que te gusto?_ — como le encantaba picar a su niña. Hacerla renegar, memorizar sus facciones y expresiones. Era un deleite. Su pasatiempo favorito.

— ¿Es que no sabes hacer otra cosa para divertirte que incordiarme? — pregunto exasperada la jinete de dragón.

— _bueno. Ahora que lo mencionas, disfruto mucho cuando rascas mis escamas. Bien, también esta eso que hicimos anoche, de ser por mí lo haría todo el día y toda la noche hasta que ninguno de nosotros dos pueda más._ —

— Jodido reptil pervertido — mascullo entre dientes mientras terminaba de vestirse.

La joven chica se dirigió al pueblo en el lomo de su dragón, pues apenas amanecía, y casi nadie estaba despierto a esa hora, salvo ellos dos, por lo que ella se apresuró a hacerse un desayuno rápido y le dio sus pescados a Chimuelo quien los devoro con entusiasmo. Luego de la nochecita que paso, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para lo que venía.

Hicca llevo a cabo sus deberes en la fragua, los cuales no eran muchos, por lo que termino rápido, así que se dedicó a recoger todos sus planos y herramientas, dejando los elementos básicos en la forja. Se llevó las escamas de dragón que recolecto por meses, las herramientas que ella modifico y armó, las armas que ella misma diseño. También fabrico otras más herramientas como para hacer una nueva forja, pero solo las más indispensables, termino una cola para Chimuelo que el solo pudiera volar y todo lo llevo a su casa.

Mientras que estaba en la forja haciendo sus trabajos, se percató que tenía mucha más fuerza de la que recordaba, sus sentidos se agudizaron un poco, alcanzando a escuchar incluso lo que sucedía a unos cuantos metros a la redonda de donde se encontraba. Con sus nuevos y desarrollados sentidos pudo hacer su trabajo de tal forma que nadie sospechara nada, cuando alguien se le acercaba o algo por el estilo, disimulaba bastante bien por lo que todo fue dando viento en popa. Sonrió para sus adentros.

—" _Estoico no estará por más de tres semanas, pero será mejor que le mantenga vigilado aún en alta mar"_. — Pensó para si la chica.

Se dirigió a una pesadilla monstruosa que ella misma entreno desde hace algún tiempo, le indico el camino de debía llevar hacia las naves de los Berkianos y que le avisara a ella o Chimuelo en caso de que regresaran antes de lo previsto. Le explico la fuga de dragones que se armaría al terminar la semana de la luna azul, para que se mantuviera alerta y preparada en caso de emergencia.

La pesadilla monstruosa obedeció sin chistar, ella bien sabia de los sentimientos de la última furia nocturna hacia su jinete, por lo que dedujo que si le fue bien con la adorable chica, la prueba de ello es que se preparaban para irse. También el claro olor mezclado que le dejo sobre Hicca. Esa pesadilla de nombre Lía, seguiría a Hicca donde fuera, porque sin Hicca en Berk, lo más seguro es que ningún dragón duraría vivo.

Curiosamente, nadie se le acerco a Chimuelo, pues parecía molesto, y este mismo iba donde hubiera un dragón y gruñía cosas. A todos los vikingos que veían ese comportamiento raro en el dragón más amigable de la isla le preguntaba a Hicca, que respondía semejante a: "esta de mal humor" y "estará así todo el día, así que ni se le acerquen" o "esta de malas, por lo que es mejor dejarle todo el espacio posible" añadía "si no quieres terminar con una bola de plasma quemándote, algún golpe por su parte, un miembro menos o algo por el estilo, mejor ni lo molestes ni te entrometas en su camino" pero lo decía con tal tranquilidad que asustaba en demasía hasta los que fueron los más orgullosos cazadores de dragones.

Pues en batallas anteriores en las que participo Chimuelo como apoyo de la chica, demostró que nadie debía ganarse ni su rencor ni su odio. Ni mucho menos tocar un solo cabello de la sagrada cabeza de su niña, como prueba de ello, fue Dagur, quien le dio una cachetada mientras ella estaba atada de pies y manos.

Chimuelo enfureció tanto que ambos bandos temblaron de miedo ante su rugido colérico seguido de que su columna brillara en tonos azules y le salieran aletas móviles de la espalda hasta la cola, comenzando a arrancar y desmembrar a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre salvar a su niña y él. Dagur impresionado y ansioso, creyó que esa sería su oportunidad para apoderarse del majestuoso e imponente dragón, pero para su desgracia volvió a golpear a Hicca mas fuerte cuando ella intento liberarse.

Grave error.

El resultado.

Solo quedo su casco luego de la llamarada que le fue disparada a dos centímetros de su cabeza. Tanto los Berserker como hooligans se cagaron del miedo, mientras Chimuelo se dirigía a los hombres que aun apresaban a su nenita. Estos presurosos la desataron tiraron sus armas a los lados en señal de rendición y se largaron hacia sus botes tratando de salvar el pellejo.

Patético.

Desde entonces, nadie se atrevió a tocarle un pelo a Hicca, cuestionarla ni mucho menos mirarla mal o hacer un comentario en desprestigio de la chica, estuvieran ella o su dragón presente, pues cuando estaba este último presente y hacían amago de querer hablar mal de ella. Bueno. No terminaba bien la cosa para los pobres desgraciados.

Esos comentarios de Hicca bastaban para que el vástago del rayo hiciera su trabajo en paz sin que ningún vikingo torpe lo jalara a hacer alguna actividad tonta. Era muy común que otros que no fueran Hicca se le acercaran para pedirle cosas como que ayude a reparar un techo, separar a un par de dragones o de vikingos en una pelea tonta, o que le prenda fuego a la fogata del gran comedor o alguna antorcha. Cosas que normalmente aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia, ayudaba, y a quienes ayudaba le respondían con pagos como pescado en ese mismo momento, o le daban una canasta de cosas que ellos le decían servían como pago, y él a su vez se los llevaba a Hicca, como muestra de que también cooperaba en la comunidad. Sin duda alguna él era el ser más productivo en toda la isla, pues también mantenía a raya a los demás dragones y les indicaba como hacer las cosas.

Hicca seguido comentaba, que el que más apoyaba en la isla, era su dragón, y los demás vikingos, pues ni cómo defenderse, pues casi todo el día si ese furia nocturna no estaba con Hicca ayudándola y cuidándola, estaba con algún otro vikingo haciendo quien sabe que en apoyo del pueblo. Toothless Chimuelo furia nocturna, era el dragón más productivo y entrenado que pudiera existir sin duda, cualquiera podía hablarle como si le hablara a cualquier persona y no una bestia tonta (como Patán o los gemelos Tilda y Tacio, que no entendían nada y se confundían con todo) sin duda Hicca era si no la primera jinete de dragón, si la mejor entrenadora de todos los tiempos. O por lo menos hasta ahora, quien sabe y a lo mejor es superada por algún sucesor, un descendiente suyo. Lo cual creían todos aquellos que tuvieran cerebro, tal como Patapez, Bocón, Aster, o Astrid (estos últimos tenían apenas un poco más de inteligencia que los Thorson, eran solo buenos en batalla, pero muy orgullosos y egocéntricos)

Chimuelo como buen líder dragón, estuvo por todo el pueblo dando aviso a los dragones a que se reunieran en el bosque dos horas antes del anochecer, no muy lejos de la cala, pues tenía algo de suma importancia que decirles y de eso dependía si vivían o no.

Ningún reptil chisto. Todos estuvieron a la hora acordada en el lugar de reunión justo a tiempo y sin ningún otro humano que no fuera Hicca. Salvo uno que otro Nader que vigilaba que nadie interrumpiera la reunión, ya que luego los centinelas se enterarían del aviso, pero por ahora que nadie se acercara, nadie que no fuera reptil escupe fuego.

Cuando Hicca llego al punto de encuentro, todos, y eso es todos los dragones bajaron la cabeza ante su reina. Era bien sabido por la entrenadora que todos los nidos tenían su reina, si es que vivían en comunidad, como hacía años en el volcán de la anterior reina, la muerte roja. Pues bien, ella era ahora la reina del nido de Berk, y era bien sabido que esa cría de humano es hija del jefe de esos humanos, y por tanto, sería también jefe en algún momento cuando el no estuviera. Pero sus respetos y obediencia pertenecían a Hicca y su dragón Toothless.

Todo ese respeto y obediencia se debía no solo a una o dos razones no. No. Se debía a más. A mucho más. Desde que fue asesinada la reina tirana, apenas se había quemado en su propio fuego, se acercaron para saber cómo se encontraban sus salvadores y cuando supieron que seguían con vida le prometieron a Toothless obediencia y respeto basándose en la ley del más fuerte. Tiempo después, cuando Hicca se recuperó del casi coma en el que cayo los demás dragones llegaron volando y pusieron. Como en ese entonces apenas sucedía el cambio, todos los vikingos tomaron sus armas, pero todos los reptiles pasaron de los guerreros dirigiéndose a Hicca y Chimuelo dejando a sus pies toda clase de presentes, desde presas grandes, medianas o incluso varios pescados, trofeos de guerra como cascos chamuscados o algún arma rota, pero lo que la extraño fueron las exóticas flores, que más tarde se enteraría eran como dulces para ellos.

Ella se les acerco un poco y estos bajaron la cabeza ante ella en señal de respeto, ella sonriente, les acaricio la nariz y acariño a cuanto dragón tuviera cerca, dándoles las gracias por tan generosos regalos. Así que tomo sus ofrendas con gusto y los invito a comer de esas mismas, dándoles a entender que ya no necesitaban robar para vivir.

En adelante, los estudio, cuido, curo, acogió, desde crías hasta los viejos y heridos, incluso entreno, les brindo un hogar, establos cómodos, alimento suficiente, no dejaba que nadie los lastimara ni cazara. Hicca no solo se ganó su respeto, se ganó su lealtad y obediencia, su cariño y confianza. Un dragón podría tener un jinete cualquiera o no tenerlo, pero si debía elegir entre su humano o ella, sin duda la elegían a ella para salvarla del peligro. Si no tenía jinete y era "salvaje" pero conocía o había escuchado de ella bastaba llegaba a percibir su olor mezclado con demás dragones, para saber que debía ayudarla en caso de que lo necesitara.

Una vez que Hicca pasara entre ellos hasta alcanzar a su pareja, fue que comenzó el discurso del negro dragón líder.

-— _Hermanos dragones, los he llamado porque tengo que decirles, finalmente me he unido a mi todo, a Hicca, que ahora es mi amada, mi pareja. Todos sabemos que si no fuera por ella, aun seriamos cazados sin compasión, nadie nunca antes se había enfrentado a la reina que nos exigía comida o nos comía._

 _Cambio nuestro destino, que antaño, en ambos casos, tanto en nido como fuera de él nos esperaba la muerte._

 _Pero ahora hermanos, la muerte nos vuelve a amenazar, si los humanos de Berk descubren nuestra unión, de nuevo comenzara la guerra, porque es algo a lo que no están dispuestos a aceptar, la unión de un dragón y su amada humana. Es por eso que nos iremos de Berk Hicca y yo. Si alguien quiere seguirnos será bienvenido, quien no, puede quedarse o hacer lo que le plazca, mientras no afecte el bienestar de otros. Cualquier dragón que se quede, y nos traicione llevando consigo a otro humano que no fuera Hicca, o alguien aprobado por ella será tomado traidor, y asesinado por ello, ya que puede matar a todos los dragones que se encuentre a su paso_ —dijo Chimuelo en el idioma de los dragones, para que nadie que no fuera reptil o Hicca se enterase de toda la información ni por error.

— _-No los amenaces tanto._ —le reclamo la chica en idioma de dragones, es decir con gruñidos propios de esas criaturas.

— _Sin embargo_ —dijo Hicca. — _es cierto, me he unido a mi dragón, y el ritual de unión se llevara a cabo hasta el final de la semana de la luna azul, es decir la luna de los deseos, al término de esta misma es que planeo irme con mi pareja lejos de Berk, pues si antes renegaban de tan solo no matar dragones a penas los vieran, con nuestra unión seria el mismo Estoico quien me destriparía a mí y a todo reptil. Es por eso que ningún otro humano debe enterarse, no solo por el bien de Toothless y el mío, sino también el de ustedes y sus crías. Cualquier dragón que quiera ir con nosotros será bienvenido. Mientras tanto, les suplico que guarden apariencias y actúen como normalmente, de lo contrario, los vikingos que aún quedan aquí podrían sospechar y matarnos a todos, incluyendo a sus crías sin nacer._ —

No hizo falta decir más, todos los dragones se irían con ellos al nido del salvajibestia del que habían escuchado hace algún tiempo.

Muchos de ellos se ofrecieron a ir llevando algunas cosas que creían les seria útiles a la pareja, como las herramientas que recogió en la fragua esa mañana. Esa misma noche, todos los dragones les desearon una vida llena de amor y buena fortuna a la singular pareja.

En cuanto cayo la noche, ya muchos reptiles volaban bajo la luz de la luna hacia el nido del alfa de hielo, llevando consigo cosas que la muchacha necesitaría cuando llegara, así fue como el plan migración dragón dio inicio.

Mientras tanto, de nuevo él furia y la vikinga se encontraban en la cueva de la cala. Y Tooth sin la silla ni la prótesis.

Esta vez, la comida de ambos consistió en pescado, cada quien a su gusto, Hicca lo asó en las brasas de la fogata mientras Tooth se lo comía crudo.

Luego de la comida, Hicca se desvistió entre torpes movimientos casi con desespero pero aun algo avergonzada, apenas sintió que la comida se le había bajado al estómago tiro a un lado sus botas, pantalón, camisa, quedando aún la ropa íntima, tanto baja como alta.

Tooth gruño complacido ante el nerviosismo de su pareja, relamiéndose el hocico, de nuevo estaba la luna para bendecir su unión. Esta vez el color era entre violeta verdoso y verde opaco. Ahora podía apreciarlo mejor debido a que sus sentidos se habían ido desarrollando y acostumbrando durante el día.

Del cuerpo de Tooth, empezaron a modificar sus músculos y figura haciéndose del tamaño y forma de un hombre de uno noventa y cinco de alto. Cambió las escamas por suave y tersa piel entre acanelada y blanca, su cráneo se fue moldeando a una forma más humana, sin embargo conservando rasgos salvajes y fieros. Cabello negro y alborotado, desgrafilado hasta un poco más debajo de la nuca y en los hombros. Nariz recta y perfilada. Su mandíbula era afilada y recta, sus labios eran finos; a la vista, parecían ser suaves y apetecibles al tacto. Su cuello no era ni demasiado angosto ni grueso, se marcaban las líneas de sus músculos en él. Sus hombros y brazos eran fuertes y fibrosos, de espalda recta y ancha, sus pectorales marcados pero no grotescos, los cuadros que le seguían en su camino a la cintura y abdomen, marcados y trabajados mas no exagerados. La "V" de su cintura perfectamente definida. Sus piernas fuertes y fibrosas, hasta los pies parecían fuertes, con dedos un poco alargados y rectos. Más aún conservaba sus alas a su espalda nudosa, cola de dragón al final de su columna vertebral de la cual se alzaban desde la nuca hasta media cola las aletas pequeñas en forma escamas negras redondeadas como almendras, pero suaves y lisas.

Todo el cuerpo de su amado llamaba a Hicca, la hipnotizaba con su elegancia y poderío, era desgarbado y fuerte mas no asemejaba tosquedad. Pero lo que termino de hacerla caer en sus redes fue su rostro. Sus ojos.

Él, al acercarse le permitió una mejor perspectiva de sus ojos. Seguían siendo casi los mismos ojos de color verde toxico, una mezcla de amarillo y verde en el iris, el cual, por cierto era un poco más grande que los de cualquier otra persona. Su pupila un poco ovalada (expresión que Hicca reconocía de felicidad, pues en sus ojos veía sus emociones) y con esclerótica blanca. No amarilla como la gran mayoría de los dragones que conocía. Eran ojos muy grandes y llamativos.

— " _hermosos ojos"_ — pensó ella.

Él sonrió, pues escucho el pensamiento de SU Hicca.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto él.

— Tú siempre me gustaras, no importa cuál sea la forma que tengas. Tú siempre me cuidas — respondió ella con ternura.

La actitud de la chica le encantaba, lo conmovía, así que no demoro más en acercarse al lecho donde ya reposaba ansiosa su pareja.

Él se acercó de nuevo a su boca, ya le había quedado claro que tanto él como ella disfrutaban ese contacto entre sus lenguas, por lo que se dejó ir a por su boca y como había cambiado a una forma **_más humana_** tuvo mucha más confianza en su axial, terminando de desnudarla.

Junto sus rostros con más confianza, la besaba con ternura, con amor, mientras que ella aun tímida y algo torpe buscaba corresponder con todos sus sentimientos. Se concentró en las sensaciones que recibía, en la seguridad y confort que era el lecho donde reposaba, siendo amada.

Él recibió esas sensaciones gustoso, el hecho de saber a todo ciencia cierta que su pareja le amaba con la misma intensidad que lo hacia él. Saber que entre sus brazos ella se sabía segura, cómoda, feliz. Los brazos de uno eran el hogar del otro.

Las ahora manos de él, se repartían entre las tareas de recorrer las suaves hebras de su semi pelirrojo cabello del cual se había desecho la larga trenza, el rostro pecoso delinear la suave curva de la delicada cintura, incluso con sus piernas rozaba las de ella, dándole mimos y caricias, sus labios finos probaban la nueva experiencia de besar la piel de su rostro labios cuello hombros y clavícula, incluso su negro pelo se unía al coctel de mimos y caricias dando ligeras cosquillas por donde este pasaba.

Ella abrazo el cuello de su pareja con un brazo y con el otro fue dando caricias en sus hombros y el inicio de sus alas, bajo las manos a su pecho, el que le pareció fuerte, buscando el latir de su corazón, y cuando lo encontró, quito sus propios labios y bajo hasta donde se encontraba perceptible el latir. Justo en ese punto, dio caricias y besos suaves.

Extasiado, abrumado, conmovido, feliz, es como se sentía él vástago del rayo al sentir justo a la altura de su corazón las dulces caricias de su niña. Entendió perfectamente el mensaje que esas caricias querían transmitir.

— Te amo — escucho él en el apéndice de su oreja la gentil voz de su todo.

— También te amo — le respondió él de vuelta juntando de nuevo sus bocas.

Como en la ocasión anterior, Tooth delineo con su lengua la clavícula, le ronroneo en el cuello, lamio y masajeo sus senos, el valle entre ellos, el vientre y finalmente llego a su intimidad.

Ella entendió y abrió sus piernas a los lados de la cabeza de su amante, este se dejó ir entre los muslos de ella con su ágil lengua ávida, deseosa de saborear de nuevo el néctar de su pareja.

Con la lengua jugueteo sobre el botón de placer de la fémina, con nuevos brazos humanos acaricio las piernas suaves y delgadas hasta donde tuviera alcance llegando de nuevo a sus senos los cuales acariciaba alternamente.

Ella respiraba agitada, pero cuando sintió el asalto a su botón no logro contener los gemidos, ni pudo evitar retorcerse de placer por las satisfactorias caricias que le dedicaba su pareja. Elevo un poco su cabeza para ver a Tooth, pero lo que vio la excito aún más de lo que ya estaba. Su amante entre sus muslos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos de verde toxico oscurecido por el deseo bajo perfectas y rectas cejas negras, con una mano sujetando uno de sus muslos con firmeza pero suavidad, una salvaje cabellera negra pero brillante, como la más fina de las sedas. De su espalda salían bellas y majestuosas alas, las cuales no estaban del todo plegadas, sino que estaban un poco abiertas a los lados moviéndose un poco según cambiara la postura el furia nocturna semi-humano. Justo como ver a una hermosa criatura, imponente y fuerte, dándose un festín con su persona.

Un llamativo color carmín se apodero de las facciones femeninas

Toothless no tardo más. Se dispuso a tomar a su pareja, siendo bienvenido por los pecosos brazos que le acogían con amor. Con cuidado, se introdujo de a poco, pendiente a las reacciones y los gestos de su doncella. Mientras que ella cerró los ojos y estiro su cuello, susurrando el nombre de su amado, con un simple movimiento de caderas por parte de ella fue suficiente para él.

Comenzó a moverse, con ligeros movimientos de su pelvis, pegando su piel acanelada a la piel crema clara.

— más rápido… por, por favor…— suplico entre gemidos la maestra de dragones, siendo complacida por su amante, cual obediente siervo a su ama. Este sonreía ante el placer que le dedicaba su amada. El disfrutaba solo si ella lo hacía.

— Disfruta querida. — la voz cargada de deseo hizo estremecer a su amante femenina.

Disfrutaba de la cálida sensación que le proporcionaba el delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo, como era acogido entre sus suaves muslos, sol suaves y esponjosos senos de su amada restregándose en cada movimiento en su firme torso, las caricias en su cuello, en su pelo, los delicados brazos que se aferraban con vehemencia a su espalda, el cálido aliento cargado de placer chocando con su rostro y cuello, los estremecimientos de su mujer bajo sus brazos. Su rostro salpicado de pecas, con un sonrojo escarlata en la nariz mejillas y orejas, sus labios hinchados y húmedos entreabiertos jadeando su nombre, nombre que ella le puso, sus bellísimos ojos verde bosque mirando los suyos con adoración, placer, amor, se veían más brillantes que de costumbre; era todo un deleite la expresión en su rostro, una que solo era de él. De él y de nadie más.

— ¡ **MIA!** — exclamo en un gruñido gutural, para de nuevo asaltar su boca introduciendo su propia lengua en un beso demandante, fiero. Ella gimió en el beso. Y él, aumento el ritmo. Cambio de ser uno suave y paciente a uno fuerte y firme.

Este acto hizo estremecer a la joven doncella, que sin proponérselo estrecho las paredes internas de su sexo. Ahora fue el turno de Tooth de gemir en el beso ante el placer recibido que le brindaba su amada pareja. Aumento el ritmo a uno más frenético cada vez más y más, ambos se estaban dejando llevar por sus impulsos y sus deseos.

Para ella todo esto le parecía un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar jamás, pero al mismo tiempo tan real e intenso. Por instinto elevo sus piernas para enredarlas en la cintura de él, engancho sus delgados tobillos justo donde terminaba la columna vertebral de él y lo atrajo más hacia sí misma. Esto provocó un apretón considerable al sexo de su amante, pues le había dejado todavía mas acceso permitiéndole llegar más profundo en ella. Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos, en un momento de lucidez entre el placer que sentía Tooth, recordó ese botón rosa que coronaba la intimidad de Hicca, así que bajo una de sus manos y lo tomo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, dándole caricias en círculos suaves, lo jalaba un poco, incluso lo presiono lo suficiente para hacerla sentir, mas no lastimar.

Hicca no pudo aguantar más, el calor en su bajo vientre se expandió causando que llegase al delicioso clímax en un sonoro grito con el nombre de su amante. Él sintió como las ya de por si estrecha intimidad de su Hicca se apretaba aún más. Dio unas cuantas estocadas más, alargando el orgasmo de su mujer para también llegar él a su propio orgasmo dejando salir su esencia dentro de ella, abrió sus enormes y negras alas a los lados dejándole ver a Hicca su imponente y poderosa figura, mientras que escapaba de sus labios el nombre de Hicca mezclado con un gruñido de satisfacción para finalmente caer rendido, temblando un poco por el esfuerzo y los vestigios del placer que aun colmaban su cuerpo luego de correrse.

Tooth e Hicca se quedaron dormidos en esa postura, él todavía dentro de ella. Aun eran inexpertos, por lo que el cansancio les embargaba rápidamente, sin embargo ambos lo disfrutaban bastante. Entre sueños, el furia nocturna se movió hasta quedar entre sus alas a su pequeña pareja, las cuales fácilmente tapaban por completo la figura femenina

A la mañana siguiente, de nuevo Toothless despertó primero, esta vez más temprano de lo usual, tres horas antes del amanecer. Aun él estaba dentro de ella, mientras que su mujer estaba totalmente envuelta entre sus negras alas brindándole seguridad, calor y confort. La cabeza de ella reposaba en su amplio y acanelado pecho de piel humana, siendo arrullada por los suaves latidos del corazón de Tooth.

Él simplemente no quería despertarla, se veía tan cómoda, tan pacifica, durmiendo como si la maldad en el mundo no existiera. Deseaba darle por siempre todo el amor que su fiero corazón es capaz de sentir.

¡Que irónica podía ser la vida!

Esa cría de humano, tan aparentemente débil y enclenque fue quien le derribo hace unos años, años que él ha aprendido a vivir.

Hace cinco años, antes de conocer a Hicca, estaba solo, y eso no le importaba, había visto ocasionalmente a otros como él antes, pero ninguno se quedó a su lado. No sabía nada de sus progenitores, un día sabía que existía y algo en su interior llamado instinto le decía que debía de seguir siendo así.

Estaba solo.

Solo existió.

Solo sobrevivió.

Solo aprendió.

Solo vivió.

Por mucho tiempo estuvo solo, no había existido compañía alguna en lo que llevaba de "vida" y no le había importado en lo más mínimo, pues estuvo acostumbrado a eso desde que nació. Ninguno de los nidos en los que estuvo era totalmente recibido al ser tan diferente de los demás.

El colmo fue cuando llego a parar al volcán donde la muerte roja, ya que había hembras que apenas podían pagar por ellas y sus crías, así que como buen tipo que era, pues con nadie se metía mientras no se metieran con él, se quedó para ayudarlas a cumplir con la cuota para no ser devoradas ni ellas o sus crías.

Grave error.

Grave error, del que no se arrepentiría jamás. Pues a pesar de que sin importar que hiciera, una que otra vez la masa glotona inútil se comía a algún pobre e incauto dragón. Más no se arrepentía, por que fue gracias a que estuvo allí, que conoció a la criatura que ahora reposaba entre sus alas.

Desde que le permitió a esa cría de humano acercarse a su escamosa existencia, los días de su vida se veían de distinta forma, ya no solo vivía por y para sí mismo. Ahora tenían color. Ahora tenían una chispa verde de luz.

Y esa luz, no eran sino sus ojos que brillaban de emoción y jubilo cuando se enfocaban sobre su existencia. Ahora se sentía necesario para alguien. Y esa sensación le agradaba.

Pero cuando esa chispa verde se apagaba, solo lo hacía por el dolor o la pena. El dolor que le causaban sus propios congéneres humanos. Su propio padre.

¡Vaya que la vida podía ser muy irónica!

Esa cría de humano se ganó su corazón, su lealtad, su cariño, su confianza. Ella le derribo.

Ella lo iba a matar, pero lo libero.

Ella lo curo.

Ella lo alimento cuando el solo no podía, e incluso cuando ya podía lo seguía alimentando.

Lo escondió para que nadie le lastimara.

Le hacía compañía.

Le hablaba y pasaba tiempo con él como si fuera la mejor cosa que pudiera existir en el mundo que permanecer a su lado.

La soledad dejo de ser atractiva para él. Desde ese momento la esperaba todas las tardes para poder verla, escucharla, sentir su aroma y sus caricias, escuchar ese dulce sonido que salía de sus labios cuando algo le divertía, tiempo después supo que se llamaba risa, y que el mismo podía emitir algo similar, pero solo con ella es que le salía el impulso de demostrar su propia alegría.

Sin duda, lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido en su existencia, fue encontrarse con esa cría de humano tan singular y única. Y quería compartir su existencia con la de ella, para hacerla feliz todos los días, ver cada día ese hermoso brillo esmeralda en su mirar.

Pero. Por ahora, debía levantarla. Aun había mucho por hacer si querían irse esa misma semana al finalizar la luna azul.

— Hicca — susurro entreabriendo un poco sus alas para despertarla, sin embargo ella no se movió, parecía tener un muy buen sueño. Pero por desgracia, debía de despertar. Suspiro. Realmente no quería despertarla.

— Vamos Hicca, despierta — dijo esta vez en voz alta, sin susurros. Esta vez pareció funcionar, ya que se comenzó a mover, dando señales de despertar de su tan relajante y cómodo sueño.

— Vamos, dormilonsita, hay que levantarse — le dijo con cariño, mientras acariciaba con amor su espalda y cuello, que más que despertarla hacia que se quisiera dormir de nuevo.

— Anda mi amor, que ya es de mañana, es sol ya salió — eso era mentira, pero tenía que hacer que se levantara. Y funciono.

— ¡Mierda es tardísimo! — se alarmo la joven, pues aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer, mucho que empacar. (Que de ropa no mucho, más lo eran sus libros y otro tipo de pertenencias)

— Que bueno que ya despertaste. Y no te preocupes. Aun no sale el sol — le dijo para tranquilizarla, lo bueno que le funciono sin tener represalias.

Hicca intento moverse, pero por desgracia (o fortuna, según se vea) ocasiono darle un fuerte apretón al miembro dormido de Toothless, el cual aún se encontraba dentro suyo.

Tooth gruño.

Más no era un gruñido de queja o protesta.

Fue un gruñido de placer.

— No debiste haces eso — dijo él.

Ella gimió.

Él muy condenado se había puesto duro de repente estando dentro de ella. Por un momento pensó en cómo salirse del asunto, pero no tuvo oportunidad de nada, ni de pensar en una queja.

Él termino de abrir sus alas a los lados y se sentó con las piernas estiradas, quedando Hicca sentada sobre el regazo Tooth y con sus piernas flexionadas a los lados de las caderas de él.

— Vas a tener que ayudarme — le dijo al oído de la muchacha con voz ronca cargada de deseo.

No tuvo tiempo ni de contestar. Él la tomo de los glúteos la elevo lo suficiente para luego dejarla caer, enrollo su cola en la delgada cintura para ayudarse a dar las envestidas y hacerlo más rápido. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Hicca fue tomando iniciativa, siendo ella la que llevaba el mando, sujetándose de los hombros de Tooth y saltando un poco apenas. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez tuvieron que ser rápidos, por tal motivo Tooth se encargaba de sus senos y clítoris. Esta vez ambos se corrieron rápido.

— ¿Ya estarás satisfecho cierto? — pregunto aun jadeando la chica.

— Por ahora — sonrió complacido.


	3. ¿Quien mas se une a mi?

Todos los personajes son de Cressidia Crowel y la pelicula de DreamWorks.

* * *

 **¿Quién mas se une a mi?**

Aclaraciones:

En esta historia Hicca no perdió la pierna, esta entera, (lo que el pobre original muchacho no). Y su cabello lo tiene en trenza hasta media espalda.

Suelo utilizar los nombres en español, pero usare ambos para Toothless Chimuelo, de ahí en más, me inclino por los nombre en español.

Narración

(Aclaraciones del personaje o la autora según la narración)

— diálogos —

— _diálogos en idioma de dragones_ —

— " _pensamientos de un personaje"_ —

— **_"comunicación por el vínculo de Hicca y Tooth"_** — que es como los pensamientos y los diálogos mezclados, pero solo entre Tooth e Hicca.

Si no me dejaste comentario pero te gusto la historia, pues sigue leyendo.

Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron sus reviews:

Lewis Minu: Gracias, y tomare el consejo de cambiarle la clasificación. Precisamente porque no hay muchos fics así, y menos aún en español, pensé ¿Por qué no?

Asmodeus: gracias, me esfuerzo y re-leo varias veces el documento para asegurarme que sigue un orden cronológico, no que se salte de una parte a otra, también soy cuidadosa en que se entienda quien es el personaje que está hablando. Personalmente, considero que es molesto leer una historia que no tiene congruencia y están todas las palabras y argumentos mezclados sin un orden. Es agradable que se reconozca el trabajo que hice aunque sea en algo tan banal como un fanfic.

LaRoja09: pienso hacer esta historia un poco más larga que eso, pero sin darle demasiados rodeos. Algunos puntos los tengo claros, pero otros más, depende de los giros que le agregue conforme avance la trama.

También quiero agradecer a quienes agregaron a favoritos y alerta.

Si más que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

 **¿Quién más se une a mí?**

— ¿Ya estarás satisfecho cierto? — pregunto aun jadeando la chica.

— Por ahora — sonrió complacido.

De nueva cuenta, volvió a avergonzarse la chica Haddock.

Como le encantaba a ese desgraciado hijo de trol burlarse de ella.

Toothless noto su molestia reflejada en sus facciones y en su sentir, pues cada vez, la conexión entre ellos se hacía más y más estrecha. Por tanto, no les era difícil comunicar su sentir el uno al otro.

— Yo te amo, pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade el hecho de que te estés burlando de mí una y otra vez. Así que te pido que no lo hagas. — hablo solemne la chica Haddock, dejando muy en claro su molestia e inconformidad y la forma para dejar de incordiarla.

El por su parte, desenrosco su cola de la cintura de su amada liberándola.

La miro fijamente con sus ojos verde toxico, entendiendo claramente su molestia.

— Esta bien. No volveré a hacer algo que te moleste — le prometió mientras le regalaba un abrazo, acunando el rostro de Hicca entre el hueco de su mentón y clavícula. Acaricio el suave pelo castaño rojizo y beso su pelo y frente.

El alivio invadió el corazón de Hicca, pues esas bromas no hacían otra cosa que hacerla sentir insegura, como si todo lo que estuviera haciendo fuera realmente malo.

Él, al sentir el alivio de la chica, supo hasta qué punto era que estaba lastimando el corazón de su niña.

Para él, lo que eran juegos y bromas inocentes, era para ella inseguridad y miedo.

La tuvo entre sus brazos un momento más. Poco a poco, deshicieron el abrazo en el que cada uno apresaba al otro.

— No volveré a hacer nada que te lastime. Te lo juro. — en el tono del hombre entre sus brazos pudo apreciar el arrepentimiento por haberla hecho sentir insegura y frágil, siendo que él quería hacerla feliz. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, aceptando sus disculpas de forma sincera.

Ya más tranquilos los dos, se dispusieron a continuar con sus respectivos deberes cada uno. De nuevo Hicca hizo amago de querer levantarse, solo que esta vez fue asistida por la cola del dragón para darse apoyo.

Esa ocasión, ambos se asearon en el agua confortable de la cala.

Ese era el tipo de situaciones y momentos, que aunque no intimaban, se clasificaban como momentos íntimos entre una pareja de enamorados.

Pero había algo de lo que el vástago del rayo tenía cierto interés, y lo hizo saber.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? — le pregunto el semi hombre a su pareja.

— ¿Respecto a qué? —

— A tus sentidos, como la vista el olfato y esas cosas. ¿Cómo te has sentido? —

— Bastante bien. De hecho, durante el día de ayer, me fui dando cuenta que mi fuerza física aumentaba y fui acostumbrándome a ello. — explico una alegre muchachita curiosa. Que ya había terminado de asearse y se secaba con una toalla.

— Ya veo ¿Qué más has notado? — él también había terminado de asearse, mas no le hacía falta secarse, por lo que solo se sacudió el agua cual perro.

Una imagen que le resulto muy cómica a la chica, mas no se burló y continúo con la explicación.

— Bueno, el aumento de fuerza gradual, me canso menos, mi vista mejoro mucho, puedo oler mejor las cosas, escucho mejor, y resiento menos el frio, o al menos ya no afecta tanto pero aun así debo de cubrirme bien para no enfermarme. — ella ya se estaba vistiendo con su atuendo de siempre, y aun no salía el sol.

— Me alegro. — sonrió él. — Para el final del ritual, no solo tus sentidos serán tan agudos como los míos, tendrás tanta fuerza como yo. Y si tú quisieras pues…—

— ¿Qué? ¿Si yo quisiera que? —

— bueno, si estás de acuerdo, si tu quisieras incluso podrás dar a luz a una furia nocturna — explico él.

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! — exclamo sorprendida cuando terminaba de vestirse.

Él asintió aun sonriendo ligeramente.

— Muy en serio. Sería un hibrido. Una mezcla de ambos. Pero así como yo, podría cambiar completamente de dragón a humano o al revés a antojo suyo desde el principio —

— Eso sería increíble, podría incluso volar como tú, incluso evitar que los furia nocturna desaparezcan. Podríamos restaurar la especie furia nocturna juntos — cada vez estaba más feliz y emocionada.

— Hasta podríamos fundar una pequeña aldea de dragones donde vivamos en paz. Dragones y humanos que amen a los dragones como nosotros — ya estaba derramando lágrimas de alegría.

— Haremos todo eso y más. Haremos todo lo que tú quieras. — le dijo un muy feliz Toothless y orgulloso de su pareja.

Y ¿Por qué no decirlo?

.

Él también quería todo aquello con lo que ya estaba soñando su amada.

.

Un hogar.

.

Paz.

.

Familia.

.

Hijos.

.

Libertad.

.

La esperanza de una vida con dignidad.

.

— Pero por el momento hay que movernos con cautela. — dijo él.

— Sí, tienes razón. — concordó con su pareja.

Una vez que ella termino de vestirse, Chimuelo volvió a su forma de dragón completamente, e Hicca procedió a ponerle la silla y la prótesis que diseño para que volara sin su ayuda.

La rutina que surgió desde la primera noche de luna se llevó a cabo con relativa normalidad.

Desayunaban en la casa del jefe.

Chimuelo llevaba más comida para la noche.

Hicca empacaba más cosas de su habitación.

(Se había hecho de muchos planos y libros, también de herramientas exclusivas de su uso personal para sus inventos).

Un dragón entrenado por ella se llevaba las cosas de Hicca al nido al que irían, cuidando que ningún humano se diera cuenta. (Y no es por presumir, pero la chica hizo un espléndido trabajo entrenando dragones)

Daba indicaciones precisas en el pueblo para llevar a cabo los trabajos y deberes de cada uno de los habitantes que aún seguían en Berk.

Revisaba que todo estuviera en orden y se llevara a cabo correctamente. (No por nada le dejaban a cargo muchas cosas. Cuando estoico no estaba, ella era la cabeza de toda la tribu).

Hicca era custodiada por dos hembras pesadillas monstruosas, de las cuales una de ellas le entregaba el reporte de los barcos Hooligans.

Claro que ayudaba mucho el hecho de que se fueron muchos vikingos de los más problemáticos en los drakkar (barcos vikingos) por tanto solo le quedaba lidiar con unos cuantos, que aunque no eran pocos, era más sencillo.

Hicca se encontraba trabajando dentro de la forja en unas herramientas que se rompieron en la mañana, pues, unos vikingos torpes haciendo " _quien sabe qué"_ las rompieron, y quien mejor para repararlas que la jefa Hicca.

La joven hizo una mueca de asco por el último sobre nombre que ella misma se pensó.

 _"Jefa Hicca"_ jefa de los vikingos Hooligan de Berk.

.

Otra mueca de asco.

.

Sin duda sonaba mal.

.

Estuvo muy ensimismada en su trabajo por un rato, hasta que escucho los claros y definidos pasos de alguien que se acercaba dubitativo a su forja, justo donde estaba trabajando.

Dejando por un momento su trabajo, se acercó a la ventana que hacía a la vez de mostrador abriendo las ventanillas de la misma revelando a un muy nervioso Patapez, el cual se veía claramente contrariado.

No era raro verlo nervioso, pero estaba mucho más que en muchas otras ocasiones, lo cual, le preocupaba.

— Eh Hicca, hola — saludo levantando una mano en saludo totalmente nervioso.

— esto, disculpa, no quiero molestarte. Dime. Tú. Tú. ¿Estás muy ocupada en este momento? — dijo más que nervioso y preocupado el pobre muchacho.

— No demasiado en este momento — le respondió lo más calmada que pudo, pero parecía algo preocupada.

— puedo atenderte ahora mismo. Pasa y toma asiento. —

— ** _"¡Mierda! Señal de alarma Toothless Chimuelo Furia Nocturna ven a la forja inmediatamente. Pero mantente clamado. Patapez está a solas conmigo. Recuerda. Él, solo es Patapez. No atacar."_** — pensó la chica llamando por el vínculo a su Ást.

Si algo llegaba a sospechar Patapez, era mejor tener a su dragón cerca.

El negro dragón sintió la necesidad de su pareja desde antes de que ella le llamase por el vínculo y se dirigió a donde su pareja de forma rápida y sigilosa.

Pese a sus deseos de estar ahí a la de ya, aun debían mantener las apariencias.

— " ** _Desde que escuchaste a Patapez acercarse yo ya estaba de camino a ti. Llego en unos segundos"_** — resoplo molesto el furia.

Él quería volar todo en pedazos incluyendo al rubio.

De una o de otra forma, nadie, **NADIE,** debía nunca acercarse **DEMASIADO** a su pareja.

 **ELLA ES DE ÉL Y ÉL DE ELLA. DE NADIE MÁS Y POBRE DE AQUEL QUE QUIERA CAMBIAR EN LO MAS MÍNIMO AQUELLO..**.

Hicca invito a su amigo a entrar a la forja, cerro las ventanas a como estaban desde el principio, le dejo el paso a Patapez por una de las puertas laterales, y seguido de que entro el vikingo entro también el dragón de la chica, como si este siempre hubiera estado a su espalda y no acabando de llegar.

Le señalo un banco para que pudiera sentarse en lo que ella terminaba con la reparación de las herramientas. Lo que el pobre vikingo agradeció internamente, pues primero debía de organizar sus ideas y decirle la razón que lo llevo a verla.

— Lamento que no tenga nada que ofrecerte, pero como vez esta es la forja y no mi casa — le comento la chica para intentar relajar un poco el ambiente de tensión que se generaba entre un nervioso Patapez, un furia acostado prudentemente entre el fogón y las armas terminadas, no fuera a ser a ese humano se le ocurriera tomar algo y atacarlos, tampoco le despegaba el ojo al rubio, no fuera a ser que lo tome desprevenido.

Eso sí que no.

— Esta bien, no hay problema — le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Como agradecía Patapez por la amabilidad de la chica. Él sentía una gran admiración por su compañera, incluso la respetaba desde antes del incidente con la muerte roja, solo que no decía nada para que no la tomaran también con él. Hoy día, se lamentaba mucho de su cobardía.

Pero esta vez, esta vez, la vida le daba una oportunidad para redimirse, aunque ni él mismo lo supiera.

Mientras que a ella, no le faltaba mucho para terminar desde antes de que llegara Patapez, así que termino relativamente rápido con las herramientas por reparar, las reviso, y hasta que no estuvo satisfecha con el resultado fue que se dio a si misma el visto bueno con su trabajo.

Por sobre muchas cosas, ella es ahora, y seria siempre una orgullosa herrero.

Luego de terminar de pulir las herramientas, salió a la puerta de la forja y encargo a una de las pesadillas monstruosas llevar un cesto con esas herramientas a su dueño.

Sin duda se sentía orgullosa por el entrenamiento que les dio a sus dragones.

— ahora sí. Dime Patapez ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunto la chica sentándose en un banco cerca de su dragón, viendo de frente a un muy angustiado vikingo rechoncho.

— Bueno, es, es por lo de la luna azul — comenzó su explicación con algo de nervios.

— Ya algo me habías comentado — le alentó a continuar la chica.

— Resulta que descifre el significada de unas runas muy antiguas, las cuales no concordaban entre si desde el principio. Pero luego descubrí algo inquietante. —

— y ¿Qué descubriste? — le presiono un poco ella a dejarse de rodeos, de un modo muy sutil.

— Resulta que tanto un humano como un dragón, que sea considerado digno, puede pedir un deseo especial por aquel ser que conquiste su corazón. —

— ¿Y eso que significa? — pregunto haciéndose un poco la tonta. Aunque no sabía que ella también podía pedir algún deseo.

— significa que en esta luna tu podrías pedir algo ya sea para ti misma o para alguien más. Incluso los dragones podrían pedir algún deseo, como prosperidad, regenerar alguna parte perdida de su cuerpo o algo similar — explico algo emocionado. Él ya sabía que ella pediría por la aleta de su dragón, si es que este no lo había hecho ya.

— ¿lo dices en serio? —

— sí, pero no es solo eso. Incluso podrías adquirir las características de un dragón en específico. Pero no entendí del todo esa parte, ya que habla de una especie de ritual de unión. — se quedó pensativo un momento.

Pero Hicca sí que sabía de qué se trataba ese ritual.

— **_"Aparearse con un dragón"_** — fue el pensamiento en común de Hicca y Toothless a la vez que completo la frase del muchacho, más obvio que ninguno dijo nada.

De una forma que no sabía que podía, primero palideció y luego sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar las dulces, agradables, amorosas, placenteras, calientes, manos y caricias de su amado.

La ávida húmeda y cálida lengua de su amante explorando su cuerpo desde su boca, cuello, clavícula, hombros, como se detenía en sus senos para " _jugar_ " con ellos a su antojo, masajeando, besando, succionando, lamiendo, todo en perfecta sincronía para…

Chimuelo gruño en protesta.

De por si al pobre reptil le costaba horrores no abalanzarse sobre SU mujer a cualquier momento y cualquier hora del día o de la noche y darle con todo lo que tenía. (Que ya iba tomando práctica, y quería más).

Y para acabarla de joder, compartía pensamientos y sensaciones con Hicca, de ese modo sabía que le gustaba y que no, tal como en la mañana, supo exactamente dónde y cómo usar sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo.

No solo sentía su propio placer, sino también el de su pequeña pareja.

Pero que justo en _ese_ momento ella recordara todo eso…

A esa acción se le denominaba de una sola forma:

TE CALIENTO PERO TE JODES.

Tan metidos estaban los dos en sus pensamientos, que Patapez tuvo que llamar su atención aclarando su garganta, con una mano cerrada justo delante de su boca, como si hubiera estado tosiendo.

— eh, Hicca, ¿estás bien? —

— Sí, claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué? — pregunto un poco nerviosa, pero milagrosamente, supo ocultarlo, o por lo menos no ser tan obvia con el rubio vikingo.

— bueno, es que de repente te quedaste muy callada. No es que seas demasiado parlanchina, pero bueno. También palideciste mucho, y luego quedaste casi completamente roja de la cara. — reflexiono.

— ¿Es por algo que dije? —

— no, para nada. Solo no le tomes importancia y dime que tanto fue lo descifraste acerca de la luna azul. —

— Oh sí, eso — hizo una pausa y continuo. — pues veras, según entendí, se pueden tomar las características específicas de un dragón en concreto al unirse espiritual y sentimentalmente con dicho dragón. Incluso, si mis traducciones son correctas. Pues… —

— ¿Qué? Vamos Patapez, continua y no me dejes con la duda. —

— Tener crías — dijo de sopetón. (O sea, a la brava, a lo bruto y sin tacto) — pueden tener crías que se puedan trasformar ya sea un humano o un dragón, totalmente a voluntad. —

Hicca y Chimuelo ya sabían todo eso, por supuesto, pero que un humano que no sea Hicca lo sepa, puede acarrearles problemas.

A menos que…

— ¿vez algún problema en eso? — le cuestiono la doncella.

A menos que Patapez piense aunque sea un poco como ella, entonces tendrían un poco más de oportunidad.

Y de eso había una alta probabilidad.

— A eso venia. — dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerla la mirada.

Se sentía avergonzado de lo que sentía, de lo pensaba. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa deseaba una oportunidad. Y ¿Quién mejor para entenderla que su mejor amiga? ¿Quién mejor para entenderle que la persona que amaba más a los dragones que incluso a si misma?

— veras, no es necesario ser un genio para saber cómo se tiene crías un humano y un dragón — dijo aun sin verle a los ojos, con voz serena, casi impersonal.

Aun así, Hicca asintió con la cabeza a modo de afirmar, mas no dijo nada y espero a que él continuara.

— sabes que yo, había sentido algo por Heder, pero ella me humillo. La única buena compañía que he tenido, ha sido mi dragona, solo con ella pude contar cuando más deprimido estaba. —

Se hizo otra pausa. Hicca sabía hacia donde se dirigía, o al menos lo intuía, y esa dirección la favorecía en grande.

— Cuando quise acercarme un poco más a Heder, ella me humillo. Me sentí terrible, y muy deprimido. Como sabes, o al menos creo que intuyes, mis padres se avergüenzan mucho de mí. —

— A que no es agradable ¿cierto? — dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Hubo saña en la última frase de Hicca, mucho sarcasmo e ironía. Claramente se sentía molesta, y Patapez sabía por qué.

Desde que eran niños chicos, desde los cuatro, antes de que sus congéneres la degradaran y humillaran, Patapez e Hicca eran buenos amigos, porque ambos eran casi igual de tiernos en su forma de ser.

Pero por cobarde. Por ser un completo cobarde, una gallina, un traidor, dejo que la maltrataran, la dejo sola, y encima se juntaba con los que la hacían sangrar (principalmente Patán).

No hizo nada.

Ni la ayudo ni le pego.

Pero hizo algo peor. Solo se quedaba viendo. Ni si quiera un _perdón_ por todo lo que paso en soledad.

No tuvo cara para decirle nada ante su comentario. Se merecía eso y más. Y lo que peor lo hacía, era que solo con él se llevaba _bien_ en toda la isla, sin contar claro, a los reptiles (y a Bocón, obvio).

— Nunca te pedí perdón… Hicca yo… —

— Deja eso. Ni se te ocurra. — le corto ella, sin cabida a replicas ni protestas.

— bueno, no te respondí la pregunta —

Hicca guardo silencio, atenta a lo que diría. Hasta donde había dicho Patapez, era muy probable que fuera a formar parte de la huida.

— Bueno. Lo que pienso de la unión entre humano y dragón, es que sería algo asombroso de ver. Seria digno de mención. —

— ¿No te parece malo? — le pregunto con precaución la chica, no fuera que le saliera el tiro por la culata.

— Para nada. Yo creo que sería algo bueno — hizo una pausa — Tan solo imagínate que naciera un humano-dragón o un dragón-humano, no habría guerra de dos lados porque tendría ambas naturalezas. Incluso, creo que sería bueno —

Definitivamente, incluiría a Patapez en su huida.

Sonrió Hicca, pero Patapez no lo supo porque aún tenía la mirada en el piso.

— ¿alguien más sabe de lo que tú piensas? ¿Se lo has contado a alguien más? —

— No. No lo sabe nadie más, ni si quiera Gothi —

— bien. Porque voy a darte una oportunidad. Una oportunidad que no tiene igual. —

.

Fuera de la forja, iban caminando varios vikingos hacia el gran comedor, pues a muy pocos se les da el don (paciencia) como para saber cocinar algo decente y terminar en el recinto para no morir intoxicados por su propia mano.

Entre esos vikingos caminaban los hermanos Hofferson, que constantemente discutían que quien era el mejor guerrero, quien gano cual carrera de dragones, quien ganaría en la siguiente carrera, de lo molesto y fastidioso que le resultaba a la rubia el coqueteo del molesto Patán, la insufrible Brutilda que quería "lamerle los músculos".

Era realmente molesto para ambos hermanos las hormonas descontroladas de los "descerebrados" como ellos los llamaban, pero cada uno tenía su técnica de batalla para alejarlos.

Aster solo la ignoraba, o le decía algún comentario hiriente, lo cual de vez en cuando le funcionaba, si no, le decía a su hermana que la alejara. (Pero para que negarlo, ya se la había cogido una vez, mas no le gusto).

Por muy desgraciado infeliz que muchos le pudieran catalogar, difícilmente golpearía a una mujer.

No.

Mejor que una mujer golpee a otra.

Astrid, recurría casi a lo mismo, solo se limitaba a ignorar, y si el bruto llegaba a más que palabras simplemente tomaba su hacha y le apuntaba al cuello.

Si algo le molesta, simple.

Toma un hacha, ponla en su cuello y si él no hace lo que ella quiere, pues lo mata.

A todo problema, solo corta su cuello (literal).

Ambos Hofferson pasaron al lado de la forja, y como no, Astrid fue a hablar.

— Nunca lo vas a arreglar con Hicca ¿verdad? — pregunto ella seria.

No es que le interesara mucho nada que no fuera ella misma y destacar. Nada.

— ¿Por qué debería? — pregunto de vuelta de forma retórica, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo que para él ella no valía nada.

— Porque ella es la segunda mejor mujer en Berk, ella es la hija del jefe, de casarte con ella tú serias el jefe, luego te deshaces de ella y te buscar otra mejor — dijo como si fuese demasiado obvio y casi molesta por tener que explicarlo. —

— Y ¿Qué supones tú que yo ganaría al ser jefe de una bola de idiotas que se hacen llamar vikingos? — no le interesaba mucho ser jefe, no le veía la gran cosa. Después de todo, Estoico el Basto, no era tan fiero ni tan buen vikingo en realidad, según opinión suya.

— Evitarías que el idiota que suba al puesto nos ordene que hacer. No quiero que la zorra estúpida me siga dando órdenes —

— Es tu problema —

Y a todo problema, el hacha en el cuello.

— Tienes razón. — _es MI problema, y lo resolveré a MI modo_.

El problema era que Hicca tarde o temprano ascendería a ser jefa, con o sin marido, y ya que ella viajaba tanto y conocía a tanta gente, que había visto en ocasiones en las que la acompaño.

Por ello no sería raro que todos la reconocieran a ella como jefe.

Y ni se diga conseguir marido, eso ella lo tendría con solo tronar los dedos porque…

Hicca es llamativa.

Hicca es atractiva para los hombres.

Es incluso que su actitud les gusta a los hombres que ella conoce.

En más de quince ocasiones varios hombres muy llamativos se le acercaron a Astrid, y ella muy orgullosa, pensó que querían coquetear con ella. Pero los muy malditos le pedían que los ayudara a tan siquiera saludar a la _tierna y adorable_ castañita.

Le pedían que les dijera que le gusta y que no de la jinete del furia. Le pedían ayuda para conquistar su corazón.

¡Por los dioses!

Hasta presencio como varios jóvenes le ofrecían bellos y caros presentes.

Atenciones.

Flores de las más bellas y exóticas.

Prendas dignas de la realeza.

Joyas.

Prácticamente besaban el piso por donde ella caminaba.

Y ni se diga cuantas veces buscaban excusas baratas para abrazarla, besarle la mano, intentar besarle la mejilla, tomarla de la mano, intentar cargarla que por que se t _ropezaba accidentalmente_ , bailar con ella…

 **NADIE.**

 **NADIE.**

 **NUNCA.**

 **JAMÁS.**

Podría estar por encima de ella.

¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¡Ella era Astrid Hofferson!

Ella es, siempre ha sido y siempre será la mejor vikinga de todo el archipiélago vikingo.

La mejor guerrera

La mejor en armas.

La mejor luchadora.

La mejor jinete.

De una vez por todas, resolvería ese problema.

A como de lugar.

Mientras tanto en la forja…

— ¿Has entendido todo? — le pregunto un hombre de cabello moreno a un muchachito de cabello rubio y muy corpulento.

— Sí. Lo he entendido todo. — le respondió de vuelta el muchacho rubio al moreno.

— Entonces… ¿Podemos contar contigo? — le pregunto una doncella de cabellos semi pelirrojos al rubio.

— Por supuesto que sí. Cuentan con migo. — respondió solemne el aludido, seguro de que estaba haciendo la acción más correcta y buena que podía hacer un ser humano en su posición.

— Bien. Entonces, por el momento actúa lo más cotidiano que puedas, no levantes sospechas de nadie. Di que tus obligaciones son las crías de dragón y prepara cestos para llevarnos a los más pequeños que aún no pueden volar por si mismos — ordeno la doncella, que ya sabía, contaba con la ayuda de su ahora amigo.

— A la orden Hicca — respondió solemne Patapez.

— Y antes de que te vayas — llamo su atención de nuevo el moreno.

— Albóndiga se quedó a tu lado porque siente más que una mera amistad hacia ti. Si antes tuvo crías, es porque el deber de un dragón es perpetuar su especie. — le revelo.

— Es decir ¿Cómo tú con Hicca? —

— Exactamente — hizo una pequeña pausa, y le puso una mano en el hombro al muchacho.

— Mira, no es de mi incumbencia lo que hacen los demás. Pero si antes tuvo crías fue por obligación, no porque te fuera infiel o algo similar. — le dijo serio.

— Y esta noche, intenta ir a un lugar apartado del pueblo. Arregla algo que creas que le guste. —

— Oh — fue lo único que atino a responder, ya que sabía a qué iban esas palabras.

Sin más miramientos salió de la forja, cuidando no abrir demasiado la puerta. Ahora le tocaba no solo el trabajo de asegurarse que todas las crías de dragón viajaran seguras, sino que tenía que prepararle algo agradable a su dragona.

Con la templanza que él mismo no sabía que tenía, evito ponerse nervioso, o rojo de la cara. Debía preparar algo especial, y sabía que y donde podría preparar algo así.

Mientras que dentro de la forja…

— ¿Es cierto eso que le dijiste? — le pregunto Hicca a Toothless.

— De todo ¿Qué? — quiso que se especificara.

— Que albóndiga tuvo crías antes por obligación y no por otra cosa —

— Es cierto sí. —

— Y ¿Qué hay de sus sentimientos hacia Patapez? ¿Eso también es cierto? —

— Lo es, pero eso es algo que ella un no sabe —

Hicca casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

— ¿Qué? — solo atinó a decir eso.

— Albóndiga quiere de la misma forma a su jinete que yo te quiero a ti. Pero esta aferrada a que nunca tendrá una oportunidad con quien de verdad quiere estar. Es decir, que con un pequeño empujón, todo estará solucionado —

— Menos mal. Casi me matas del espanto. —

— No lo hare, ahora menos que eres más fuerte — sonrió él.

Ella quiso cambiar de tema, pues el cómo adquiría esa fuerza, pues, no era con el ejercicio que uno llamaría común o convencional.

Pero aun así era ejercicio del bueno.

— El que casi si se muere del espanto es Patapez, cuando te transformaste así de la nada — reflexiono.

— menos mal que tenía ese mandil a la mano, se veía claramente incómodo con un hombre desnudo en la misma habitación que él. Creo que tendré que confeccionarte unos pantalones que puedas usar aun con la cola de dragón. —

— Anqué no tengo idea de porque estaba tan nervioso, se supone que no debe ponerse nervioso con otro hombre. Ni que YO le fuera a hacer algo — hizo una mueca de asco total.

— Bien, señor yo soy digno macho — hizo ella una vocecilla que al dragón le pareció de lo más graciosa.

— Hay trabajo que hacer antes de que caiga la noche. Tú tienes que dar el aviso que Patapez también nos ayudara y vendrá con nosotros. Yo tengo que coordinar a los demás dragones que se llevaran algunas canastas con las crías, dar órdenes a muchos otros vikingos para que no hagan peleas tontas y tengan suficiente suministros para la estación del invierno devastador. —

— Esta bien. Me queda claro, cada uno tiene trabajo por hacer. —

— Pero antes de que te vayas — dijo ella deteniéndolo y sentándolo en el banco donde ella anteriormente estaba sentada.

— Cierra los ojos —

Le ordeno ella.

Obediente, él cerró los ojos.

Hicca acerco su rostro al de Toothless.

Al principio solo roso sus labios con los de él, apenas haciendo un contacto. Pero no quedo allí, sino que de nuevo acerco sus labios a los de él en un auténtico beso. Cambio de tener inclinado su rostro de derecha a izquierda, acariciaba los finos labios de él con sus llenos y carnosos labios, atrapaba entre los suyos el labio superior y luego el inferior. Sus manos estaban ocupadas en acariciar el rostro afilado, su mentón, sus mejillas tersas, sus negras cejas con los pulgares.

Lentamente separo sus labios de los de él, más aun cado uno podía respirar el aliento del otro.

— Te amo — susurro ella contra sus labios.

— Ni el ardiente sol, ni el frio atroz, me alejaran de ti amor. No tengo miedo a ahogarme. No temo a caer al vacío. Si me prometes corazón, ser para siempre mío mi amor. — dijo entre suaves pausas, quería dejarle muy claro su sentir.

Ambos tenían abiertos los ojos. Verde toxico y verde bosque estaban enlazados en un contacto íntimo, tan personal…

— Te lo juro. Para siempre. Solo tuyo. — le susurro contra sus labios con voz ronca, profunda, varonil, pero tan sedosa que por poco hace caer de rodillas a la joven dama de diecisiete años.

Ella sonrió.

Sin necesidad de decir nada más, él se levantó del banco, se quitó el delantal de cuero café y se lo entrego a Hicca, para lego transformarse completamente en dragón.

Ambos salieron de la forja ya con el horno apagado y todo en orden.

Cada quien se fue por lado que le correspondía para cumplir con sus respectivos deberes.

Hicca aseguro las provisiones de los vikingos, conto y verifico que todo estuviera en orden, las carnes, el pescado, tanto para humanos y un poco más (si solo había suficiente para los vikingos y no para dragones, habría sospechas) también verduras.

No solo de carne vive el hombre, por mucho que este lo niegue.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el trabajo se dirigió hacia la zona donde algunos cosechaban sus verduras y algunas frutas.

De paso compro algunas para su casa, alegando que en la casa del jefe faltaba mucha comida. (Que no era del todo falso). Tenía que tener provisiones para lo que le quedara de semana y el viaje que se avecinaba. También semillas, y se planteó hacerse sus propias herramientas de cultivo, si era conveniente hacerlas antes o después de irse.

Mejor antes, no valla ser que en el nido del alfa no pueda hacerlas. Y una vez allí, les compartiría de todo lo que hiciera. Pesca, cultivo, prótesis en caso de que alguno la necesite, hacer más cómodos sus nidos.

Capaz que como la última vez, sus nidos fueran apenas un agujero en una roca volcánica.

Habiendo terminado con sus deberes a con el pueblo. Que aunque no fueran en ese momento muchos habitantes, aun así era muy absorbente. En fin.

Luego de terminar con sus deberes y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, se dirigió al gran comedor siendo custodiada por dos fieras pesadillas monstruosas.

Iba montada en Lía, una pesadilla roja y amarilla. Y en su flanco izquierdo, Tea, que más que roja, era tinta con verde olivo.

A Hicca le parecían bonitos esos tonos.

Una vez en las puertas del gran comedor desmonto de Lía y ambas dragonas le seguían de cerca como buenas guardianas a su flanco derecho e izquierdo.

Pero había algo muy importante que hasta el momento había pasado por alto.

¿Cómo le haría para que nadie nunca intentara siquiera buscarles?

Se sentó en una mesa al centro del gran salón ya con un plato con comida y dos cestos de pescado para que comieran sus compañeras reptiles.

Como se había pasado todo el día de un lado para otro, apenas estaba comiendo y no faltaría mucho para el anochecer así que debía apurarse con el resto de los encargos.

Tal y como dijo a Toothless, él se encargó de poner a los demás dragones en aviso sobre la ayuda de Patapez.

Ella dio instrucciones a sus dragones para llevarse en las cestas a las crías de varias edades.

Muchos salían volando a la vista del pueblo sin las cestas y en un punto en concreto de la isla fuera de la vista de los aldeanos, recogían las cestas cerradas con las crías y las pertenencias de la chica y se iban por donde nadie los viera.

Para pasar desapercibidos, otros más se aseguraban de las vías fueran totalmente despejadas de las vistas curiosas de cualquier humano. Lo que les facilitaba mucho su deserción.

También se aseguró de revisar los suministros que había en los graneros, recogió las semillas que creyó necesitaría. Para los suministros de carne y pescado, seria hasta el último día porque lo más probable es que se la comieran los mensajeros en el camino y ni para que tomarse una molestia así si de nada iría a servir.

Luego de un día de arduo trabajo, llego la hora de retirarse todos a descansar.

Las dragonas Lía y Tea se encargaron de llevarla a la cala. Pero claro que fue cuidadosa y entro a su casa con ambas dragonas, y se salió por la puerta de atrás, asegurándose de dejar bien cerrada su casa.

Una vez que llego al claro, ambas dragonas se fueron, cuidando ir bien escondidas, pero no fueron a la aldea, sino a al bosque. Cerca de la cala por si fueran a ser llamadas en la mañana además que los que patrullaban las calles verían extrañados pasear por ahí a esas horas precisamente a esas dos dragonas.

Mejor se ahorraban dolores de cabeza posteriores.

Una vez que la chica Haddock estuvo en la entrada de la cueva fue recibida por el olor de comida que prometía ser deliciosa. Cocinada por el hibrido de su marido, quien por cierto ya le tenía lista la cena: unos ricos pescados asados en la fogata, atravesados con varas y ya a la temperatura perfecta para comerlos sin quemarse la boca.

Este gesto por parte de él, fue recompensado con besos y caricias.

— Gracias por hacerme de comer — le dijo la chica Abadejo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y la ternura irradiando en sus ojos de verde vida.

— Has estado todo el día trabajando muy duro, y yo quería consentirte — le dijo conciliador el Furia a su amada con la ternura irradiando igualmente en sus ojos verde toxico.

— Te quiero — le dijo dulcemente la muchacha.

El dragón condujo con cuidado a su pareja a sentarse cerca de la fogata para cenar ambos. Le arrimo su cena, que aunque era sencilla en preparación era bien apreciado por Hicca, ya que nadie nunca se tomaba la molestia en ser amable con ella. Nunca nadie hacia algo por ella, salvo su dragón quien siempre procuraba su bien.

— Ten, bebe — le dijo él mientras le arrimaba también un vaso con lo que parecía ser té.

¡Por los dioses! Incluso se tomó la molestia en hacerle un dulce te de moras y miel. Estaba totalmente enternecida por las atenciones que le brindaba su mitad.

Ella lo acepto sonriente.

La cena transcurrió en un cálido y como ambiente íntimo que a ambos les agradaba. Cenaron juntos dentro de la cueva-habitación mientras apenas desaparecía el sol en el horizonte, dando paso lento pero firme a la oscuridad de la noche y con ello, la aparición de la luna que en esta ocasión se mostraba de un rosa violáceo.

Esta ocasión, ella pediría por la aleta faltante de Toothless.

Hicca salió un momento de la cueva y miro hacia la luna rosa violácea resplandeciente que alumbraba la cala y se reflejaba en el agua de está dando a todo el lugar una extraña, pero a la vez romántica y mística iluminación.

— Luna venerable, bella dama de la noche. Te suplico me concedas un deseo. — Recito Hicca mirando fijamente el astro que se alzaba místicamente en el firmamento nocturno — Revierte el capricho mío, que en imprudencia y desesperación arranque de mi amado una parte importante de su cuerpo. Su aleta, el alerón que arranque de su cola e impide su total libertad te suplico lo sanes y le devuelvas aquello que yo le quite. — con esas palabras dirigidas a la luna fue que Hicca pidió su deseo por su Ást.

De nuevo entro a la cueva junto a su pareja.

Fue dejando caer junto al lecho las piezas que componían su armadura de cuero quedando en sus ropas básicas.

Desato su largo pelo dejándolo en total libertad, siendo de color entre el rojo y castaño, totalmente liso suave y sedoso.

Se descalzo de sus botas de piel dejando al descubierto sus pequeños y delicados pies de color blanquecino cremoso con las puntas de los dedos ligeramente rosados siendo estos a su vez, coronados por unas finas y delicadas uñas del color de la suave crema con miel.

Se despojó de aquella camisa verde olivo de material suave que siempre hacia la función de guardar el calor en el delicado torso femenino y a su vez hacia la función de no dañarse tan delicada piel con los bordes y costuras del material duro de su armadura tan peculiar.

Dejo caer a un lado suyo el cinturón que sostenía en su lugar al pantalón de algodón y a este último lo dejo deslizarse con ayuda de sus manos hasta los tobillos, permitiendo a la piel de sus torneadas piernas y muslos libres de dicha prenda.

Quedando solamente en las telas que cubrían aquellas partes de su cuerpo por las que era llamada mujer.

Todo ante la atenta mirada verde toxico que se posaba sobre su menuda y poco acentuadas curvas femeninas, haciendo claro énfasis que era una mujer dotada de perfectos y suaves atributos haciendo un perfecto balance de sensualidad e inocencia.

Ella se sentó en el lecho con suavidad, lecho que fue construido cuidadosamente por su amado previendo siempre por su comodidad.

— Ven — llamo con suavidad extendiendo sus gráciles brazos como afirmación del llamado.

Su pareja obedeció. Siempre le obedecía y siempre lo hará.

Tooth fue recibido por los pecosos brazos con amor y dulzura por parte de su amada envolviendo a su vez, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de tan suave y delicada figura del cual era esclavo y se sentía el ser de toda la creación más afortunado por ello.

El furia nocturna la cría maldita del relámpago y la muerte misma.

El único que en siglos reto y venció a la temible muerte roja.

El único al que nadie nunca logro vencer en un combate.

Era su esclavo, su guardián, su prisionero, su custodio, medio de transporte, burro de carga, conejillo de indias para sus más locos experimentos, el amante que cumpliría cada capricho que ella tuviese, su más fiel y sumiso siervo, el que se postraba ante ella si esta así lo dictaba, su más letal arma a su disposición una orden y aniquilaría a quien ella dictase.

Él es y seria todo aquello que Hicca dictase sobre su ser.

Absolutamente todo.

Ambos compartían un abrazo íntimo, completamente alejados de la lujuria y el pecado. La luz tenue de la luna que entraba a su acogedora guarida, siendo mezclada con las luces danzarinas de las llamas de la fogata que creaban ante los desarrollados ojos tanto humana como dragón un precioso efecto óptico resaltando ante sí la agraciada piel del otro entre los amantes.

Cada uno le pertenecía al otro. Ambos siendo la mitad del mismo entero.

Así como en la tarde, dentro de la forja ella le indico que cerrase los ojos y él obedeció.

Ella le beso suavemente, delineando con la punta de su lengua los bordes de los labios del hombre. Primero atrapo entre sus carnosos y rosados labios el superior y luego el inferior succionándolos entre suaves caricias, soltándolos un poco haciendo un muy leve _"plop",_ era cierto que ella es una inexperta total a la hora de besar. Pero en ese momento su propósito era puramente sentimental, por lo que el hombre en sus brazos disfrutaba las carias que le brindaba su amada. Que aunque inexpertos ambos, se las arreglaban bastante bien.

Él también era un inexperto total en lo que se refería a besar, y a casi cualquier tipo de muestra de afecto que requiriera un contacto físico con su pareja, por lo que procuraba ir siempre con cautela para no lastimarla, buscaba ser gentil con su amada. Trataba de copiar los movimientos de la boca de su niña, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el rostro de la fémina y deslizaba sus dedos por la cabellera de ella, apreciando con deleite su suavidad en tan finas hebras castañas.

Poco a poco, de forma inconsciente se fueron recostando quedando el sobre ella aun con los brazos de uno alrededor del otro. En ningún momento rompieron el beso sino hasta unos minutos después.

El descendió de su boca hacia sus mejillas repartiendo besos y lamidas en dirección a su cuello donde succiono un poco aquella delicada y pecosa piel.

Hicca respiraba de forma irregular aun con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el servicio que le brindaba el vástago del rayo. Este descendió aún más hacia su clavícula repartiendo más besos y lamidas, siguió por sus hombros y su pecho, mientras sus manos recorrían el contorno de la cintura femenina en veces con las yemas de los dedos y otras con el dorso y los nudillos relajados dejando a su paso la erizada piel pecosa deseando más caricias de su amado.

Bajo su cabeza hasta llegar a los senos de la mujer quitando la tela que les hacía de soporte. Con detenimiento contemplo los pechos de su pareja, los cuales atendió con esmero al succionar el botón entre rosa y canela que coronaban sus atributos. Ella gemía por el placer del que víctima, se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones y la confianza ciega que le tenía a su mejor amigo.

Entre las caricias y masajes que Tooth dejaba en sus pechos junto con los besos y las succiones, fue que saco varios gemidos de placer mezclados con su nombre por parte de Hicca, mientras que la misma enredaba sus gráciles y diestros dedos en la salvaje cabellera negra de su amante.

Ninguno tenía especial prisa esa noche, por lo que iban a un paso calmo y sereno disfrutando tanto de las sensaciones dadas como recibidas.

El vástago del rayo fue bajando más y más hacia el vientre, deslizando en el proceso la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su mujer con sus diestras manos, de forma suave y calma.

Como en las veces anteriores, se dedicó con especial esmero en la zona intima de su pareja. Beso, lamio, succiono su clítoris sacando ya no gemidos, ahora jadeos con su nombre.

Ella se encontraba extasiada por las sensaciones que le brindaba su amante. Enredo sus dedos en la negra cabellera que yacía a la altura de su vientre bajo, de forma inconsciente atrayéndolo más hacia su intimidad. Se retorcía de placer, sentía como el calor y la necesidad crecían en su ser. Sintió como su pareja introducía su lengua simulando las penetraciones. Ese fue su límite. Llego con un grito ahogado a su clímax, llamando a su pareja.

Tooth se acomodó sobre ella, posicionándose entre los muslos de Hicca. Lentamente la penetro, pero esta vez no espero sino que comenzó un lento vaivén mientras besaba al objeto de su adoración. Ella le respondía los besos gustosa y enredaba sus dedos en el pelo negro atrayendo más hacia sí misma a Tooth para que no dejara de besarla. De vez en cuando se separaba un poco para recuperar algo de la respiración y de nuevo iba a por su boca.

Ambos amantes disfrutaban el uno con el otro, los gemidos del otro, la piel, el calor y la cercanía.

— Tooth… más rápido — pidió entre susurros la maestra de dragones a su amado.

Este le complació tal y como ella quería.

El ritmo subía cada vez más cada tanto de tiempo, cada vez que ella le marcaba que quería mas ya fuera con palabras susurradas al oído entre sus gemidos o se lo exigiera en gritos ahogados del placer. La pobre dama temblaba sin control ante el placer que le dedicaba su fiero guardián. Él le acariciaba toda piel que tuviera a su alcance, besaba su cuello, lo lamia con veneración con tanto cuidado de no dejar la más mínima marca en tan fina y delicada piel. Alternaba en sus senos besos y caricias, en veces amamantándose, lo que provocaba aún más estremecimientos en la castaña.

La chica no lo soporto más y llego a su clímax en un sonoro grito ahogado, los pómulos de su rostro estaban de un rojo carmín al igual que sus hinchados labios, los ojos acuosos y nublados sin ser capaces de enfocar nada en concreto más que el verde toxico de las orbes de Tooth quien miraba fascinado pero más que nada embelesado el rostro contraído en placer de su adorada pareja. Por lo mismo de la culminación femenina fue que las paredes internas de su sexo le dieron un fuerte apretón al miembro excitado y a punto de terminar a hombre, quien dio unas cuantas estocadas más buscando y consiguiendo alargar el orgasmo femenino hasta que el mismo se corrió dentro de ella dándole aún más placer a SU mujer.

Con cuidado, Tooth salió de su pareja, procurando no incomodarla o lastimarla y al igual que la primera vez quiso acomodarla entre sus alas. Ella solo se dejaba hacer ya que todavía sentía los estremecimientos por el placer experimentado, quedando cómodamente entre los fuertes brazos de su pareja rodeándola en un gentil pero firme abrazo siendo de apoyo para su cabeza una almohada de lana, y para cubrirse no fueron otras sino las alas negras que le hicieron de manta térmica, complementando así el abrazo. Ella se acurruco lo más cerca posible de su fiero amante.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo duraron ni les interesaba saberlo, lo único que les importaba era el otro.

— Te amo — le dijo ella y volvía a besarle, pero esta vez solo fue dulzura y amor lo que expreso en ese contacto, tan solo sus sentimientos.

— Te amo — le dedico las mismas palabras a su castañita adorable.

Hicca cerró los ojos de a poco, sintiéndose amada, plena y segura. Los latidos del corazón de Tooth la hacían relajarse increíblemente fácil reconfortándola y arrullándola la condujeron a dormir tranquilamente.

Toothless veía embelesado como su Hicca se quedaba tranquilamente dormida entre sus brazos. Sin poder evitarlo ronroneo complacido ante la vista que le regalaba su pareja durmiendo tan plácidamente luego de hacer el amor. Se acurruco un poco más, quedando en una posición cómoda para él también y siguió el camino trazado por Hicca al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Por favor dejen review o si no Toothless llorara.


	4. lo que mas soñamos editado

Todos los personajes son de Cressidia Crowel y la pelicula de DreamWorks.

* * *

 **Lo que más soñamos.**

Aclaraciones:

En esta historia Hicca no perdió la pierna, esta entera, (lo que el pobre original muchacho no). Y su cabello lo tiene en trenza hasta media espalda.

Suelo utilizar los nombres en español, pero usare ambos para Toothless Chimuelo, de ahí en más, me inclino por los nombre en español.

Narración

(Aclaraciones del personaje o la autora según la narración)

— diálogos —

— _diálogos en idioma de dragones_ —

— " _pensamientos de un personaje"_ —

— **_"comunicación por el vínculo de Hicca y Tooth"_** — que es como los pensamientos y los diálogos mezclados, pero solo entre Tooth e Hicca.

Risas.

Risas por donde se volteara.

Una niña de pelo castaño rojizo, ojos de verde vida como los bosques, con una enorme y radiante sonrisa corría hacia Él con toda la energía que un adorable infante de aparentes cuatro añitos quizá menos podría poseer un su frágil cuerpo.

Dicha niña corría hacia un hombre hecho y derecho que se encontraba a mitad de un camino flanqueado por árboles rebosantes de la generosa primavera en flor.

Aquel hombre de pelo negro azabache hasta los hombros, ojos verde toxico que denotaban peligro desde kilómetros a la distancia anunciaban muerte a quienes se atrevían a desafiarlo, su complexión era delgado pero con los músculos trabajados que da la vida llena de entrenamientos y trabajo duro, de piel clara y curtida, rasgos angulosos casi afilados, vestido con ropas de lana oscura y cuero negro, botas de piel negras saltando a las claras que el negro era un color con el que se identificaba.

Este hombre al percatarse que la pequeña infante corría por un claro hacia su dirección se acuclillo con una rodilla al suelo y los brazos extendidos para darle la más cálida y amable de las bienvenidas a la adorable criaturita.

La niña rio con júbilo al ser levantada del suelo en plena carrera para ser lanzada al aire con infinito cuidado por el hombre de ojos tóxicos, y seguidamente le hiciese cosquillas con una mano y la nariz mientras que con el otro la acunaba cual dulce bebe en su fornido brazo.

Era una escena por demás contradictoria a ojos desconocidos, pues ver a un fiero guerrero jugando y acariñando a una nenita era desconcertante.

De la nada salieron más infantes que apenas le llegaban por las rodillas y a la cadera al hombre, y entre cuatro de los más altos le derribaron aprovechando que tenía ambos brazos ocupados, logrando que el mayor cayera estrepitosamente con una asustada mocosa llorando lastimeramente entre brazos.

— **¡NIÑOS! ¡NIÑOS! ¿¡DONDE ESTAN!?** — Un hombre al que la palabra robusto le quedaría excesivamente corta, se dirigía a gritos a los mini-demonios lo más rápido que su pata de palo le permitía.

— **¡POR AQUÍ!** — dijo el hombre que ahora se hallaba sentado a lo indio con la niña castaña en brazos tratando de consolarla.

— _Tranquila nena, no pasa nada. Yo estoy aquí_ — le susurro con dulzura a la niña en aquel lenguaje animal que consistia de gruñidos silvidos y gorjeos.

La castaña de aparentes cuatro años fue de poco a poco pasando de los desgarradores sollozos y temblores a los menos preocupantes hipidos y moqueos, con el consentidor hombre azabache secándole sus hirientes lagrimitas por el susto.

Porque esas lagrimas lo quemaban peor que cualquier acido a carne viva.

— p-pero p-pap-pi… m-me asuste — la pobre mocosa estaba haciendo añicos al ahora nombrado padre con esa carita de desconsuelo.

La niña se acurruco aún más contra el pecho de su padre buscando consuelo y protección, y claro que su _papi_ le dio su refugio con abrazos y mimos.

Justo llegaba aquel hombre robusto con una pata de palo y una mano de madera tallada en vez de la real… aunque _eso_ era mil veces mejor que un garfio afilado o un tosco martillo seguía siendo raro.

— Gracia a los dioses. Muchacho si no me dices no me doy cuenta. — le agradeció sinceramente el robusto hombre con bigote rubio trenzado.

— Se puede saber ¿Qué clase de niñera eres? — le riño el azabache. Gruñía entre las palabras.

— ¿eh? — decir que no tenía ni idea de que le hablaba, seria ser amable…

— Te pregunte ¿Qué clase de niñera eres? Porque dejar sin supervisión a una bola de mocosos descontrolados es demasiado irresponsable. Pudieron hacerle daño a mi hija. — dijo mientras se incorporaba con su hijita aun en brazos.

Su voz era tétrica y sombría, tanto que logro hacer que el robusto hombre sudara frio, y a los _mocosos descontrolados_ les mando una muy merecida mirada asesina que los llevo a esconderse detrás del rubio mayor.

— L-lo… L-lo s-sentimos t-tío Nocturna. N-no l-lo v-volveremos a ha-hacer. — casi juro uno de los mocosos que lo derribo, escondiéndose aun detrás del hombre rubio. Los demás niños asintieron enérgicamente corroborando sus promesas.

Mejor nunca hacer enojar a quien se llame Furia.

— Mas les vale — su voz aún seguía siendo sombría y tétrica, por lo que ningún mocoso quiso tentar su suerte.

— Muchacho, lamento mucho ser yo quien interrumpa tus bien dirigidas amenazas de muerte a unos mocosos del demonio —

Y de verdad que lo lamentaba, pues la mirada verde asesina paso de los niños revoltosos al pobre manco y cojo hombre.

Trago en seco.

Aclaro un poco la garganta y continúo.

— La razón por la que veníamos en esta dirección, tanto tu hija como nosotros, es que te manda a llamar tu _mansa esposa_ — dijo con muchísimo sarcasmo lo de la _mansa esposa,_ ya que esta misma era la manda más sobre esas tierras.

— ¿Menciono que era lo que quería? — pregunto intrigado, pues a lo mejor quería que le llevara algo de camino hacia su casa.

— ¿Algún encargo o algo? — insistió alzando una negra ceja, bien sabía que ese rubio viejo no era el mejor para los recados.

Ni para muchas otras cosas más…

— Ammm… — titubeo.

— Adiós — y se fue, llevando aun en brazos a su pequeña consentida, quien estando con su adorado padre término de calmar completamente su llanto.

El sendero por el que iba estaba flanqueado por arboles algunos altos y otros bajos, la mayoría robles con un espléndido follaje verde vida.

Pero ese verde solo se quedaba en bonito, según opinión suya; el verde que más amaba refulgía brillante y vivo en los ojos de las mujeres que tanto adoraba.

Su esposa y su hija.

Que siendo sinceros, bien tenía muchos hijos, a todos y cada uno de ellos los amaba más que a su propia vida.

Pero procuraba que su favoritismo por su hija más pequeña no afectase negativamente ni en lo más mínimo a sus demás hijos, aunque siendo la réplica exacta de su madre le era difícil…

Pero todo ser vivo que conviviera tanto con su esposa como hija, bueno. Terminaban cediendo ante los encantos de ellas.

A su hijita saberse igualita a su mami la hacía sentirse dichosa, orgullosa. Alcanzaba límites insospechados de felicidad al saberse como su asombrosa madre, ya que ella es la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, la más amable, talentosa, cariñosa, inteligente, noble, se ganaba el respeto de todos a su alrededor con solo hablarles, cocinaba riquísimo, la mejor mami del mundo… y no había ni existían suficientes halagos y palabras bonitas para describir a su increíble mami.

Y más de uno se lo confirmaba a la adorable niña.

— Papi — el llamado de su hija en brazos lo regreso a la realidad de las contantes reflexiones que su hija decía de su mami. Porque justo así se expresaba.

— Dime pequeña — siempre que le dirigía la palabra a alguien de su familia era la gentileza personificada.

Pero la niña sonrió maliciosa.

— _Pe-que-ña_ — canturreo alegre la infante ante su propio juego de palabras.

— Hey — se quejó con el ceño fruncido de enojo.

Pero su niña ni se lo creyó.

— ¿Qué te he dicho del respeto jovencita? — dijo con un tono de severidad que a su castañita solo le saco risas traviesas.

Su semblante flaqueo un mini segundo presa de la ternura que le provocaba las preciosas campanillas que conformaban las risas de su princesita y los resplandecientes ojos verdes repletos de alegría e inocencia. Pero eso basto para que la niña riera más.

Conocía la debilidad de su progenitor: Ella misma.

Y su mami.

El azabache suspiro derrotado.

Podría enfrentarse a enemigos fieros y desquiciados y salir ganando… pero no podía contra la ternura y dulzura de su propia hija.

Porque una cosa era vencer, y otra muy distinta conquistar.

Y esa mocosa lo hacía sin siquiera pestañear; es decir, al menos a su esposa le costó un poco más de trabajo conquistarle, pero su chiquilla lo había hecho nada más nacer chillona, arrugada, rosada, y cubierta de sangre… pero lo había hecho al fin y al cabo. Para cuando la partera le entrego a su bebe limpia en brazos sabía que había caído esclavo de otra entrenadora más de dragones.

Y no se equivocó.

¡La mocosa tenia talento para domar dragones!

Aunque tomando en cuenta la ascendencia draconiana y la madre domadora de fieras era comprensible que tuviera semejante talento...

Sangre híbrida corría por sus jóvenes venas.

Sangre de dragón y de guerreros de los más fieros daban energía y vida a la pequeña flor en botón de ojos verde jade.

— ¿Papi? — otra vez la castaña sacaba de sus pensamientos al distraído padre.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunto este.

— ¿Qué tienes? De repente te quedaste muy callado con cara rara, ¿Te sientes mal papi? — la preocupación infantil irradiaba en esos verdes ojos que pese a cualquier travesura o accidente que causara, siempre veía a su padre con mucho amor, razón por la cual se permitía a si mismo consentirla.

Con delicadeza, poso su diminuta manita infantil sobre la frente de su padre y luego en la propia tan solo para ver que no tuviera ninguna fiebre.

— Pues fiebre no tienes — dio su sentencia al comprobar que efectivamente no padecía de temperatura.

Cualquiera diría que es su imaginación, pero la seriedad de esa niña de ojos jade reflejaba toda la madurez de un adulto hecho derecho. Pero Él sabía la verdad, y no era otra que su hija pequeña nació con una increíble inteligencia, intuitiva y sorprendentemente astuta, capaz de resolver problemas que para incluso algunos ancianos les haría quebrarse la cabeza por un largo rato.

Sin duda que era un padre orgulloso.

— No te preocupes pequeña, no es nada — aseguro con indulgencia el mayor.

— ¿Estas seguro? — no es que no le creyera a su padre, es solo que se preocupaba por él.

— Muy seguro — le dijo con convicción a la niña, la cual termino por convencerse de las palabras de su progenitor.

— Si tú lo dices — se rindió de preguntarle, pues más haya de poner una cara rara que no reflejaba dolor no parecía haber nada, así que entonces no debía de ser nada malo… o eso quería creer; pero por las dudas se mantendría alerta.

— Y dime — continuo el mayor — ¿sabes para que me mandaba a llamar tu mami? — lo más seguro es que de su niña si sacara información, no como el rubio bigotón que ni para niñero la hacía ya.

Aunque con esos endemoniados mocosos, nadie podría.

— Dijo que fuera a buscarte papi, porque has estado entrenando muy duro a los reclutas, que ella ya término con su trabajo en la fragua y de sus lecciones a mis hermanos mayores. Me encargo el trabajo de niño grande de ir a buscarte ¿a que es genial no? Ya casi soy una niña grande y podré hacer muchas más cosas — dijo con mucha emoción.

— Por supuesto que es genial. Y ¿Qué más te dijo? — no se lo diría en ese momento, pero de todos sus hijos deseaba que ella no creciera nunca y poder quedarse para siempre contemplando la creatividad infantil de la que era dueña.

Ya habían entrado a la zona del pueblo, donde gente iba y venía, ya fueran personas trabajando, niños jugando, dragones gorjeando, híbridos vigilando a los mocosos, muchachos charlando alegres, o mercaderes vendiendo.

Todo era alegre.

Todo era vida y prosperidad.

— Y también dijo que preparo su riquísimo pescado asado con ajo y especias que tanto nos gusta — y con eso, a ambos se les hiso agua la boca.

— pequeña, agárrate. — le dijo el mayor.

La niña se aferró al cuello de su padre, mientras que a este le brotaban alas negras de la espalda cual murciélago y de su espalda baja nacía una cola larga y negra con alerones al final de la misma. Y así levanto el vuelo a mitad del pueblo rumbo a su hogar con su preciada carga en brazos.

De repente dejo de sentir a la castañita en brazos desesperándolo por saber hacia dónde se fue su amada hija, el día soleado se volvió negro, el aire impregnado del sonido de un pueblo vivo y feliz se hiso eco en sus oídos dejando tan solo un zumbido sordo y molesto.

 _Toothless…_

Alguien lo llamaba…

 _Toothless… despierta Toothless…_

¿Despertar?

— Toothless despierta… — una voz suave y femenina lo llamaba de su letargo.

— Vamos Toothless, despierta — y al fin reacciono.

— ¿Qué…?— fue todo lo que atino a decir, cuando al fin enfoco su vista pudo ser capaz de ver el verde que tanto amaba.

— ¿Qué fue eso…?— dijo más para sí que para su Hicca, quien le miraba preocupada.

* * *

Un pequeño adelanto...

\- que hacia esa niña? -

\- te llamaba mami, y a mi papi -

.

\- TU MORIRAS MALDITA ZORRA ASQUEROSA ! - Corrió con hacha en mano dispuesta a matar a la reina de los súbditos más leales y fuertes de la historia.

Estaba cegada de celos e ira.

Lanzó el arma directo a la cabeza de quien irónicamente la había forjado totalmente dispuesta a cobrar con sangre su orgullo manchado y opacado en aquellas tan inhóspitas e insípidas tierras como su gente.

Un cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida cayó a la fría tierra... Inerte... Ojos vacíos y fríos miraban sin ver hacia el cielo porque la vida ya había abandonado a aquella muchacha.

.

* * *

Es corto sí, pero es lo menos que se me ocurría.

Pongan sugerencias de nombres si quieren.


	5. eres mio, soy tuya

— diálogos —

— _diálogos en idioma de dragones_ —

— " _pensamientos de un personaje"_ —

— **_"comunicación por el vínculo de Hicca y Tooth"_** — que es como los pensamientos y los diálogos mezclados, pero solo entre Tooth e Hicca.

* * *

De repente dejo de sentir a la castañita en brazos desesperándolo por saber hacia dónde se fue su amada hija… el día soleado se volvió negro… el aire impregnado del sonido de un pueblo vivo y feliz se hizo eco en sus oídos dejando tan solo un zumbido sordo y molesto.

—… _Toothless…_ — alcanzo a escuchar una voz lejana…

Alguien lo llamaba…

—… _Toothless… despierta Toothless…_ —

¿Despertar?

— Toothless despierta… — una voz suave y femenina lo llamaba de su letargo.

— Vamos Toothless, despierta — y al fin reacciono.

— ¿Qué…?— fue todo lo que atino a decir, cuando al fin enfoco su vista pudo ser capaz de ver el verde que tanto amaba.

— ¿Qué… fue eso…?— dijo más para sí que para su Hicca, quien le miraba preocupada.

— Eso mismo estaba por preguntarte —

El ceño de la castaña denotaba claramente su desconcierto por las emociones sentidas provenientes de su pareja. No era ni remotamente normal el haber sentido esa desesperación y vacío en su corazón, no al menos teniendo en cuenta que despertaba entre los confortables brazos de su Ást luego de hacer el amor.

— ¿Fue un mal sueño acaso? — indago con preocupación.

— Mitad bueno. Mitad malo. — apremio el hombre.

Hicca estaba confundida, pero más que nada angustiada por su amado compañero, quien parecía realmente afligido.

— Por favor. Cuéntame — el tono empleado fue suave, una caricia con la voz hacia su amado.

De nuevo ese retortijón en el pecho del pelinegro, esa sensación de desesperación por no tener a esa niña entre sus brazos y saberla a salvo…

Estaba consciente de que esa niña no existía en la realidad…

Pero eso era algo que solo su cabeza sabia…

… Mas no su corazón…

Hicca fue abrumada con la misma desesperación que su esposo.

Con ese retortijón de dolor en el pecho que provenía del de su marido fue que quiso hacer algo al respecto para aliviarle.

Sabía que no era por causa suya, pues estaba ahí con él, por lo que debía de ser otra cosa…

Hicca abrazo a Toothless atrayéndolo más hacia sí misma, tratando de demostrarle con ese gesto su apoyo y comprensión. Quería que confiara en ella para contarle sus males y así poder enfrentarlos los dos juntos.

— Por favor. Cuéntame. — insistió conservando ese tono de comprensión absoluta hacia su Ást.

Toothless era capaz de sentir el apoyo y preocupación de su pareja entre sus brazos, estando aun en el lecho donde se entregaron el uno al otro, que aunque en contadas ocasiones, muy valiosas para cada uno.

Con el presentimiento de que Toothless no hablaría tan fácil, fue que decidió dar el primer paso contando las sensaciones que tuvo durante su noche de sueño.

— Acaso soñaste, ¿con un lindo pueblo? ¿con hermosos árboles y parajes? Con un lugar pacífico y sereno, lejos de todo lo relacionado con muerte dolor y destrucción. — por su voz, era claro que ella soñó exactamente eso.

Lo miro a los ojos verde toxico y continuo.

— El lugar con el que yo soñé, era pacífico y hermoso. Era un pueblo en el que las personas y los dragones convivían de manera muy alegre. Había hermosos robles, ríos, casas, personas haciendo su vida lejos de matar o morir. —

Hicca trataba de narrarle el lugar que conoció solo en sueños, transmitiéndole al mismo tiempo las sensaciones que recordaba hacía apenas una hora o menos.

Y lo logro.

El lugar que le describía Hicca era muy similar, si no es que el mismo con el que había creído estar hace no mucho.

La joven dama castaña logro calmar la angustia en el corazón del azabache, quien finalmente decidió compartirle sus pesares, a sabiendas de que a cualquier mal sabrían sobrellevarlo mientras estuviesen juntos. Y esa pesadilla no sería una excepción.

— Yo soñé con una pequeña niña — soltó al fin.

Hicca se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, lo que fue aprovechado por el mayor para subirla sobre su cuerpo aun acostados.

— ¿Cómo era? — cuestiono ella.

— Muy pequeña. Ni si quiera me llegaba a la cintura. — sonrió de lado ante el recuerdo de una enanita.

Por la mente de Hicca, comenzaba a formarse una imagen mental muy similar al recuerdo que comenzaba a narrarle el azabache.

— Su pelo era castaño con rojo, igual al tuyo — en sus ojos brillo la adoración por esa niña. Paso una de sus manos por el pelo suelto de su mujer, deslizando los dedos por las suaves hebras de chocolate.

— Con ojos verdes y curiosos. Exactamente el mismo hermoso verde que tú tienes — de su cara no salía la sonrisa boba al relatar el simple aspecto de aquella mocosita.

— ¿Y qué hacia esa niña? — cuestiono conmovida la joven dama entre sus brazos.

— Te llamaba mami, y a mi papi — una lagrima rodo por la comisura de los ojos verde toxico.

El hombre estaba realmente conmovido. (Y por tanto Hicca también).

Quería escuchar de nuevo a esa niña llamarlos mami y papi respectivamente y consentirla hasta la saciedad. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos y saberla siempre a salvo de todo mal así como a su preciada pareja…

Hicca sintió ese anhelo como suyo, y sinceramente no estaba nada lejos de serlo, ya que desde el inicio contemplo la posibilidad de hacerse con una familia al lado de Toothless… y ahora él le salía con ese sueño tan nítido y palpable… tanto que la abrumaba y la hacía desear tener a esa misma niña entre sus brazos para amarla y cuidarla…

Entre los dos, buscarían hacer ese sueño realidad.

Y ¿Por qué no decirlo?

Tendrían el apoyo de los dragones que ya conocían para llevar a cabo tan esplendida proeza como lo era formarse una familia feliz, amada y protegida. Lejos del dolor y la guerra, del prejuicio y los celos.

Valía la pena la lucha que librarían, ya que el hijo del rayo y la dama vikinga sabían que tarde que temprano, por esa unión seria llevada a cabo una disputa. De corazón deseaban que hubieran las menos bajas posibles. Si acaso los dioses se lo permitiesen, que no ocurrieran más muertes.

— Es hora de levantarnos — rompió el silencio la joven, llamando la atención de él hombre que la abrazaba tan posesivamente aun el lecho.

— Sí. Es hora — acepto con calma el aludido, pues aún quedaban demasiados pendientes por resolver antes de la partida.

Con cuidado, Toothless termino de abrir el capullo que conformaban sus alas alrededor de su preciada pareja.

Hicca tomó dos toallas que previamente se había llevada a la cala junto con un frasco con una sustancia algo espesa, que según las recetas que conoció en tierras lejanas, servían para limpiarse. Lo llamaban jabón.

La joven mujer caminaba sin prenda alguna por delante del vástago del rayo hacia la confortable agua de la laguna, sintiéndose en total y plena confianza. Pues estaba a solas con su pareja, y por lo tanto no tenía nada de que temer.

Hicca, sin darse cuenta que le regalaba una muy agradable vista a su compañero, la cual se conformaba desde los menudos pies pequeños que siempre iban envueltos en calientitas calcetas de lana y en botas de piel de Jack protegiéndolos de piedras donde caminara, del frio por donde fuera su camino.

La vista subía hacía por las largas y delicadas piernas de piel clara salpicadas en pecas, las que hasta hace poco dejaron su envoltura de cálida lana suave y cuero resistente resguardándolas del frio entre otras cosas.

Más arriba estaba el redondo y pequeño trasero femenino con el cual hasta hacia un par de días, lo montaba a fin para alcanzar los cielos al que solo podían acceder si estaban juntos como jinete y dragón.

Las caderas algo pronunciadas que denotaban una figura agraciada, la pequeña cinturita a la cual el pelinegro se había aferrado durante los íntimos encuentros pasionales cuando le mostraba otra forma en que la amaba y respetaba tanto en calidad de mujer al ser su pareja y en calidad de persona al tomar por ley cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios.

Miraba la esbelta y perfecta espalda suave salpicada de pecas a la que se abrazaba buscando más contacto con su todo, buscando fundirse en un solo ser.

El largo cabello castaño con destellos rojos cual cascada de liquida seda brillante balanceándose traviesas al compás de los pasos de su dueña.

Mas perfección en un solo ser no podía existir.

Hicca caminaba de lo más tranquila al frente de Toothless hacia la laguna de la cala. Ese hombre ya antes la había visto sin nada, pues en más de una ocasión, fue asistida por Tooth cuando resultaba herida o algo similar, y quien mejor que el de escamas negras para encargarse de su seguridad y caprichos como el aseo personal de Hicca.

Frente al Furia Nocturna, no sentía la necesidad de cubrirse estando en intimidad con él, pese a que ahora la viera con ojos de hombre y no con los anteriormente ojos del amigo de otra especie...

Ahora eran uno…

— "De alguna manera no me arrepiento de nada" — pensó para sus adentros la mujer mientras que con los ojos cerrados se dejaba relajar en la confortable y tibia agua rodeando su cuerpo desde los pies hasta los hombros.

Toothless entro al agua luego de Hicca, percibiendo la relajación de su pareja al encontrarse en tan agradable baño.

El pelinegro abrazo por la espalda a la castaña para apegarla a su pecho y recargar el mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, respiro profundamente, llenando así sus pulmones con el aroma de su preciada y pequeña pareja.

— Me encanta tu aroma — enuncio con voz suave, casi ronroneando por la satisfacción que le proporcionaba estar con su adorada fierecilla entre los brazos.

Hicca se giró entre sus brazos para rodear al hibrido enganchando una muñeca con la otra mano por detrás de la espalda de él, bajo el límite del agua, donde sus alas no impedían tal muestra de cariño.

La menuda muchacha escondió el rostro en el amplio pecho fuerte de su amado y respiro profundamente, agradeciendo tener un olfato tan bueno como el de un dragón rastreador, ya que ahora podía apreciar con lujo de detalles el aroma tan envolvente y delicioso con que desde la primera noche se había embriagado hasta la saciedad.

Era una mezcla entre un ligero azufre, un muy fuerte olor a madera puesta al sol más ardiente para quemarse lentamente sin consumirse, también olor a cielo, el mismo olor que la inundaba cuando volaba alto entre las nubes semejantes al blanco pelaje suave de una oveja recién nacida.

También otro olor…

—A mí también me encante tu aroma— musito con vos suave sobre el pecho del aludido, a quien se le inflo el ego por saberse atractivo para su pareja.

El olor que identifico Hicca era un aroma masculino. Nada como lo eran los humores de los vikingos que despedían olor a sudor añejo queso rancio, y animales de granja, nada agradable por cierto. En cambio su Toothless despedía un aroma atrayente que la invitaba sensual a quedarse entre sus brazos y dejarse hacer a voluntad del hibrido.

— Toothless, déjame ver el alerón de tu cola — pidió levantando el rostro y alejándose del abrazo.

Obedientemente, Toothless hizo lo solicitado. Dejo de abrazar a su mujer y levanto la negra cola de dragón para que quedara a la altura de su pecho.

Para la grata sorpresa del raro matrimonio, la cola estaba completa. Era como si nunca se le hubiese cortado el alerón.

Con cuidado Hicca llevo una mano hacia la parte reconstruida. Con los dígitos de sus dedos toco la membrana negra que conformaba en perfecta simetría la cola del dragón.

El tacto era suave y cálido.

Vivo…

Las escamas en la superficie negra de la piel del hibrido eran pequeñas, pero no por ello menos resistentes. Podía sentir como el calor corporal emanaba de esa parte, tan propia del cuerpo del hibrido como lo eran sus manos o las alas que por las noches le conformaban su cómodo y seguro capullo al dormir.

—Si funciono— murmuro bajo la castaña, quien aún observaba y tocaba absorta la extremidad reconstruida sin dar crédito a sus ojos o dedos.

— Por supuesto que funciono. Fuiste tú quien lo pidió. — aclaro el mayor.

— Creí que no era digna — argumentó.

— Lo eres. Y esta es la prueba — coloco una mano en el mentón de la muchacha para levantarle un poco el rostro, regalándole la más sincera de sus sonrisas a su preciada mitad.

El azabache tomo por los hombros y la nuca a la ojijade para poder plantarle un firme beso, en confirmación a sus palabras sobre la valides en la pureza en el corazón de la dama dragón.

Aún faltaba para que despuntara el alba, pero estaba lo suficientemente claro para que ambos pudieran ver a su alrededor, aunque Hicca quiso agregar un ligero toque especial.

— _Lía, Tea, vengan_ — ordeno la muchacha en aquel idioma que se conformaban por algunos gruñidos y gorjeos, consiguiendo que las aludidas salieran por los bordes altos de la cala y aterrizaran frente a la pareja inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Toothless la miro curioso, ya que nunca sabía con exactitud con que le saldría la impredecible muchacha.

— _¿Nos llamó, ama?_ — Pregunto de modo respetuoso Lía, la pesadilla tinta con amarillo.

Tenía bien claro que la muchacha por muy amable y consentidora que fuera le debía todo su respeto y obediencia.

De hecho, todos los dragones en realidad. O al menos los de Berk…

— _Sí, las llame. Y Lía, puedes decirme Hicca, no me molesta que me llamen por mi nombre._ — le dijo con una encantadora y gentil sonrisa.

La aludida no hizo otra cosa que bajar la cabeza y asentir agradecida por el trato tan agradable que le brindaba la gentil guardiana de los dragones.

— _Como digas Hicca_ — Tea, por otro lado le respondió alegre, contenta de poder servirle de amiga a la castaña que tanto quería. Cabe mencionar, aquellas pesadillas monstruosas la doraban.

— _Muy bien. Por favor, ¿podrían encender esos leños?_ — pidió señalando unos maderos de considerable tamaño a un lado de la orilla.

Las dragonas sin chistar, encendieron con una flama baja los maderos señalados por Hicca, quien estaba satisfecha al ver que su idea resulto ser como lo planeo:

Los troncos con hojas secas que había dado la indicación de quemar estaban cerca de la orilla del lago, pero lo suficientemente alejados como para que la humedad no los tocara del todo, dando la imagen de que esos fuegos eran el marco para la entrada a una gran piscina cristalina.

La luz que desprendían esas pequeñas fogatas creaba un ambiente agradable y romántico para la pareja que se aseaba en el agua.

Para Toothless, ya era bastante agradable el ambiente desde antes de encender los leños, pero con esas luces danzando en la piel de su pareja y en las ondas del agua recreaban una escena de lo más reconfortante. Su Hicca sí que sabía dar ambiente…

— Muy bien pensado — apremio el varón.

Siguieron con su baño, ayudándose mutuamente. A Toothless le sorprendió cuanta espuma podía hacer ese jabón, más no desaprovecho para hacerle una que otra jugarreta a su pequeña fierecilla.

Un dragón podía llegar a ser muy juguetón con su pareja como lo era de fiero en batallas sangrientas. Cabe decir… que buscar la ira de un Furia Nocturna era lo mismo que buscar una sentencia segura de muerte dolorosa.

Ya aseados, Hicca ordeno apagar las fogatas con tierra, así evitaba crear humo.

Después de vestirse y dejar la cueva en orden le coloco solo la silla a su dragón ya transformado para dirigirse a la cabaña del jefe de la aldea, mientras que esta vez iba Tea a comprobar la ubicación de las naves vikingas en alta mar, siendo muy probable que no regresara sino hasta caer la noche.

Luego de desayunar ambos salieron de la casa de la pequeña colina rumbo a sus deberes. Como era costumbre en la domadora de dragones, fue primero a revisar las provisiones del pueblo y dar las indicaciones correspondientes en los trabajos comunes en la isla.

Se topó con algunos problemas bastante frustrantes y bobos, tal como la deuda de una oveja sin pagar, o que algún dragón no quisiera cooperar con algún vikingo arrogante con la excusa de que se trataban de criaturas inferiores… Eso la cabreo…

— ¿Por qué dices que no puedes terminar con tu trabajo? — Pregunto bastante fastidiada de tantas quejas con soluciones simples. Estaba sentada en el gran salón, en la que era el lugar común que ocupaba su padre.

Frente a ella una larga fila de vikingos con quejas de las más variadas, encabezada (por el momento) por su tío Patón, padre de Patán.

— Esa bestia tonta es un inútil. No sabe obedecer a sus amos — reclamo echando casi espuma por la boca.

De por si el hombre no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, y encima se atrevía a tratar de esclavos inútiles a sus preciados dragones…

— _El idiota e inútil es él. Se atreva a tratarme como si fuera su esclavo y encima nada le parece_ — gruño el pesadilla monstruosa que acompañaba al hermano del jefe.

— Primero que nada cálmense los dos, no ganaran nada estando enfadados así que- — dijo con calma y algo de cansancio en la voz, trataba de ser comprensiva con ambas partes pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por Patón.

— ¡A mí no me des ordenes mocosa insolente! — Grito Patón, que en ese momento se disponía a golpear a Hicca. Levanto su tosca mano en un puño y lo dirigió con velocidad a la cara de la muchacha a pesar de estar en frente de casi toda la aldea…

Un ruido sordo de un cuerpo chocando contra el piso hizo eco en toda la sala, seguido de un gemido ahogado de dolor…

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados ante lo que vieron a continuación.

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

Justo antes de que el tosco puño pudiera llegar al rostro de Hicca Patón fue envestido con furia hacia un espacio vacío del salón para en seguida sentir como su cuerpo era aprisionado por las garras de la pesadilla monstruosa al que se había atrevido a tratarlo de esclavo inservible.

— **_¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA DESGRACIADO!_** — El enfurecido dragón le rugió en la cara mientras aun lo aprisionaba con las garras de una de sus patas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Patón recordó porque les temían tanto a los dragones…

— Entiende de una buena vez Patón — la voz glaciar de Hicca no hizo otra cosa que aumentar el nivel de miedo en el vikingo sometido.

— Los dragones no son criaturas tontas. No son sirvientes, esclavos, ganado, ni mucho menos armas — Hicca se hinco sobre una rodilla al lado de la cabeza de su "tío".

— Pero si intentas lastimarme, ellos te atacaran sin importar nada. Y si tú intentas atacarlos… — se acercó más para que la pudiera escuchar con la suficiente claridad.

— Seré yo quien te liquide — el hielo que se filtraba por sus verdes ojos hizo temblar del miedo al que alguna vez se enorgulleció de ser considerado uno de los mejores mata dragones.

La muchacha se levantó del lado de su tío, le dio una agradable caricia al cuello del dragón que no hacia el amago de soltar todavía a su presa e Hicca no se molestó en ordenarle que lo hiciera.

— Espero que ninguno más de ustedes quiera cometer el error de Patón, como por ejemplo intentar golpearme — el tono frio de su voz hizo reaccionar a la multitud en varios "no" colectivos dando a entender que no se pasarían de la raya con la castaña.

Regresando a su lugar como cabeza temporal de la aldea siguió escuchando los problemas de ellos, eso sí, aceptaban sin chistar las órdenes dadas, procuraban también no alterar el estado de humor de su ahora jefa.

Mas valía prevenir…

Luego de un rato, el dragón soltó al hombre. Aunque lo hizo más por aburrimiento de quedarse sin hacer nada que por alguna otra razón.

— Espero hayas aprendido la lección — dijo la muchacha mirando de reojo al hombre que pasaba cerca de su asiento, ya que ella seguía escuchando los problemas del pueblo al que por ahora dirigía.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se retiró lo más pronto que pudo sin llegar a correr.

La mañana hasta pasado el mediodía, Hicca estuvo resolviendo los problemas de los pobladores sin mayores dolores de cabeza.

Desde el encontronazo en el gran salón los pobladores de Berk se dieron cuenta que Hicca sería una gobernante mucho más temida y más regia de lo que alguna vez han sido capaces sus ancestros… y eso les daba algo de terror.

La conquistadora de dragones caminaba tranquilamente observando a su alrededor en el pueblo, asegurándose de que las tareas fueran llevadas a cabo lo mejor posible. Resolvía uno que otro insignificante problema de los vikingos sin mayor reto. Los niños la veían con cierto respeto, aunque tratándose de críos vikingos… pues no se esperaba gran respeto de parte de unos pequeños alborotadores.

Pronto la tarde cayó sobre el pueblo de Berk, y consigo la hora del almuerzo de los pobladores incluyendo a la muchacha que ahora hacia de jefe temporal quien de nuevo se dirigía hacia el gran recinto pero fue interceptada por Patapez.

— Oh, hola Hicca. No te avía visto en todo el día ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto sonriendo con alegría.

No era difícil de adivinar el porqué de esa dicha.

— ¿En serio lo preguntas? — sin poder evitarlo, el tono sarcástico salió de sus labios dejándole en claro al rubio que no andaba del mejor humor.

— Bueno, sí. Lo preguntaba… ¿sabes? No quería molestarte — rogaba a los dioses que su mal humor no se debiera a él.

— No eres tu quien me molesta — ahora se escuchaba algo cansada, aunque no físicamente.

— Pero aun así estás molesta — apunto el con nerviosismo. — ¿Te puedo ayudar? — ofreció.

Lo pensó un momento, pero no veía mayor daño en comentarle.

— Ven — le indico mientras caminaba hacia el gran salón — iba de camino a comer algo —

— Está bien. Yo también tengo hambre — acepto con un poco más de ánimos.

La castaña fue directo por un plato de comida mientras su amigo la imitaba. Una vez sentados en una mesa algo apartada fue que comenzaron los diálogos.

— Imagino que tu buen humor se debe a que te fue bien anoche — dijo calmadamente la muchacha para después darle una mordida a su pescado asado.

— Eh, pues sí. Me fue bien — por el brillo en sus ojos y la emoción palpable que desprendía parecía que comenzaría a hablar de cosas un poco más privadas, por lo que en nombre de su sanidad mental lo corto antes de empezar.

— No quisiera detalles por favor Patapez. Con escucharte decir que te fue bien es más que suficiente. —

Lía, que estaba a un costado de la muchacha había gruñido levemente. Hicca lo interpreto como un: "Yo tampoco quiero detalles".

El aludido, tuvo la fortuna de no ponerse de un color rojo alarmante como para llamar a atención de los demás sobre si mismo, pero aun así lo suficiente notorio para quien le hablaba de frente.

— Bueno… cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué estabas tan molesta cuando te encontré? —

— Eso se debe a mi querido tío. Quien no tuvo mejor forma de expresar su disgusto por la desobediencia de su supuesto esclavo que golpearme en frente de los que quedaban de la aldea y ese mismo dragón — la molestia era muy palpable en su voz.

— "Sí Toothless hubiera estado presente lo más seguro es que ahora estuviera muerto Patón"— pensó la castaña, aunque su rostro no mostro ningún cambio.

— Algo escuche sobre eso… — parecía un poco apenado y nervioso.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué escuchaste? — algo curiosa, pues bien sabía que los habitantes no se quedarían mansamente calladitos.

— Sí. Escuche que intento golpearte, pero que el dragón te defendió a ti sin siquiera tener una orden tuya ni nada —

— Pues sí. Así fue —

—… pero eso no fue todo lo que escuche… —

Hicca arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Y bien? — lo presiono un poco.

— Bueno… quizás dijeron que tú serias una líder más temida y mucho más regia que todos los que te antecedieron… —

— Je ¿Ah sí? — soltó con una risita floja.

— Si no me crees mira a tu alrededor — comento con algo de temor.

Hicca paseo su vista por el gran comedor y, efectivamente, todos los ahí presentes tenían puesta su atención en la muchacha que vestía con una armadura de cuero.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al verse descubiertos por la temible dama… aunque se fijó que los jóvenes Hofferson lo hacían con cierta aprensión.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? — pregunto en general aunque con un muy claro tono molesto mas no con la intención de intimidar a nadie en particular.

Inmediatamente todos volvieron a sus asuntos, pero no pasó desapercibido para ella que la gran mayoría lo hizo con los hombros encogidos.

Parecían tenerle cierto miedo… Y eso la favorecía.

— Me están haciendo las cosas cada vez más fácil. — comentó por lo bajo con una ligera sonrisa de lado, manteniendo la mirada en su plato para partir otro bocado de su pescado.

— ¿De qué hablas? —

— ¿Cómo estas llevando a cabo tu tarea con las crías? — respondió con una sonrisa ladeada mientras le dirigía una discreta pero intensa mirada.

Al pobre Ingerman le parecía que lo atravesaban los fieros ojos de un temible dragón… era como si escudriñara su endeble alma y lo que veía le causara cierta diversión retorcida y sádica.

Aterrador…

— Con esos ojos… das miedo… — musito nervioso, evitando mirar directamente los brillantes y penetrantes ojos verdes.

— Tranquilo amigo. No pienso hacerte daño — procuro pensar en el hombre hibrido de cabello azabache para poder suavizar su mirada y tono de voz. Y le funciono.

— Oh vaya — suspiro con un alivio que a la muchacha le pareció exagerado, pero vio que era autentico.

Tomaría nota de mejorar su carácter.

— Es un gran alivio escucharlo — hablo sin pensarlo el pobre y robusto rubio. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se escuchó demasiado ofensivo.

— Pe-pero… eso no quiere decir que crea que eres una salvaje o algo así… ¡No! ¡Espera no quise decir eso! — el pobre chico se estaba trabando con sus propias palabras.

— Tranquilo. Está bien; no estoy molesta — y era cierto, ya que dedico unos pocos segundos para hacer un dibujo mental de la cría que le describió en la mañana Toothless.

La pequeña niña con pelo castaño rojizo, muchas pecas salpicadas en sus llenitos cachetes rosaditos, tiernos ojitos verdes como el bosque y brillantes como estrellas llenas de dulce inocencia. Pequeñas y delicadas manitas extendidas hacia arriba abriéndose y cerrándose en su dirección pidiendo los brazos amables y seguros de sus progenitores castaña y azabache.

Un sentimiento cálido se extendió por su pecho al imaginarse a la adorable criaturita llamándolos "mami" y "papi" respectivamente. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió maternalmente. Aunque aún miraba hacia su plato de comida, cosa que logro disimular su expresión ante los pocos vikingos que aun la miraban.

Salvo Patapez…

— ¿Por qué sonríes así? —

— Tan solo recordaba algo bonito y tierno —

Si Patapez le tuviera la confianza suficiente le hubiera bromeado al respecto… pero como no era así solo se limitó a seguir comiendo de su plato sin decirle nada. Pasaron el resto de la comida sin comentar nada más, cuando terminaron fue Patapez quien se llevó los platos sucios a su respectivo lugar mientras Hicca se dirigía al pueblo para continuar con sus deberes de jefa sustituta.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los muelles, donde sabía que encontraría a los pescadores designados regresar de su día de trabajo; los cuales cabía mencionar, le tenían bastante respeto.

— Hola, Abono Cubeta ¿Cómo les fue en su pesca? — pregunto amablemente cuando llego al lugar de desembarque.

— Hola Hicca. Pues el día de hoy nos fue bastante bien ¿no es cierto Cubeta? — respondió uno de los aludidos, el que aparentemente llevaba las riendas en lo que respectaba a su amigo lisiado y sus trabajos en conjunto.

Este mismo le lanzo con cierto cuidado una soga a la chica, misma soga que uso para sujetar el barco pesquero al muelle, y claro que la ayudo la dragona Lía con el ya no tan pesado trabajo. Había que recordar, la fuerza física de la muchacha rivalizaba con la de tres hombres adultos de su tribu (aunque aún no lo había comprobado a ciencia cierta).

— Oh sí. Hoy nos fue muy bien — secundo el hombre que irónicamente llevaba una cubeta en la cabeza. Según dice Abono, un dragón le rompió el cráneo hace algunos años y nadie tuvo mejor forma de salvarle la vida que colocarle un balde que había por ahí… no es lo que ella hubiera hecho, pero ya que.

— Muy bien señores — les felicito con cierta alegría.

— _Te felicito, compañero_ — le dijo amistosamente Lía a la ya no tan cría de dragón que acompañaba en su trabajo a los pescadores.

— _Gracias_ — musito tímidamente el aludido. Ser felicitado por un adulto responsable de su misma especie era un alago muy significativo; sobre todo para uno tan joven.

— Gracias. Si llegamos a tener la misma suerte durante los siguientes días tendremos todo listo en tan solo cuatro o cinco días más. Seis a lo mucho. Eso de que los dragones guíen los peces a nuestras redes es muy ingenioso, nos ahorra muchos problemas y tiempo. — el robusto hombre conocido como abono estaba bajando la pesca del día con ayuda de Cubeta Hicca y el joven pesadilla monstruosa que les hizo el trabajo no tan pesado.

— Disculpen señores ¿No se les olvida "algo"? — menciono Hicca señalando amablemente al dragón joven.

— _¿Hice algo malo?_ — pregunto asustado mientras agachaba la cabeza, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y temor.

Los hombres no supieron que interpretación darle a dicha escena, pues la casi cría se encogió como si fuera a ser severamente reprendida.

Ya sabían que los dragones respetaban a la chica. Lo que no sospechaban era hasta qué punto, y cada vez que estos le demostraban su respeto a la hija del jefe solo podían sorprenderse más y más.

— Tranquilo pequeño, no hiciste nada malo. Al contrario, hiciste un muy buen trabajo. Y creo que de recompensa te mereces una cesta de pescados ¿no es cierto? — dirigió una mirada amable a los pescadores que bajaban su mercancía del barco, indicándoles que le dieran su bien ganada paga al joven dragón.

— Por supuesto que si — se apresuró a decir Abono, mientras que Cubeta le extendía la canasta con el pago mencionado.

El dragón tomo la canasta con una linda sonrisa agradecido. Gesto que los hombres no supieron ver, porque ¿Cómo un dragón podía sonreír? Sin embargo Hicca si lo notó.

— Muy bien señores. Es hora de dejar la pesca en el almacén y de etiquetarlo, que yo me encargare de lo segundo. — les dijo a sabiendas de que no entendían para qué era necesario etiquetar un pescado, pero que aun así la muchacha sabía lo que hacía, cómo manejar la aldea y todo lo que hay en ella.

— Si tú lo dices… — en efecto, Cubeta no entendía para qué era la etiqueta y todo lo demás, pero bueno.

Con la tarea cumplida de almacenar los víveres, Hicca realizo el registro y las etiquetas correspondientes. Le resultaba una tarea un poco aburrida, pero aun así lo hacía de forma que los demás a cargo de la repartición de los víveres pudieran ser equitativos.

Para cuando salió del almacén era casi de noche; no pasaría mucho tiempo para que terminara de oscurecer, razón por la que debía de apurarse. Se dirigió veloz hacia los establos donde se encontraban las crías de dragón.

Dichos establos no eran otra cosa que una cueva cavada en la roca sólida en un risco que se elevaba hacia el este de la isla. Una construcción pensada a partir del diseño del gran salón, el cual parecía estar en el interior de una montaña hueca pero fuerte con portones de solida madera para el ingreso en este.

Tal y como esperaba; quedaban muy pocas crías en los establos especiales que ella misma diseño y construyo con ayuda de los mismos reptiles. Había alrededor del lugar varios cestos de madera y paja del tamaño adecuado para transportarlos a todos sin mayor problema. No quería arriesgarse con que se quedara rezagado ni el más pequeño de sus queridos dragones.

— Hola. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Ya casi anochece — escucho la voz de un joven algo tímido que se dirigía a su persona con cierto respeto.

La castaña miro en varias direcciones buscando el origen de la voz, y lo encontró justo por un pequeño y estrecho pasillo de roca que estaba muy bien oculto, el cual casi siempre era ignorado por los moradores escupe fuego, y aun más desconocido para los vikingos; aunque ahora se daba cuenta que cierto corpulento vikingo rubio lo utilizaba para… su privacidad.

— Pues justo venia para asegurarme de que las crías estuviesen siendo trasladados de forma segura y discreta — aseguro con calma la aludida mientras se acercaba lo suficiente pero no demasiado al que sin duda seria el "nido" temporal del Ingerman.

— Si es por eso a lo que vienes pues no tienes de que preocuparte. Quedan muy pocas y son llevados durante la noche la gran mayoría para no levantar sospechas — le reporto con algo de orgullo más no arrogancia.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Nadie sospecha? — le tensión era palpable en la voz femenina.

— Sí. Estoy muy seguro. — inflo el pecho el aludido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo demostrando seguridad y orgullo, dejando la arrogancia totalmente fuera de la descripción de la persona que es Patapez Ingerman.

— Si se llega a levantar la más mínima sospecha podrían arruinarnos los planes. Peor aún. Nos mataran a todos. — quería dejarle en claro él porque de la cautela con la que se movía con todos y hacia todo.

— No te preocupes. Seré muy cauteloso. —

— Eso espero. — se encamino hacia la salida. — Por el bien de todos — musito en suave murmullo hacia el rubio, quien no hizo otra cosa que asentir.

Antes de salir, Hicca comprobó con sus desarrollados sentidos que no hubiera nadie más en los alrededores, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte. Podía distinguir el olor corporal de Astrid Hofferson precisamente delante de donde estaba, por lo que, con sigilo, se deslizo silenciosamente por uno de los bordes rocosos hacia arriba tratando de salir sin ser detectada aunque no sin antes indicarle a Lía que aguardara dentro de del establo lo más oculta que pudiera.

La pesadilla entendió y se escondió preparada para saltarle a la yugular al intruso que se atreviera a dañar a su preciada amiga.

La tarea de salir desapercibida por arriba de las rocas fue sencilla pues para su suerte había caído ya la noche y con ella la oscuridad. Aunque fue breve la charla con su amigo y no muy específica, fue el tiempo suficiente como para que oscureciera si no en su totalidad si lo necesario para su movida.

Rogaba a la luna que la rubia no se hubiera enterado de nada.

Una vez salió de los establos por la parte de arriba de la ladera regreso hacia donde sospechaba que se encontraba escondida la orgullosa vikinga promedio y, efectivamente la encontró a punto de entrar a los establos donde aún estaba Patapez.

— ¿Se te perdió algo, Astrid? — hablo fuerte y claro consiguiendo que se asustara la engreída espía. Aunque su principal objetivo era poner en alerta a la pareja dentro del nicho de dragones.

— No — respondió arrogante e inflando el pecho una vez se hubo recuperado del susto, o al menos intento aparentarlo.

— Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es algo tarde para te pasees por el establo. — trataba de controlar su tono de voz para que no sonara a amenaza, cosa que a medias conseguía.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Yo voy a donde me de la gana — hablo golpeado, tratando de amedrentarla.

No funciono.

— Me doy cuenta. Pero aun así no deberías de entrar en los establos —

— ¿Y eso por qué? — la interrumpió bruscamente.

— A eso iba. No deberías de entrar a menos que quieras ayudarle a Patapez al cuidado de los dragones que se enfermaron. Hubo un sorteo y a él le toco quedarse durante la noche… Aunque si tantas ganas tienes de entrar pues ve y ayúdale… — a la rubio de le dio repugnancia por verse de ayudante, en especial de unos reptiles asquerosos y enfermos. — Eso sí, tendrás que hacer lo que Patapez te diga — iba a continuar pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

— No me interesa. Que se las arregle solo — corto muy molesta (como siempre lo está) y se apresuró a irse de vuelta a la villa y a su casa.

Hicca le indico a Lía que la acompañara hasta la cabaña del jefe y de ahí a la cala, aunque antes de retirarse le susurro a la oscuridad del establo.

— _Eso estuvo cerca, mantente alerta_ — fue en aquel idioma animal compuesto de gorjeos y otros ruidos que les advirtió del peligro recién librado, deseando en sus adentros que no hubiese ningún otro tropiezo por su camino.

Hicca camino hacia la cabaña del jefe, viendo todo a su alrededor. Mantenía sus sentidos en alerta máxima buscando cualquier indicio de que algo no estuviera dentro de lo común pero lo único que encontró fue el perfecto orden en que veía las ventanas de las cabañas a casi apagarse, todas las puertas estaban ya cerradas, solo quedaban Lía y ella fuera de los edificios. Tenuemente podía percibir, que a mitad de la recién adquirida obscuridad por la caída de la noche, se filtraban murmullos y voces roncos pertenecientes a los habitantes restantes de la isla.

Aunque en ese momento la noche fuera pacifica e incluso acogedora no lo sentía en lo más mínimo su hogar. Todo en aquel pueblo le gritaba silencioso "extranjera" y "viajera". Era una viajera que se quedo por demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar que no le pertenecía ni correspondía.

Veía algunos callejones y edificios, los empedrados de las calles por las que diariamente transitaban los lugareños y ella misma, pero en lugar de recordar momentos agradables o felices que la hicieran flaquear en su decisión de abandonar ese montículo de roca mojada que la vio nacer crecer y madurar tanto a ella como a sus ancestros, su cabeza solo fue capaz de reconocer lugares y acontecimientos dolorosos y de rechazo.

El callejón entre esas dos casas era el favorito de los muchachos de su generación para atormentarla. Debajo de aquel puente del muelle la empujaron cuando tenía nueve años y quedo inconsciente, según le dijo Bocón, tuvo mera suerte de salir con vida, y no por otra cosa sino que quedo atorada en las redes de pesca y por eso no se ahogó. En el muelle donde normalmente anclaba el mercader Johan cuando arribaba sus costas era otro testigo inerte de la marginación y humillación a la que sometían a la ojijade; siempre la empujaban y golpeaban cada vez que con esfuerzo y sacrificio lograba de hacerse un lugar casi decente para abordar con el buen hombre antes de que se le acabara o rompiera la mercancía que buscaba o le hubiese encargado en específico al marinero.

Más y más memorias oscuras se aglomeraban en la castaña cabeza trasladando un sentimiento amargo hacia su corazón oprimiéndolo.

— _Hicca ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?_ — Lía le ronroneaba para animarla. Cuando vio la tristeza y el dolor en el rostro de su amiga quiso consolarla.

— _No hay nada aquí para mí. Y yo, yo solo… tan solo quise…_ — una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Sin permitirse a sí misma terminar con la dolorosa frase que se ha estado guardando por tanto tiempo en su pecho.

No era momento para llorar, debía mantenerse fuerte para la tormenta que se avecinaba.

— _Nos tienes a nosotros_ — le ronroneo Lía mientras dirigía a la muchacha hasta la cabaña del jefe.

— _A nosotros, los dragones de tu manada. Somos tu familia y te queremos tal cual y como eres. No tienes que cambiar nada._ —

— _Gracias, amiga._ — una linda sonrisa fue obsequiada a la pesadilla monstruosa.

— **_"Hicca, ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué siento tanta tristeza en ti...?"_** — escucho a Toothless llamarla por el vínculo que compartían con un claro sentimiento de angustia por su pareja.

Apenas había entrado a la cabaña del jefe con Lía pisándole los talones cuando resonó el llamado de su azabache ahogado en preocupación por ella.

— **_"Todo está bien, no te preocupes"_** — le respondió tratando de calmarse. De nada valía que torturara al ser que mas amaba con sus deprimentes recuerdos.

Estaba cerrando con llave cada puerta y ventana de la casa, mientras Lía se mantenía a mitad de la planta baja lista para las órdenes que le dieran.

— **_"Tus deprimentes recuerdos no me torturan"_** — reprocho indignado de que su pareja menospreciara su apoyo incondicional hacia sus duelos y tristezas

— **_"… y también te amo…"_** — ronroneo conmovido.

Él, también hacia lo suyo; ya había llegado a la cala y le estaba preparando a su niña una agradable cena para cuando llegara. En primer lugar estaba el bienestar de Hicca, todo lo demás es secundario.

Aunque apenas y pudiera hacerle unos pescados asados junto con su acostumbrado té de moras y miel (que le encantaba ese sabor en la boca de la ojijade) lo haría lo mejor que pueda con el mayor de los gustos.

— **_"Sí como no. Tu "No me torturan" díselo a quien te lo crea"_** — quería sacar un poco el humor para aligerar la tensión que llevaba encima. No quería que la viera tan desganada y apática.

— **_"Disculpe señorita apática, yo puedo hacer que se te esfume la parte de desganada"_** — y como siempre, Toothless le daba con todo su amor justo lo que necesitaba cuando lo necesitaba. Una risilla se escapó de los carnosos labios rosados cuando salía por la puerta de la cabaña que daba al bosque, aunque no sin antes cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera por los alrededores.

Estaba siendo muy paranoica, lo sabía, lo admitía. Pero por el amor que le tenía a su amado dragón-hombre valía todas y cada una de las precauciones tomadas y por tomar.

— **_"Apuesto a que si"_** — ya estaba en camino por el bosque hacia la cala, aunque era llevada como pasajera por Lía viajaban por tierra de forma sigilosa. Ni una rama ni una hoja hacia el más mínimo ruido ante la rápida y esporádica presencia de las féminas al pasar.

Casi parecían fantasmas.

— **_"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en llegar conmigo?"_** — le pregunto amablemente a la fémina.

— **_"No mucho, ya casi llego. Es Lía quien me esta llevando"_** —

Por un rato las dos mentes se mantuvieron en silencio. Toothless mantenía callados sus pensamientos porque sabía que Hicca debía de concentrarse en no dejar rastro de que estuvo en el bosque por la noche; admitía que él, también se había vuelto un poco paranoico.

El azabache ya tenía lista la cena y alejada del fuego así se enfriaría lo suficiente para cuando llegara Hicca. Volvió a acomodar la paja y las cobijas de la improvisada cama por segunda vez desde que regreso al anochecer, fue por más agua a la cascada que proveía al pequeño lago de la hondonada.

Estar sobre dos piernas y tener manos de humano era realmente útil a la hora de realizar diversas tareas; era mucho mejor tener esas manos que estar tomando las cosas con el hocico (ahora boca) y hasta tenía un poco más de movilidad y se sentía bastante más ligero y confiado para asuntos que requirieran control y no fuerza. Aunque tuviera que usar algo de ropa no le importaba mucho el cambio de resistencia en cuanto al frio, pues había tomado un trozo de tela lo suficiente largo y ancho como para poder enrollarlo a su cintura y sujetarlo con una cuerda como cinto.

Le gustaban los beneficios de poder tener forma humana a voluntad.

Cuando ya regresaba a la estancia que él mismo cavó, venían llegando Lía con Hicca subida a su lomo, y levantando un poco la vista podía apreciar a otro pesadilla monstruosa acercarse volando. Se notaba algo cansado ese dragón.

— _Gracias Lía, puedes ir a descansar_ — y justamente estaba por retirarse cuando a su lado aterrizo Tea.

— _¿Sucede algo Tea?_ — le cuestiono la castaña ni bien llego la pesadilla tinta hasta su lado.

— _Sí, y no es agradable_ — su semblante le daba una muy mal espina al azabache, quien llego al lado de su esposa al mismo tiempo que Tea.

— _No nos tengas en suspenso ¿Qué averiguaste?_ — Ordeno el hombre, aunque parecía compartir la preocupación de su mensajera.

— _Parece ser que no tardaran tanto tiempo en regresar. Los vi alistando más naves de las que zarparon de Berk y una de esas naves parece que llevaran a su jefe hacia acá junto con el que pare ser su cría. Un humano joven, aparentemente mayor que tú por apenas unos años_ — trato de explicar las cosas que vio, pues no pudo acercarse mucho y además de que no entendía del todo las costumbres y palabras que usaban los humanos. Apenas y lo que había aprendido a partir de convivir con los Hooligans y sus dragones.

— _Eso no parece ser algo muy grave, muchas veces vienen de vez en cuando jefes de otras tribus a Berk, así que ¿Cuál es el problema?_ — respondió con calma la castaña tratando de mantener la perspectiva.

— _El problema es lo que planean contigo. Pude acercarme lo suficiente a unos pobladores sin que me vieran y los escuche hablar acerca de comprometer en matrimonio a la hija del jefe de Berk para hacerla esposa del heredero de esas tierras_ —

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — Exclamo muy molesto Toothless. Poco a poco, la ira aumentaba peligrosamente hacia Estoico el Basto por una de sus mayores estupideces, las cuales en opinión del Furia, no eran pocas. Entre las últimas que cometería estaba comprometer a la mujer que le pertenecía en toda regla con otro hombre al cual por cierto, Hicca ni conocía.

Nadie que se atreviera a separar a Hicca de su lado tendría el lujo de volver a ver la luz del sol.

— _Que la quieren de compañera con otro humano_ — explico afligida, aunque limitándose a narrar solo los hechos de los cuales era consiente.

— _De eso ya me entere_ — espeto tratando de recordar que la pesadilla en frente suyo no era merecedora de su ira. En cambio Estoico, sí que lo era.

— _Toothless, cálmate. No hay por qué alterarse._ — Aunque la voz de su mujer lo llamara para tratar de mantener los estribos eran demasiado notorios los nervios y el miedo que se filtraba por todo su ser ante la expectativa de separarse del hombre que amaba.

— _Escúchenme bien los tres_ — Índico tanto al hombre así como a Lía y Tea, fallando estrepitosamente en mantener la cabeza del todo fría ante las nuevas que se le presentaban. — _Esto no cambia nuestros planes tan solo los acelera_ — inhalo y exhalo — _Sepan que también estoy asustada pero eso no hará que cambie la decisión que tome al abandonar Berk y de llevarme a todos los dragones conmigo. Para cuando lleguen aquí nosotros ya nos habremos ido. No dejaremos ni un hueso, ni una uña, nada con lo que puedan rastrearnos ¿quedo claro?_ —

Recibió un _"si"_ colectivo por parte de los tres, calmándola un poco, e ideando un plan para atrasar en lo más posible las naves y tener algo de tiempo entre la partida de los reptiles y el arribo a Berk de las otras naves.

— _Bien._ — declaro con firmeza. De algún modo, saberse con tal apoyo en mitad de su tempestad de miedo le dio valor.

— _Esto es lo que haremos…_ —

Hicca comenzó a detallarles que debían de retrasar la preparación de las naves por medio de sabotajes a discreción. Lo mejor sería hacerlo en la noche, de ese modo nadie sospecharía nada; con la ayuda de los terribles terrores podrían hacer desaparecer lo suministros de comida de los barcos, con su tamaño y a mitad de la oscuridad pasarían inadvertidos.

— _Yo no ya no tengo más pendientes que los que me encargues en adelante. Ya todos los dragones saben que es lo que deben de hacer y cómo hacerlo e incluso he designado a unos cuantos cabecillas para guiar la migración. Eso me permitirá permanecer a tu lado durante el día._ — informo Toothless.

— _De ese modo podrían ir Lía y Tea con los terribles terrores…_ — completo en voz baja, como si apenas se concretara un plan sin fallas.

— _Por nosotras no hay problema, sabemos que los pequeños nos ayudaran si se trata de ti._ — Asevero Tea, recibiendo el apoyo de su hermana con un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

— _De acuerdo. Pero júrenme que serán precavidas, ante el más mínimo signo de peligro hacia ustedes o que las descubran deberán ocultarse y escapar. Si llegan a tener aunque una pequeña duda las dos deberán de retirarse ¿Entendido?_ —

— _Entendido_ — respondieron ambas pesadillas monstruosas. Bien sabían que Hicca pondría en primer lugar la seguridad de sus esbirros que el éxito del retraso.

— _Bien. Descansen las dos. Partirán en la mañana_ — aunque sus palabras iban en forma de orden, se podía filtrar claramente la preocupación por sus queridas amigas; aquellas que siempre la protegían y le demostraban todo su afecto sin mediaciones.

Estando de acuerdo con el plan trazado, Lía y Tea se fueron a descansar, en la mañana comerían antes de partir.

Finalmente quedaron solos Toothless e Hicca.

Cuando por fin prestaron atención el uno al otro y se encaminaron a la confortable cueva proporcionada por el más alto, pudieron notar lo inestable emocionalmente que estaba cada uno. Los dos tenían miedo. Miedo de separarse.

Se necesitaban.

Toothless encamino a su castaña para cenar y recuperar fuerzas.

— ¿Quieres qué caliente tú cena? Lo más seguro es que se enfriara un poco más de lo que a ti te gusta — ofreció el azabache con voz dulce, mientras tomaba a su mujer por la cintura para sentarla sobre sus piernas y le ponía en las manos su taza de acostumbrado té de moras y el pescado asado en varilla en un plato. Estaba él, sentado a lo indio, con la chica Haddock cómodamente sentada entre sus piernas y su espalda recargada en el amplio pecho masculino.

Hicca probó los alimentos que se le ofrecían tan amablemente, encontrando que sí, se encontraban algo fríos, pero que aun así se los comería tal cual y como estaban.

— No gracias — su voz fue dulce, dejándose mimar por el ser vivo en quien más confiaba y amaba — Así tal y como están saben rico —

— Me alegro. Por cierto, me vestí. — menciono con un ligero tono juguetón.

— ¿Ah sí? — ni si quiera le había prestado atención a su apariencia, pues ya había anochecido para cuando llego a su lado.

— Sí —

Entonces fue que Hicca miro hacia su espalda comprobando no sin cierta gracia, que su azabache tan solo atino a amarrase un trozo de tela vieja a la cintura con una cuerda; y también noto que las alas ya no estaban, ni la cola de dragón. Nada.

Si cualquier otro lo viera, fácilmente seria confundido con un ser humano normal. Normal…

"Normal" pero de impacto. Haría babear a cualquier mujer… y quizás alguno que otro hombre.

— Te vez bien. Te sienta bien el trapo viejo amarrado con una cuerda — trato de decir con algo de humor, pero fue pillada in fraganti por la miradita que le dedicaba.

— Pues qué bueno que te guste, aunque creo que te gusto más sin nada, mi linda fierecilla — beso con cuidado el cuello de la muchacha, recibiendo como premio un gratificante rubor inocente y avergonzado de su pareja.

— No me mires así. Eres demasiado atractivo — musito en apenas un susurro, como si estuviese reprochándole su apariencia física que tanto adoraba. No importaba si fuera dragón, humano o una variante entre cualquiera de esas.

— A mi parecer, tú también eres muy atractiva — musito suavemente, buscando reconfortar a su "a veces" no tan tímida niña. Porque siempre seria la niña de sus ojos, su preciado tesoro castaño y verde.

Con algo de soltura, Toothless tomo uno de los trozos del pescado con tres de sus largos dedos, pero en lugar de comerse ese bocado se lo coloco en los labios a Hicca. Ella, obedientemente, abrió los labios permitiendo el acceso de la rica comida que consentidoramente le había preparado su amoroso esposo.

Casada a los pocos meses de cumplir dieciocho años…

Era raro pensarlo, pero le agradaba. Con cualquier otro hombre probablemente hubiera luchado por su libertad o incluso escapado. Quizás hasta hubiese temblado de pavor al no sentirse lo suficientemente preparada o con la más mínima pizca de madurez como para afrontar una situación de semejante naturaleza. Miedo al pensar que si llegaba a cometer el más mínimo error ante el que fuera su marido no le provocaría otra cosa que la furia del mismo y que fuera descargada por medio de golpes a su persona pero, pero con el hombre alto, desgarbado, delgado, fornido de pelo alborotado negro como la noche, ojos de un verde toxico que a cualquiera menos a ella los haría temblar de miedo por su vida, manos fuertes pero infinitamente gentiles cuando se trataba de su pecosa piel era algo que la hacía sentirse ridículamente afortunada.

No sentía miedo de sus manos ni zarpas. Veía en sus ojos todas sus emociones y que hacer para hacerlo feliz, fueran con pupilas redondeadas o rasgadas. No temía por mostrarse tal cual y como era, con todas y cada una de sus rarezas, impertinencias, sarcasmos, impudencias, torpe como ella sola porque desde un principio así se habían aceptado el uno al otro. Porque así se amaban el uno al otro.

Toothless seguía dándole de comer en la boca, cuidando que no se le fuera ninguna espina de pescado, dándole unos sorbos de té de moras cada dos o tres bocados; se mantenía en silencio, estaba altamente complacido por los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de su querida fierecilla.

Hicca estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas era consciente de que estaba comiendo y bebiendo, y menos aún se enteraba de cierta persona que estaba muy pero muy pendiente de su hilo de pensamientos. No paso mucho tiempo para que se terminara su plato de pescado y su dulce té. Fue sacada de su mundo mental hasta que Tooth le beso la mejilla.

— ¿Estas satisfecha? ¿Quieres más comida o más té? — le pregunto mientras le besaba en repetidas ocasiones los cachetes, la mandíbula y el cuello.

— No, gracias. Con eso quede satisfecha — dejo a un lado el plato y la taza para poder disfrutar de las satisfactorias caricias que le proporcionaban los gentiles labios finos sobre su poco expuesta piel clara y salpicada de pecas.

— Si fuera otro hombre, no lo disfrutaría. Tendría miedo. Hasta lo odiaría. — musito con seriedad mirando sin ver hacia un punto invisible en la pared frente de ella.

Toothless paro en seguida.

Hicca se levanto del asiento que le habían provisto las piernas cruzadas de Tooth y se hinco frente a él mirándolo a los ojos.

— Nadie más tiene mi confianza, menos aún como tú la tienes. Y a nadie más voy a poder amar como a ti te amo — enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tooth, quien no se esperaba una declaración así. Claro que se sabía amado de la misma forma que amaba a Hicca, tan solo no esperaba escucharla en voz alta.

— También te amo — hablo con sinceridad, rodeando la menuda espalda con sus fuertes brazos.

Hicca se separó para quitarse la armadura de cuero junto con las ropas debajo de la misma; Toothless puso de su parte tomando las piezas de su vestimenta y las acomodo cerca de la cama de forma ordenada. Se deshizo de su propia "ropa" una vez que ella quedo sin nada.

Entre besos y caricias Tooth fue dejando recostada a su querida pareja sobre el suave lecho de pieles acolchadas. Hicca, por su parte, le dedicaba todos sus suspiros, todos sus jadeos mezclados con el nombre de su amado. Sentía los finos labios sobre su piel expuesta; era perceptiva a los sentimientos que le regalaba el varón en cada roce y cada beso.

Fiel al ritual de elevar la libido de su pareja, Toothless se paseo con deleite por cada tramo de piel que se le exponía, le dedicaba a cada peca la atención amorosa que se merecía de sus manos y boca. Los senos fueron atendidos con mimo y devoción, el resto del torso fue cubierto de satisfactorias probadas de la inquieta lengua saciado de gusto a la fémina. El vientre y estomago recibieron las mismas atenciones que el torso con la diferencia de que la lengua se entretuvo explorando el ombligo. Una vez descendió hasta la entrada de su feminidad se abrió paso para brindarle el placer que desde el inicio encontró intoxicante cual droga personal. Hacer sentir bien a su pareja lo embriagaba y al mismo tiempo lo satisfacía.

Gemidos suaves, jadeos sonoros, exclamaciones y gritos ahogados salieron de la garganta de la ojijade que se retorcía en entrega al placer que le brindaba su mitad.

Hicca no tenía por qué reprimirse, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Los ojos verde toxico se deleitaban con el excitante espectáculo de su amada pareja gozando plenamente con él y solo con él. Le ponía empeño en los movimientos de su lengua, saboreaba cada gota que generaba la sagrada intimidad de su pequeña pecosa. Con los dedos de una de sus manos estimulo el botón de placer para aumentar el disfrute de Hicca.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el sistema nervioso de la castaña; su piel se sensibilizo hasta el punto en que el mero aire que la rodeaba no eran si no otro par de manos invisibles y estimulantes en su de por si excitada anatomía; no fue capaz de controlar el retortijón en su estómago que la obligo a doblarse sobre si misma. Los músculos internos de su sexo se cernieron y temblaron alrededor de la lengua aun juguetona que recolectaba toda gota dulce y salada producto del nudo.

Hicca se dejo relajar luego del entumecimiento de todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Sus brazos, piernas, cabeza, cada parte de su ser reposando laxa sobre los cobertores de pieles y lana. Sus feromonas haciendo estragos en el aire de la estancia llamando al depredador a continuar con lo que empezó.

El aroma de su pareja no era sino una exigencia e invitación al Furia Nocturna. Exigencia que con todo el gusto del mundo cumpliría.

Ni bien se recuperó, Toothless se le encaramo encima besando con desespero los labios rosados de su amada. La necesidad y la posesión gritando desesperada en cada movimiento de labios por parte de ambos enajenaban a toda cordura y daba paso al mero instinto. Sin esperar más, la penetro de una sola vez. Las delgadas pero torneadas piernas salpicadas de pecas buscaron las caderas escurridas sobre de ella. Los delicados brazos tomaron posición alrededor del cuello fuerte del azabache acercándolo a los labios desesperados que exigían e imploraban con actos sin palabras el amor del hombre de toxica mirada verde. Gemidos y jadeos pasaban de una garganta a otra sin saber del todo cuando eran emitidos o recibidos. Las caderas del mayor aunque algo lentas empujaban con fuerza contra ella dando certeras estocadas donde lograban mandar al olvido todo pensamiento de Hicca que no fueran él y ella en ese acto de entrega absoluta. Con el pasar de algunos minutos, Hicca sintió la necesidad de más, por lo que Tooth complació sin tener que ser emitida ninguna palabra o indicio de ello; para Hicca el aumento de velocidad y estimulación en su bajo vientre le hicieron soltar varios gemidos mezclados con el nombre de su mitad que gruñía complacido y excitado por el placer que sentía y le regalaba su pareja.

— _Goza para mí. Disfruta para mí, mi hermosa Hicca_ — gorjeo contra el oído de la muchacha, para después darle suaves mordiscos y lamidas en toda la curvatura de la oreja.

Hicca no se reprimió.

Se dejó ir en brazos del hombre que amaba, el mismo que le demostraba su pasión fiera abrumándola con placer, aquel que le dedicaba el latir de su corazón, mismo corazón que ella atesoraba con cada fibra de su ser.

Las caricias por parte de las manos de los amantes no cesaban sobre la piel del otro. En veces era una mano la que dibujaba caminos invisibles sobre el cuerpo ajeno mientras que la otra buscaba aferrarse al cuerpo de su amante cual tabla de salvación a mitad de una tempestad. Aunque de agarres férreos, siempre gentiles con el ser amado.

Cada caricia en la clara piel salpicada de pecas provocaba corrientes eléctricas en su sistema nervioso, las contracciones eran constantes en la húmeda y de por sí ya estrecha cavidad femenina, sonidos inteligibles salían a cual más de los carnosos labios haciendo vocal cada gramo del satisfactorio placer del que era presa voluntaria sacando de quicio al hombre que desesperadamente buscaba llevar en brazos hasta las estrellas a su amada.

Y lo lograba.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo lugar e incluso situación, de dejaron ir cada uno en los brazos del otro, en su calidez. Se dejaron ahogar cada uno en su aroma, caricias, gemidos… todo esto evocaba un raro conjuro ancestral del que no podía encontrarse el origen, pero que aun así no se perdió en el tiempo permitiéndoles así utilizar el embrujo para atar a su existencia al ser del que sus almas reclamaban como posesión y dueño al mismo tiempo.

El inminente nudo envolvió con su mayor fuerza a la reina de los dragones, arrastrando consigo al hombre que le regalaba esa noche de intimidad hacia su propio nudo. Él, se había corrido un par de veces ya, pero tuvo la suficiente energía para continuar por un tiempo del cual ni sabía ni le interesaba cuánto fue, pero el que evidentemente no fue poco, y para dar fe de ello estaba el cansancio de su cuerpo que le pesaba como si una enorme piedra del tamaño de una casa estuviera sobre de si aplastándolo.

Con cuidado, salió del interior de su mujer, quien respiraba a bocanadas, su vista estaba nublada, su rostro completamente sonrojado por la faena recién culminada.

Una vista preciosa que solo el Furia Nocturna tenía el deleite de poder contemplar, y se sentía el ser más afortunado y feliz del mundo por ello.

— Te amo — musito en idioma humano al oído de la fémina regalándole de paso gentiles besos en la mejilla y la frente.

— También te amo — regreso en susurro contra los labios del vástago del rayo, juntando sus frentes en un gesto íntimo de pura confianza y empatía con el otro.

De la espalda del mayor, emergieron las tan características alas negras, para así envolver a Hicca en su amado y confortable capullo. Para los dos, ahora ese gesto era mucho más significativo de lo que fue en un principio, pues antes no lo hacían con otro motivo más que de mantener el calor y seguridad de una, y el otro por reconfortar a su mejor amiga que lo había sacado de la soledad y la esclavitud de antaño. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el momento en se conocieron y aceptaron perdonarle la vida al otro, lo sabían y lo aceptaban.

Toothless, antes de caer rendido, se cubrió con las mantas hasta casi taparse la cabeza. Agradecía la ayuda de su propia cola (ahora completa), pues sus brazos se hallaban ocupados alrededor de la delicada figura de su amada.

Una vez se hubo acomodado para dormir con su mujer rodeada por sus brazos y alas no pudo evitar ronronear por el aroma intoxicante que emanaba desde el interior del capullo negro de sus alas y se mezclaba con su propio olor. Hicca aún estaba despierta, por lo que escucho perfectamente cuando su pareja comenzó con sus relajantes gorjeos, arrullándola en una canción de cuna a la que se sumaban los todavía algo agitados latidos del corazón del azabache junto a su envolvente y tranquila respiración. No tardó mucho en caer profundamente dormida, con su todo su ser completamente consiente de la presencia de su Ást, y sus sentidos siendo inundados por él.

El suave respirar de su amada fierecilla fue el arrullo personal del de ojos tóxicos, dejándose inundar por la presencia sedante que Hicca proporcionaba en él. Con suavidad más no lentitud, le siguió al reino de los sueños.

La luna de nuevo entraba en la estancia con su luz ahora similar a la de un sol naranja y amarillo para bendecir la unión de los dos amantes de orígenes tan distintos pero a la vez con una vida y fin en común que se fusionaba en total armonía. Siendo solo la dama de la noche la única testigo de tan sagrada entrega entre estos peculiares seres.

Sin embargo, aunque si eran las más extraordinarias criaturas que en el apogeo de su gentileza bridaba los deseos de corazón digno, no eran los únicos hijos de la tierra que solicitaban de su bendición.

Lejos, muy lejos de Berk, se encontraban en su acogedor nido con techo de hielo solido pero cálido interior, dos figuras que también descansaban en el interior de una cueva del sistema de cavernas de aquella peculiar formación rocosa y helada. Un hombre y una mujer, respectivamente, reposando cada uno en los brazos del otro. Aunque la mujer ya no contara con la misma energía que poseyó en su juventud vivaz y fulgurante como una mariposa, seguía manteniendo el brillo verdoso de sus ojos que denotaban con demasiada claridad las emociones que surcaban por su castaña cabeza ahora algo canosa, hacia el hombre, de cabellera alborotada roja y corta cuyos brazos mantenían cautiva a la mujer.

Criaturas desde híbridos a completamente reptiles escupe fuego con distintas tonalidades formas y tamaños, reposando cada uno al lado de su respectiva pareja o cuidando el dormir de sus crías dejaba en claro que se trataba ni más ni menos que el nido de una manada entera de dragones compuesta por distintas especies.

Por una de las entradas de aquel nido, llegaban volando más criaturas de aquella singular estirpe más no misma raza. Se trataban de los dragones enviados por Hicca y Toothless, llevando consigo las valiosas cestas con las crías que la muchacha había encargado tan encarecidamente su cuidado así como también un par de dragones más que cargaban las pertenencias de la castaña.

Todos estos viajeros eran recibidos ni más ni menos que por el mismísimo alfa de aquel nido. Un escupe hielo.

Este mismo les había dado la bienvenida en cuanto supo que más hijos dragones le solicitaban humildemente unirse a su manada, pero grande fue sus sorpresa al enterarse de los orígenes de dichos hijos así como las condiciones que los obligaban a abandonar esas tierras pero lo que fue el colmo de su estupefacción fue que le suplicaran dejar ir con ellos a su amada reina dragón.

La perplejidad que lo invadió desde que los primeros individuos le contaran la situación de su preciosa reina fue abismal.

¡Una humana emparejada con el último hijo de los Furia Nocturna!

Pero he aquí, al alfa, recibiendo amigablemente a los enviados de aquella extraña reina de la que le hablaban con tanto amor y respeto y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? Impaciente.

Estaba impaciente por conocer a la misteriosa reina.

Aunque esa impaciencia admitía, no se desviaba hacia malos presentimientos, pues si tan esmeradamente vio por la seguridad de sus hijos enviándolos con tanto cuidado hablaba de que realmente era alguien que se merecía ser juzgado en su presencia y no antes de tiempo. Además, y siendo justos, no sería la primera humana que recibía en su nido como una hija propia, razón por la que le daría cierto beneficio de la duda hasta poder verla de frente y saber sus intenciones.

Pero todo a su debido tiempo.

La mañana aun no llegaba a la isla de Berk, sin embargo, era la hora en la que el hijo del rayo y la hija del jefe debían de levantarse para poner en marcha los planes y toques finales de su deserción.

El primero en recuperar la conciencia fue Toothless, así que abrió sus grandes alas negras con cuidado para levantar a su pareja. La removió despacio para levantarla hasta que dio signos de despertar.

— Vamos Hicca, es hora de levantarse — hablo con tono suave para no alterar demasiado su condición de: "muy cómoda" a "muy molesta".

En más de una ocasión que la levanto de un agradable sueño y de manera brusca no termino muy bien para el de escamas negras… a veces Hicca podía llegar a ser muy explosiva.

Afortunadamente, esta no fue una de esas veces. La chica Abadejo se desperezo y estiro en su lugar, que aún era sobre una de las alas de Toothless, para enseguida levantarse. Ya sabía lo que debía de hacer y cómo llevarlo a cabo.

Tomo una de las cobijas y se enrollo en ellas, luego dos de las cestas de comida de la cueva y salió de la misma.

— _Lía, Tea, vengan_ — llamo en idioma animal a sus dos amigas escupe fuego.

— _¿Ya es hora?_ — pregunto la pesadilla tinta.

— _Lo es. Coman y luego llévense a los más posibles terribles terrores con ustedes. Recuerden el plan de sabotaje: todo debe ser llevado a discreción, que nadie las vea y no tomen riesgos. Al menor indicio de problemas escóndanse y huyan ¿quedo claro?_ — les dijo mientras dejaba en el suelo una cesta de comida para cada una.

— _Entendido_ — respondieron las dos junto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Las dos se dispusieron a comer e Hicca regreso a la cueva por los neceseres para su baño. Mientras se aseaba en la cala junto con Toothless, las pesadillas monstruosas terminaron de comer y se dirigieron lejos de la cala a cumplir con su mandato.

— Espero que tengan suerte — le susurro preocupada a su Ást mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho del mayor.

— No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras — aseguro el azabache.

— Pase lo que pase, no quiero que me separen de ti — la voz femenina fue queda, con temor de que esas palabras se volvieran una cruda realidad.

— Nadie ni nada lo hará. Confía en mi — depósito un beso en la frente de la castaña y le sonrió para que tuviese fe en él. Lo cual funciono.

La mañana aun no aclaraba sino con apenas unos hilos dorados que se extendían hacia la tierra desde el horizonte, no obstante, Hicca ya se encontraba junto con Toothless en la cabaña del jefe tomando su desayuno, pero a diferencia de todas las demás mañanas, el dragón tomo su forma de humano para comer en la misma mesa que su pareja. Claro que tuvo que volver a atarse ese trapo viejo a la cintura, sin embargo eso no lo molestaba.

— Así que, hoy te quedaras conmigo todo el día ¿no? — cuestiono algo inquieta la muchacha, pues no le apetecía estar ni un segundo fingiendo que no era la orgullosa y amorosa pareja del Furia Nocturna. De hecho, le aborrecía bastante el estar actuando como una chiquilla con aires de guerrera estoica y una extravagante mascota.

— Sí, así es. — dijo luego de terminar el bocado que recién metió a su boca.

Comprendía perfectamente el disgusto de su querida fierecilla ya que tampoco le hacia ninguna gracia que los varones solteros **_O NO SOLTEROS_** se atrevieran a posar sus ojos lujuriosos en la agraciada figura de su castañita.

Recordaba bastante bien a todos aquellos hombres que se atrevieron a intentar cortejar a la domadora de dragones en sus innumerables viajes por todos los territorios a los cuales el cielo mismo les servía en bandeja de plata fina. Los pobres desgraciados que tuvieron la mala fortuna de encapricharse con la criatura viva mejor custodiada de todo el mundo, a quien su fiel guardián de antemano conocía las intenciones de estos mismos.

El fino olfato del de escamas negras percibía con demasiada nitidez las hormonas expedidas de los insufribles varones. Su poderoso fuego se revolvía furioso en su interior cada que las captaba dirigidas a la ojijade. Los muy desdichados se enteraron a las malas que el precio a pagar por acosar o si quiera insinuársele a la joven Abadejo debía ser pagado con dolor y sangre, y supieron que la fortuna les sonrió al no ser asesinados cruelmente por la imponente criatura escupe fuego.

Por su parte, Hicca tan solo se quedaba con los presentes que le daban si les encontraba alguna utilidad. Hubo quienes le dieron libros al enterarse que ella gustaba de leer o dibujar por horas y horas. No hacía falta decir que su mejor amigo le respetaba las cosas que le sacaban sonrisas tan bonitas… pero de ahí a no masacrar a los bastardos esos había mucha diferencia.

A mitad de su desayuno Hicca contemplo anonada el rostro del azabache que miraba solo su comida sin prestarle mayor atención a nada en particular. Nada salvo sus propios recuerdos de las secretas ahora no tan secretas "inocentes travesuras" que llevo a cabo en contra de todos aquellos pobres varones.

Ahora si sentía lastima.

Con razón le tuvieron tanto miedo al dragón luego de conocerle…

El sol despuntaba ya y comenzaba a dar su escaso calor al poblado de Berk con lo que prometía ser un día igual de nublado y algo gris que el anterior. Cerca de la cabaña del peculiar matrimonio, rondaba cierta chica Hofferson cuestionándose que tenía la hija del jefe que ella no, y una posible forma de deshacerse de la zorra insufrible sabelotodo.

Y lo único que le venía en la mente era retarla en la plaza del pueblo, así Hicca quedaría como la cobarde debilucha que en verdad era y finalmente podría tener la gloria que le correspondía a ella y solo ella. Ya que la muy inútil sin duda se escondería tras su dragón idiota, además de que contaba con que su preciosa Nader mortal podría atacar fácilmente por la espalda al dragón negro o a la misma Hicca.

Pasados apenas unos minutos, todo el pueblo comenzó a movilizarse en sus respectivos trabajos, mientras que la rubia con algo de disimulo les decía a sus congéneres que dentro de poco algo interesante ocurriría en la plaza del pueblo en tan solo unos minutos y que deberían de estar atentos.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué es eso tan interesante que ocurrirá? — le cuestiono una de las mujeres a la adolescente.

— Una gran hazaña que será digna de recordar — contesto orgullosa, comprando así el interés de más de un aldeano.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que Astrid divisara a Hicca caminar por la calle con su fiel dragón a un lado suyo. Rápidamente le dio alcance y le dijo que fuera al centro de la plaza del pueblo en diez minutos.

— ¿Para que quieres que valla? — cuestiono con desconfianza.

— Lo sabrás solo cuando llegues. Y más te vale no faltar porque te necesito ahí. — y se largó corriendo antes de que Hicca pudiera decir algo más.

Claro no le suponía ningún obstáculo alcanzarla y obligarla a soltar la sopa, pero Seri innecesario hacer semejante desplante de energía en alguien como la rubia. Simplemente le seguiría el juego hasta donde quisiera, y de ahí a donde lo viera más conveniente.

No tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba Astrid pudiera llegar a terminar en un encuentro fatal.


	6. Mas te vale no morirte ahora

Más te vale no morirte ahora.

Aclaraciones:

Narración

(Aclaraciones del personaje o la autora según la narración)

— diálogos —

— _diálogos en idioma de dragones_ —

— " _pensamientos de un personaje"_ —

— **_"comunicación por el vínculo de Hicca y Tooth"_** — que es como los pensamientos y los diálogos mezclados, pero solo entre Tooth e Hicca.

* * *

— ¿Para que quieres que valla? — cuestiono con desconfianza.

— Lo sabrás solo cuando llegues. Y más te vale no faltar porque te necesito ahí. — y se largó corriendo antes de que Hicca pudiera decir algo más.

Claro que no le suponía ningún obstáculo alcanzarla y obligarla a soltar la sopa, pero Seria innecesario hacer semejante desplante de energía en alguien como la rubia. Simplemente le seguiría el juego hasta donde quisiera, y de ahí a donde lo viera más conveniente.

No tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba Astrid pudiera llegar a terminar en un encuentro fatal.

Mientras que en plaza del pueblo Astrid se montaba de pie al lomo de su dragona para llamar la atención de los aldeanos a los que previamente aviso de su supuesta gran hazaña por cumplir.

— ¡Hooligans! ¡Bravos guerreros! Somos todos hijos de héroes que hemos honrado nuestro legado por generaciones — todos los ahí reunidos aclamaban las palabras de la joven rubia orgullosos de sus propias familias cada uno de ellos. Todos salvo tres personas.

La primera era Gothi la anciana sabia del pueblo y uno de los más importantes miembros de la aldea, pues si la mujer muda daba su visto malo a una decisión está de inmediato debía de acatarse. Raramente, estaba incluso por encima del jefe mismo.

El segundo, era el heredero Ingerman quien se mantenía a raya pero con los nervios de puntas, pues nunca nada bueno podría salir de una brabucona celosa e impulsiva como lo era Astrid. Internamente rogaba porque no ocurriera un derramamiento de sangre. Fielmente su dragona se mantenía a su lado dando una muy mala mirada a la ojiazul causante de tal alboroto.

La tercera no era sino Hicca, que evaluaba la situación, las palabras e incluso el lenguaje corporal de los presentes. Era obvio para la castaña que Hofferson pretendía excitar el sentido de la batalla y orgullo que continuamente segaba a los torpes vikingos de su tribu.

Nada bueno llegaría con eso.

Cómodamente, Hicca se había montado en un techo cercano junto con Toothless para observar los alrededores y el centro del alboroto pero siendo su presencia prácticamente invisible. Sus verdes ojos escudriñaban con aprensión los movimientos bruscos y palabras oscas de la rubia que hablaba de los gloriosos días en los que todos los vikingos demostraban su fuerza y valía contra todos sus enemigos, la muy hipócrita hasta se atrevió a recalcar que eran la única tribu que pudo combatir mano a mano contra los dragones a pesar de tener a Tormentula a un lado suyo.

Debía de concentrarse en mantener la cabeza fría porque si no sería una presa demasiado fácil para Astrid y caería en cual fuera que sea su treta, y eso, sería algo que no se permitiría a sí misma.

— ¡Por trecientos años, fuimos la única tribu que pudo combatir a las que fueron pestes del lugar! ¡Y es de nuestro mayor orgullo! — Astrid se paseaba cerca del borde del círculo amplio que conformaba la gente allí reunida, aclamando con puños alzados sus palabras.

Para los pocos que tenían dos dedos de frente, fue muy notorio el gorjeo dolorido de Tormentula tras la rubia. Astrid había lastimado severamente el corazón de la dragona.

— **"Mi amor, si de casualidad tienes algo de calma guardada entre tus escamas me gustaría que me dieras un poco"** — le comunico a su pareja por el vínculo. Su temperamento iba en aumento, pero no podía intervenir así como así.

— **"Perdóname, pero desgraciadamente carezco de ella"** — un gruñido gutural se filtró por sus mandíbulas fuertemente cerradas. Sus pupilas afiladas y fijas en la portadora del hacha.

— **"Te juro que se, que lo que intenta es provocarnos a todos nosotros. Especialmente a mí."** — le advirtió a su Ást. Teme a la ira del hombre paciente. — **"Pero para su gran desgracia, la muy infeliz lo está consiguiendo."** — pero teme más a Hicca furiosa. No por nada era la chica lista, y no solo de Berk.

— **"Entonces hay que ser lo que siempre hemos sido"** — respondió con un tinte algo sabiondo.

— **"Y eso sería…"** — lo ínsito a que terminara.

— **"Estando juntos. Más listos, astutos y pacientes. Trata de ver a través de lo que ellos no pueden. Así ha sido siempre. Así tú has sido siempre."** — las palabras tan simples tan claras que le dio el de escamas negras fueron suficiente para aplacar la ira que por causa de Astrid había burbujeado rabiosa en su interior.

Una ola calmante, sedante, recorrió con tibieza y frescura desde su corazón hasta su cabeza.

— **"Gracias"** — respondió la castaña a su Ást. Respiro con tranquilidad y coloco una mano bajo el mentón del dragón negro que le hacía de respaldo en aquel techo, ambas miradas se suavizaron un poco, sin embargo no se despegaban de la rubia en el centro de la plaza.

—… ¡Ha deshonrado nuestras tradiciones! — seguía clamando la rubia. No sin cierta molestia, Hicca y Tooth se dieron cuenta que descuidaron su vigilancia un poco.

— ¡La heredera del linaje de jefes! ¡La vergüenza de nuestra tribu! ¡No es otra que una cobarde! — eso dejo a unos cuantos callados, aunque la gran mayoría aclamo en favor de Astrid.

A Hicca no le sorprendía que la apoyaran solo por decir las palabras "batalla" y "honor", era algo deprimente, a decir verdad.

— **"Si no lo viera tan seguido hasta me atrevería a sorprenderme de lo idiotas e hipócritas que pueden llegar a ser"** — un tono entre enfado y desgano tinto los pensamientos del furia nocturna.

— **"Aunque me duela admitirlo, hasta hace poco solo quería ser uno de ellos. Ahora agradezco no ser parte de ese rebaño. Ni si quiera me molestare por los insultos de Astrid, o por los idiotas que la siguen."** — Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras vigilaba a la rubia que la insultaba, y esta última sin saber lo vigilada que estaba por todos y cada uno de los dragones quienes no atacaban aun porque su reina aun no lo ordenaba.

— **"¿Sabes, Toothless? Ahora me estoy planteando muy seriamente el devastar la aldea antes de marcharnos. Algo así como una simple advertencia. ¿Tú qué opinas?"** — ya maquinaba una que otra casa destruida. Vacía pero destruida, al fin y al cabo. Unos cuantos barcos hundidos en la profundidad del mar tal vez.

— **"No estaría de más."** — Apoyó el de escamas negras plenamente convencido de que sería provechoso dejar una advertencia bien marcada y clara de lo terrible que podría llegar a ser la ira de toda una manada de dragones bien dirigidos y no simples saqueos de comida como hacía unos pocos años atrás.

— ¡Esa traidora asquerosa que no merece llevar el título de vikingo! ¡Menos aún dirigirnos como jefe! — bramo Astrid, consiguiendo el apoyo de varios si no es que toda la gente de la plaza.

— Hasta aquí — siseo Hicca en voz casi inaudible. Sabía que si dejaba a Astrid seguir con su teatrito solo llegarían a un callejón lleno de sangre sin posibilidad de retorno.

Se subió al lomo de su dragón y con agilidad aterrizaron frente a la Hofferson haciéndola retroceder impresionada. Tanto Hicca como Toothless desprendían un aura de fuerza y poder que la dejo pálida. Hasta retrocedió algunos pocos pasos.

— Espero hayas terminado ya tu discurso, porque si no me equivoco TODOS tienen trabajo por realizar — los ojos verdes de Hicca la atravesaban con intensidad y no fue hasta ese momento en que noto que todos los demás dragones la veían de la misma forma que el furia nocturna: con ansias de sangre, de SU sangre, aunque la mirada más aterradora era sin duda de los únicos ojos tóxicos de toda aquella multitud.

— No. Aún no he terminado — quiso hacerse la valiente.

Patético.

— Deja este teatro, no conseguirás nada si no es un exilio. Después de todo, estas ofendiendo al clan del jefe — recalco con calma. No perdería los estribos tan fácilmente, eso se los dejaba a los mediocres.

¿Quién es la persona que menos esperas que interceda por ti en un motín? Pues fue justamente ESA persona la que intento desbaratar todo la revuelta que ocasionaba la portadora del hacha.

Un varón joven de rubios y trenzados cabellos se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al lado de Hicca.

— Hicca tiene razón. Ya basta — quizás no fueron las palabras más indicadas hacia Astrid, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta quien las dijo y quizás por ello fue que la hija del jefe no se sorprendió por la reacción de la mencionada.

— ¡TRAIDOR! ¡¿TE PONES DE SU LADO?! ¡Se supone que eres mi sangre no suya! — señalo sin descaro a la chica de ojos verdes, altamente ofendida.

— Astrid Basta. Para de una vez — Su hermano le exigió con dureza a la brava guerrera.

— ¡No! ¡Nunca! — rugió con furia blandiendo su hacha.

— No ganaras nada enfureciéndote. Para de una vez — la glaciar voz de Hicca hubiera amedrentado a cualquiera que tuviera aunque sea un mínimo de inteligencia, pero desafortunadamente la poca cordura que tenía fue completamente cegada en aquel momento.

— ¡TU MORIRAS MALDITA ZORRA ASQUEROSA! — corrió con hacha en mano dispuesta a matar a la reina de los súbditos más leales y fuertes de la historia.

Estaba cegada de celos e ira.

Blandió el arma directo a la cabeza de quien irónicamente la había forjado totalmente dispuesta a cobrar con sangre su orgullo manchado y opacado en aquellas tan inhóspitas a insípidas tierras como su gente.

Un potente rugido resonó opacando el grito de guerra de la joven Hofferson. Era Tormentula. La dragona le había rugido que se detuviera pero en vista de que no lo haría además de que no bastaría con el uso de sus espinas para solamente detenerla se vio obligada a defender a su verdadera amiga con su letal fuerza.

En cambio, Toothless, no podría moverse con libertad o con la suficiente velocidad, no al menos sin lastimar a su pareja de camino. Pero de todas formas no tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar porque alguien más sí que lo hizo.

Un cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida cayó a la fría tierra… inerte… ojos vacíos y fríos miraban sin ver hacia el cielo porque la vida ya había abandonado a aquella muchacha.

Los ojos atónitos de los aldeanos no daban crédito ante el aparente cuerpo muerto que yacía completamente inerte frente a ellos.

Todo fue demasiado rápido y a la vez, demasiado lento. Cuando Astrid estuvo a punto de tocar a Hicca con el filo de su hacha…

Fue envestida por Tormentula…

El afilado cuerno de la mortífero Nader impacto a la cabeza de la que se suponía era su dueña, su compañera, su jinete. De la que se suponía le debía su lealtad.

La dragona jadeaba, asqueada por el olor de la sangre que le caía directo a sus orificios nasales desde su cuerno. Miro incrédula la figura de su ex-jinete tirada a mitad de la plaza con sangre a un lado de su cabeza. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Mato a sangre fría.

El remordimiento por matar, más no por ser Astrid quien callo muerta, logro que la dragona gimiera de dolor audiblemente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie… especialmente Hicca.

Pero… inesperadamente y en contra de todo pronóstico, Astrid jadeo.

Rápidamente Hicca corrió y se inclinó a un lado de Astrid para comprobar su estado.

Respiro aliviada.

Aun en el silencio de muerte que caía sobre todo el poblado fue que no dudo en poner su imponente voz de mando.

— Tranquilos — ordeno en voz firme antes de que comenzara el caos de gritos e injurias hacia la dragona azul exigiendo su cabeza en una lanza.

— Astrid no está muerta, solo inconsciente. — siguió con ese tono autoritario que no les permitía lugar a replicas. — No se queden ahí parados y traigan a Gothi. No la moveremos hasta que ella decida qué hacer. —

Los hombres se apresuraron a cumplir el mandato de su ahora jefa sin protesta alguna, pues era primordial ver por la salud de la Hofferson.

Sin que nadie más que Toothless se diera cuenta Hicca susurro aun hincada a un lado de Astrid.

— Más te vale no morirte ahora — Donde la rubia se muriera con un dragón de por medio se desataría el infierno.

— Aquí esta Gothi — dijo uno de los hombres, abriéndole paso a la anciana.

La vieja mujer que había contemplado todo el espectáculo desde el inicio miro interrogante a Hicca.

— Tormentula me defendió, tal parece solo quería detenerla, no matarla — menciono mientras le regalaba una agradable caricia en el cuello a la aludida (limpiándole de paso la sangre de su cuerno), que bajaba la cabeza en arrepentimiento. Aunque no se animaba a acercarse a Astrid por miedo. Miedo a que las cosas fueran a mayor si lo hacía.

— Esta bien chica, no fue tu culpa. — trato de reconfortarla Hicca, quien entendía sus gimoteos y palabras auto recriminatorias en sus bajos gruñiditos culpables.

Gothi, por otro lado, estaba muy al pendiente del intercambio que tenían todos los demás dragones entre sí. Ellos veían casi con furia a la guerrera caída, como si quisieran terminar de rematarla. A Tormentula, la miraban con un extraño brillo en sus amarillos ojos; era como si estuvieran orgullosos y a la vez celosos de su compañera azul. En cambio, Toothless la miraba entre agradecido y culpable; ese dragón no hubiera podido hacer nada por más que quisiera, no al menos sin lastimar a su dueña más de lo que lo habría hecho Astrid con su hacha.

Pero, si uno se fijaba bien incluso podría ver que el brillo en los ojos tanto del dragón negro como su jinete eran distintos a como los había visto en los últimos días por no decir desde que se conocieron, como si algo desconocido y muy antiguo les hubiese afectado por igual. Ella, al ser una anciana, reconocía perfectamente los cambios en los ojos no solo de las personas, sino también de los animales y sabía que estos de tontos no tenían mucho más que los hombres que los cuidaban. Claramente el dragón ébano daba con creces perfectas muestras que su inteligencia competía con la de su dueña, pero lejos de enfrentarse el uno al otro se complementaban y compenetraban mucho mejor que cualquier otro ser que conociera.

Pero había algo más. Esos ojos reflejaban más emociones de cariño y afecto que muchas de las parejas que habitaban Berk, así que debía haber algo más que aún no era capaz de ver o de identificar.

Luego de revisar ella misma a Hofferson vio que las declaraciones de la heredera de Estoico eran plenamente acertadas: la criatura solo quiso parar el ataque, no hacer uno.

Rápidamente escribió en el suelo con su bastón e Hicca se posiciono a su lado para hacer de traductora.

— ¿Qué dice? — pregunto Aster, preocupado por su hermana menor.

— Dice que aunque fue un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente no lo fue para matarla, pero que aun así deben llevarla a su cabaña para vigilar de cerca su estado — tradujo con velocidad y precisión las runas que Gothi dibujaba.

— También dice que será mejor que te apresures a llevarla, después de todo es tu hermana, y por tanto, tú responsabilidad. — le recalco según las instrucciones de la anciana sabia.

Con cuidado, Aster se inclinó y recogió en brazos a su hermana menor y tomo camino detrás de Gothi hacia la choza médica.

En vista de que todos seguían en la plaza sin mover ni un musculo Hicca decidió tomas cartas en el asunto, de paso dejando una muy clara advertencia.

— El espectáculo ya ha acabado, regresen inmediatamente a sus trabajos. Más les valdría no intentar algo ni por asomo similar al motín de Astrid, ya que si no fuera porque Tormentula la detuvo ya la estaría yo mandando al exilio. — dirigió con dureza su mirada en aquellos que aclamaron en favor del motín causando que los pobres brutos casi se ensuciaran ahí mismo sus pantalones.

— A trabajar he dicho — repitió con aun más dureza la jefa sustituta y como si tuvieran resortes en el culo, todos saltaron en sorpresa y se apresuraron en largarse a cualquier lado que no fuera la plaza tropezando en el camino hasta con sus propios pies.

El menor de los Ingerman que pasaba cerca de la plaza de camino a los establos fue interceptado por la joven Haddock antes de ir muy lejos, sin embargo ninguno se detuvo en su andar.

— Sigue caminando — le dijo Hicca sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, con Toothless cerrando la marcha.

Una vez llegaron a los establos el dragón negro se quedó cerca de la entrada, donde fácilmente podría controlar el acceso de los mismos sin llegar a ser siquiera percibido. En cambio, los dos humanos siguieron de largo hasta uno de los habitáculos desocupados para aparentemente sentarse a hablar.

Hicca comprobó con cierto grado de satisfacción, que las crías de los dragones habían sido totalmente evacuadas, o al menos que ya no estaban en el establo.

— ¿Has terminado tu trabajo? — fue al grano.

— Si, lo he hecho, ya esta terminado. — Dijo con convicción — revise cada lugar del establo y fuera de él, el trabajo está hecho, ya no quedan crías en Berk. —

— Bien hecho, porque te tengo noticias: los planes cambiaron — primero debía de tantear el terreno con su robusto amigo.

— ¿Qué dices? — Palideció el rubio — ¿Cómo que cambiaron? ¿En que cambiaron? — se estaba trabando con su propia lengua.

— Quizás cambiar no sea el adjetivo adecuado, más bien que los planes se aceleraron — remarco con exasperante misterio, sin dar nada a entender.

— Hicca… yo… yo… — suspiro tratando de darse ánimos, y su escucha le puso atención a sabiendas de que Patapez era casi tan reservado como lo era ella.

— Hicca, me queda claro que yo no soy tan inteligente como tú. De hecho, creo que eras la persona con más inteligencia que haya podido conocer nunca, y a pesar de que creo que podemos llegar a compartir metas e ideales, siempre estarás por más de un paso delante de mí. Y tal vez soy corto de miras pero si quieres que te sea útil de verdad me tienes que explicar bien las cosas, así que por favor si pudieras explícame que cambios hubo en los planes para poder prepararme lo mejor posible te lo agradecería mucho —

— De acuerdo, sin rodeos. — acepto ella.

— Gracias. —

— Envié a un vigía para que me tuviera al tanto de las naves que zarparon de Berk, y la información que me trajo pone en riesgo todo. Por lo que hay que acelerar la partida e irnos antes de que culmine la semana de la luna azul. Si las cosas salen bien tendremos unos cuantos días más de tiempo en contraste de nuestra partida con el arribo de las naves a Berk, y, entre más distancia y tiempo este entre esos dos hechos mejor para nosotros. —

— Espera, espera. Demasiada poca información y te saltas muchas cosas ¿Qué es eso que pone en riesgo todo? Y… — pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar, porque Hicca lo interrumpió.

— Eso es algo que por el momento me guardare para mí, junto con quien es el vigía al que mande y todo lo demás. En cambio, lo que sí puedo decirte es te prepares para marcharnos esta misma noche. Eso, y que no vayas a comer nada que se sirva en el gran comedor el día de hoy ¿está claro? — la muchacha se le quedo viendo muy seriamente.

— Muy claro… en algunas partes… — titubeo — pero ¿estas segura de querer irte a penas se oculte la luz del día? Es decir ¿no es…? — ¿Qué no era suicidio dejarse ver marchar en frente de todo el pueblo y con alta posibilidad de ser vistos?

Lo más seguro es que tuviera una especie de plan.

— Se lo que te digo, tengo un plan para eso. Por lo mismo te digo que no se te ocurra tomar un solo bocado, un solo trago de nada que se sirva el día de hoy en el gran comedor ¿entendiste? — ya tenía todo el plan de acción trazado, y solo tenía una oportunidad, una que no iba a desperdiciar.

Sip, tiene un plan.

— Ni un bocado, entendido — aunque no sabía que planeaba su compañera, sabía que lo mejor era simplemente obedecerla.

— Bien. Prepara solo lo indispensable, ya he enviado junto con otros dragones cosas que creo nos serán de utilidad a donde iremos. —

Y así lo haría, empacaría consigo solo lo indispensable. Suerte que como ella, no solo encaramo a las crías, sino también algunas pocas cosas personales.

— ¿A dónde iremos? Por cierto. — pregunto Patapez.

— No lo sé con certeza, pero te puedo asegurar que es en dirección al sur. — su calma era inquietante, por decir lo menos.

Ahora estaba muy alarmado.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no lo sabes con certeza? ¿Entonces como planeas llegar siquiera? — ¿andar a ciegas de noche hacia un destino completamente incierto? ¿Acaso su compañera estaba más chiflada que Brutilda?

— Es simple: de los primero dragones que envié con las crías han vuelto un par con el mensaje de que todos nosotros seremos bien recibidos, y el resto de esos mismos dragones son los que guían en el camino a los otros. Una vez que tomemos camino al sur ellos nos llevaran por una ruta segura. —

— ¿Qué defines por ruta segura Hicca? —

— Una lejos de cualquier ojo humano curioso que nos pueda perjudicar más adelante, lejos de cualquier imprevisto como tormentas y demás. ¿Sabes Patapez? Esta es de muy lejos la primera vez que me planteo el marcharme de Berk, por lo que con el tiempo fui descubriendo y puliendo distintas rutas y alternativas que me favorecieran. —

— Ya veo. Eso explica un montón de cosas. —

— Bueno, eso no importa ya. — dijo Hicca mientras le restaba importancia con un movimiento despectivo de la mano.

Patapez dudaba mucho eso último.

— ¿Hay algo más que pueda saber del plan? —

— De hecho, sí. Pondré un somnífero en los alimentos y bebidas, son lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarlos dormir hasta dos días, aunque creo que al diluirlos tanto solo nos darán apenas un par de horas para alejarnos y tardaran en hacer efecto por lo hay que ser veloces una vez lo hagan. ¿Hasta ahí vas bien? —

— Hasta ahí, sí. —

— Bien, pues hasta entonces eso sería todo —

— Pero hay algo que falla en tu plan —

— ¿Y eso sería? —

— No todos comen del gran comedor, y menos a la misma hora. Si de repente la gene empieza a caer dormida los que no comieron irán a revisar primero que nada lo que comieron los afectados, y Gothi si sabría que algo tramas. No tendríamos el tiempo suficiente como para irnos. —

— Para eso he hecho también unas cuantas sorpresas y distracciones que nos ayudaran. Por el momento tan solo trata de ser discreto. Una vez se acerque la hora del almuerzo ve a tu casa y envía a tus padres al gran comedor y espera mi señal. —

— ¿Y cuál es la señal que debo esperar? —

— Un rugido, obviamente. De furia nocturna. Una vez estemos en el aire habrá que actuar con rapidez ¿Entendido? —

— Entendido — aseguro el rechoncho rubio, ahora mucho más satisfecho al tener más información y plan de acción que al principio.

— Bien, pues nos veremos hasta que caiga la noche… y Patapez… — titubeo un poco.

— ¿si? —

— Confió en ti, ¿entiendes eso? ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? — por el brillo que desprendían los verdes ojos era muy claro que no se refería solamente al escape en sí, si no que realmente confiaba en él como su amigo.

Pero aun así, esa era una confianza muy, muy frágil.

— Lo entiendo — y de verdad lo hacía.

— Bien. No lo olvides. — y con ese ultimátum fue que salió del habitáculo y se encamino hacia la salida del establo.

Aún era temprano, por lo que debía de dirigirse al gran comedor a organizar los trabajos de los aldeanos y ver que estos no se salieran de control.

Patapez espero al menos un rato, sentado contra el muro de ese habitáculo se permitió un minuto para reflexionar sobre la confianza que poco a poco recuperaba de una autentica amiga, confianza que tuvo y desprecio cuando fue niño.

— No soy mejor que ellos — susurro cabizbajo hacia la única posible oyente.

Gordontúa le ronroneo, tratando de animarlo.

— Gracias chica, de verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti —

Con ánimos renovados Patapez se dirigió a cumplir con el encargo que sin duda seria el último como un habitante conocido y medianamente respetado de Berk. Bien sabía que nunca fue de verdad ni medianamente respetado entre la gente del pueblo.

Más bien fue un bufón lo suficientemente resistente como para no aburrirse por un rato.

En la cabaña médica, Gothi pidió al hermano de su actual y por el momento única paciente ir por Hicca, pues debía de aclarar un par de cosas a solas con ella.

— ¿Qué quiere que? — le pregunto el rubio totalmente desconcertado.

Pero por desgracia, este no sabía cómo se comunicaba el habitante más sabio de la tribu. No evito suspirar y rodar los ojos en desesperación y desaprobación.

— ¿Sabe qué? Iré por Hicca. Ella es la única que podrá decirme que es lo que dice. — y se apresuró a ir por la chica. Aunque no sin algo de recelo. Después de todo, la joven castaña tenía todo el derecho y los testigos necesarios para mandar al exilio a los dos hermanos Hofferson si así lo quisiera.

Trago en seco.

Hicca estaba en el gran comedor verificando que las comidas estuvieran bien hechas, ya que todo el pueblo lo sabía y lo admitía abiertamente: Hicca es la mejor cocinera que la tribu Hooligan ha visto en muchos años.

Por esa misma razón fue que el rumor de la hija del jefe había preparado parte del banquete se esparció peor que la peste entre los habitantes del pueblo. Si hasta le llego el chisme a la vieja curandera.

Y esta noche, la chica lista de Berk jugaría su carta maestra. Si antes se horrorizaban por los desastres que causaba accidentalmente ahora verían que podría ser peor, mucho peor de lo que alguna vez hubieran podido soñar.

— ¡Hicca! ¡Hicca! — la saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Aster, que venía corriendo hacia ella.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — podían ser muy vikingos y salvajes, pero solo unos pocos si sabían mantener el tono educado. Otra cosa es que nadie optara por usarlo.

— Eh… sí. De hecho te buscaba para que pudieras traducirme las runas de Gothi. Ya que nadie más sabe cómo leerlas — medio titubeo medio ordeno. No era su costumbre necesitar de otros para nada menos aun pedir algo.

— No tienes ni idea de cómo pedir un favor ¿cierto? — el tono de fastidio que empleo la chica fue suficiente para dejar en blanco al pobre de Aster.

— Iré. — se encamino hacia la cabaña medica donde sabia tendrían a la rubia — Y Aster — le llamo consiguiendo toda su atención, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Algo de miedo.

— ¿Sí? — casi se pateó a si mismo por el tono tan asustadizo y agudo que le salió.

— Para esta noche abra un banquete, así que no faltes — para asombro del joven guerrero la chica le regalo una suave sonrisa. Algo cansada y liviana nada como en antaño sus llenas de vida y resplandecientes sonrisas, pero igualmente suave y encantadora.

— Claro, ahí estaré. — aseguro con convicción, de paso regresándole una más viva y despejada sonrisa, de esas que de vez en cuando mostraba cuando salían a algún lugar a solas. Aunque ya no tenían el mismo efecto, claro está, porque Hicca solo siguió su camino.

— **"Esta noche todos estarán en el gran comedor. Por favor asegúrate de tener listas las hiervas somníferas… y no olvides no tocarlas ni olerlas directamente ¿de acuerdo?"** — le comunico a Toothless por medio del vínculo, a unos pocos metros antes de llegar con la anciana sabia.

— **"Perfecto. Y no te preocupes, llevo los guantes y la máscara especial que me diste en la mañana… y también los pantalones"** — respondió con algo de humor el furia, el cual se encontraba en los bosques de Berk junto con un par de rastreadores para localizar las hiervas que le indico su mujer.

Luego de dejar los establos Toothless se dirigió a la casa y se colocó un par de prendas improvisadas para hacer de pantalones para irse al bosque, no muy lejos de la cala y de punta cuervo. Debía de eliminar toda evidencia de lo ocurrido ahí además de localizar la cantidad suficiente de plantas que necesitarían para dormir a todo el pueblo. Lo que no era poco.

— _Señor, hemos encontrado más por aquellas rocas_ — le hablo con respeto un macho de Nader mortífero apuntando hacia unas rocas salientes de un precipicio.

— _Bien hecho, guíenme_ —

Y así continuo recolectando las hiervas y frutos que sabía les servirían a su pareja para el banquete de despedida. Del asunto en la cala se encargaría en un rato más.

Hicca llego hasta la cabaña donde Gothi atendía a la desmayada de Astrid, la cual no demostraba mayor problema que un creciente chichón, pero claro que había que esperar hasta que despertara para saber qué tan grave fue el golpe.

— ¿Me mandó llamar? — pregunto con cierto respeto la joven castaña.

Por su parte Gothi se dedicó a escribir unas cuantas runas en una caja de arena que guardaba con ese único fin. Aster, por mientras se mantenía en el marco de la puerta de la habitación aledaña en caso de que su asistencia fuera requerida, lo cual dudaba mucho, pero igual se quedaba ahí.

— Dice que debes ir a tu casa a descansar un rato Aster, y que mejor sería que te quedaras ahí para terminar con las tareas de tu hermana, así los dos podrían ir al banquete del gran salón que se preparara esta noche. Dice que eso ayudara a liberar algo de tensión — tradujo perfectamente las runas de la anciana, aunque no sin sorpresa.

Algo le decía que la vieja o ya sabía o al menos sospechaba lo que se traía en manos… y por alguna extraña razón que desconocía pero agradecía, le ayudaba.

— ¿Ah sí? — aunque por grande la incredulidad no pudiera caber en la cabeza del rubio guerrero. (Será muy fuerte orgulloso y todo… pero de luces tenia tantas como una lombriz)

— Sí — Hicca se abstuvo de soltarle algún comentario mordaz. No sin esfuerzo.

— Dice que te apresures a llegar a tu casa y hagas todas las tareas del hogar y que tienen que quedarte bien, o podría afectarle a tu hermana el tener que realizarlas con un reciente golpe en la cabeza —

Ahora estaba segura de dos cosas:

Primero, Gothi sabía algo.

Segundo, estaba de su lado.

La anciana dejo de escribir para hacerle una seña al muchacho para que se largara de una buena vez.

— Dice que ya te largues — le dijo Hicca.

— Bien, ya me voy — el muchacho se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

Durante algunos minutos en adelante las dos mujeres se mantuvieron la mirada. Hicca de modo interrogante expectante pero precavida, todo a partes iguales.

Y Gothi, bueno, ella solo la analizaba mientras se rascaba la barbilla y una que otra vez levantaba un poco una ceja, luego sacudía levemente la cabeza y el ciclo comenzaban otra vez de miradas especulativas a la joven jinete del furia.

Aunque la vieja dudaba seriamente que para ese momento las cosas solo fueran de aquel modo entre el peculiar par.

Finalmente Gothi dejo escapar un aparatoso suspiro bajando levemente la cara, como si se rindiera ante alguna idea o especulación dentro de su cabeza luego de una batalla campal, una muy silenciosa batalla campal mas no por ello menos fiera. Volvió a subir la mirada hacia el rostro salpicado de pecas al cual vio desde que soltó su primer aliento fuera del útero materno.

Vio a esa mocosa desde que nació, vio como era de marginada y maltratada y aun así la mocosa demostró su fortaleza aguantando cada desprecio que le lanzaron cada golpe y cada humillación que soporto y siguió en pie.

¿Y el padre de la criatura? Bien gracias. Nótese el sarcasmo por favor…

Desde que entre Bocón y ella se hacían cargo de la crianza y tutela de la escuálida castaña a la tierna edad de cuatro años fue inevitable que los dos se encariñaran hasta lo profundo de sus almas con la criaja.

Y no se arrepentían de nada.

De hecho había sido todo un honor. Un honor que el idiota pelirrojo de su jefe desprecio.

Con todos sus años encima la vieja sonrió de lado solo para Hicca. Ya había tomado una decisión y esa seria ayudar a su pequeña y fiera nieta adoptada. No por nada era la anciana sabia.

Gothi se acercó a unos frascos que tenía en una repisa lejos de la cama de los pacientes y se la tendió a Hicca para en seguida ponerse a escribir en la caja de arena, aunque no sin antes ponerse un dedo sobre los labios señalando que solo lo pensara, no que lo tradujera en voz alta.

— "Esto te servirá…" — comenzó la traducción mentalmente, aunque por pura costumbre moviendo levemente los labios para asegurarse de que entendía bien.

Teniendo en cuenta que la intención era guardar lo más posible el secreto la chica también se colocó a escribir en la arena con un cuchillo enfundado que llevaba siempre en el brazo.

— "¿Cómo y para qué?" — no fuera que le saliera el tiro por la culata.

— "Para irte" — la anciana hizo algo que a casi medio archipiélago hubiera congelado hasta la llegada del Ragnarok… Le sonrió.

Hicca no logro otra cosa más que quedarse de una pieza. Sus sospechas fueron ciertas: uno, Gothi sabia (o algo así, aun no se podía decidir con la anciana) y dos, la estaba apoyando.

— "Tú no eres una vikinga, y eso está bien. Tú verdadero pueblo necesita de ti" —

— "¿Cómo lo supo?" —

— "Desde que te vi nacer" —

Esa respuesta no le agradó mucho a Hicca, pues le pregunto el cómo, no desde cuándo. ¿Qué fue lo que la delato?

— "¿Cómo lo supo? Y ¿Qué es lo que sabe?" —

— "El origen de tu carne es vikingo, pero tu corazón late cual dragón. Solo te hacía falta una oportunidad con tu verdadero pueblo, y desde hace cinco años has demostrado que tienes la fuerza de protegerlos, la sabiduría para guiarlos y el alma para amarlos" —

Hicca tuvo que leer al menos unas cuatro veces para asegurarse que sus ojos no le jugaban una mala pasada. Verifico una y otra vez hasta que finalmente una pequeña lagrima surco su pálida y pecosa mejilla.

No sin esfuerzo fue que logro recomponerse y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

— "Pero aun no soy suficiente, necesito ayuda. Tu ayuda" —

— "No puedo irme. Soy demasiado vieja, solo sería un estorbo" —

— "Te recuerdo que hablas con la más necia e impredecible de los Hooligan, además de que tengo un plan" — Hicca sonrió cual gato que acaba de atrapar al canario. No se iría de Berk sin su adorada y malhumorada abuelita.

Gothi la miro interrogante, luego desafiante, después una muy dura mirada mientras que Hicca solo sonreía abiertamente con satisfacción. Desde que le –informo- que la necesitaba sabia de sobra que no habría poder sobre la tierra que la detuviera de llevársela. Ni si quiera la propia Gothi. Y la vieja lo sabía.

Comenzó e escribir frenéticamente insultos sobre la arena que Hicca no se molestó en echarle una segunda mirada, tan solo sonreía con suficiencia y un cierto aire inocentón que a la muy mendiga le quedaba como anillo al dedo, para gran molestia de la anciana.

— No hay necesidad de ponerse tan agresiva — medio canturreo en un susurro bajo hacia la mujer bajita.

La vieja soltó un callado gruñido de enojo y frustración, para luego y llanamente asentir con la cabeza.

— "Sabia que entenderías" — volvió a escribir en la arena.

Gothi la amenazo con su bastón.

— Ssshhhh — Hicca coloco un dedo en los labios y señalo con los ojos la cama en la que estaba tirada la rubia impertinente.

Con resignación bajo el arma correctiva afloja cabeza dura. Ya luego le daría su merecido a su mocosa.

— "¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente?" — escribió Gothi en la arena.

Hicca sonrió con gran satisfacción, dedico la última media hora en explicarle a la anciana parte de su huida. Lo que fue un tiempo record.

La mujer mayor no tardó en preparar –solo ella sabía que- para estar lista e irse esa misma noche.

Pocos realmente apreciaban la sabiduría que podía realmente darles a las futuras generaciones que no fueran meras tradiciones que de poco o nada servían ya. Sin embargo, parecía que la chica bien sabía lo que hacía. Y pese a ser tan distinta de su padre, conservaba un poco del orgullo, por lo que aceptara que necesitaba de su ayuda era el equivalente a que cayeran perlas bendecidas del cielo en vez de granizo.

Aunque tratándose de Hicca, realmente no le sorprendería mucho si esto realmente llegase a ocurrir.

Por otro lado, Toothless le informaba que la cala había sido completamente limpiada de toda evidencia y la cueva había sido ocultada con ayuda de un par de Gronkol usando roca derretida para tapar la cueva, dejando un pasillo muy recóndito y escondido para poder acceder a una burbuja de aire en una pared de roca.

Era el escondite perfecto.

Como aún quedaban varias horas de "sol" y ya era hora del almuerzo Hicca fue a dejar la primera dosis de somnífero en las comidas. Somnífero que la anciana le ayudo a mejorar, pues nadie notaria nada más que cansancio y algo de sueño hasta la hora de la cena, momento en el cual recibirían la dosis fuerte como para caer inconscientes apenas tocasen la puerta de sus casas. Pero no se quedaba ahí la treta, sino que continuaba…

El día transcurrió con la normalidad meticulosamente planeada por la castaña. Tal y como esperaba la chica Haddock, todo el pueblo fue al gran salón a la hora de la comida del medio día, y les prometía una grandiosa cena para esa misma noche. Todos cayeron redonditos.

Los preparativos para la cena fueron llevados a cabo por la mano estricta y diestra de Hicca, quien con disimulo sazonaba no solo con especias fuetes los alimentos, sino que colocaba su droga maestra. En cada sopa y pedazo de carne quedo impregnado el efecto adormecedor de su suero especial, incluso lo mezclo con el hidromiel de los barriles que se usarían por los próximos meses. Ni el agua se salvó de llevar el preparado adormecedor.

Para cuando se dieran cuenta, si es que lo hacían, estaría tan lejos que ni su leyenda les llegaría.

Ya caía la noche y los habitantes de la isla se dirigieron al gran salón a disfrutar del banquete que les prepara su actual jefa, contentos porque sabían que cocinaba a las mil maravillas.

Por otro lado Patapez ya tenía preparada su cesta de viaje, algo ligero e indispensable. Los centinelas que vigilaban las rutas de viaje fuera de la isla estaban ya informados, ocultos y preparados para cuando llegase su reina. Toothless estaba en el gran comedor en su forma de dragón a un lado de Hicca, quien se disponía a dar un discurso motivacional para que disfrutaran del delicioso banquete hasta no poder recordar ni sus propios nombres.

— ¿Ya todos están aquí? ¿No falta nadie? — pregunto en general al público que se aglomeraba entre estar de pie listos para abalanzarse sobre la mesa de los alimentos y quienes medio pacientes se mantenían sentados en la mesa, pero aun si listos para correr a la comida de los dioses.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Faltamos nosotros! — dijo el hombre que se llama Abono entrando precipitadamente en el recinto y a un lado suyo se encontraba recuperando el aliento su amigo Cubeta.

Tal parece que venían en una muy precipitada carrera.

— Insisto ¿alguien más que haga falta? — les dijo a los hombres que acababan de llegar.

— No, ya no queda nadie fuera en la aldea, ni si quiera en las torres de vigilancia — dijo Abono.

— A menos que se cuenten los dragones — dijo medio preocupado Cubeta.

— No se preocupen, ellos están para hacer las rondas de vigilancia esta noche — les respondió Hicca con calma.

— ¿Y como sabes que cumplirán con esa tarea? solo son criaturas tontas — replico Patón.

— Supongo que recordaras el incidente de ayer ¿o no? — dijo insinuante la chica, y a su lado el furia nocturna le gruño en advertencia.

El hombre solo atino a quedarse callado, pero por dentro sintió miedo.

— Ellos saben a quién sí y quien no deben atacar. No olvides que todos los dragones de esta isla los he entrenado muy bien. Saben que es lo que deben hacer y cómo hacerlo — continuo sin importarle la reacción del hombre.

— ¿Pero porque no dejar ni a los vigilantes hoy? — dijo una mujer robusta y rubia. La misma que hablo con Astrid en la mañana antes del fatídico espectáculo.

— Porque esta noche es muy especial, y es muy importante que todos juntos vengan a celebrar —

— ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que se celebra? — dijo una de las mujeres, Hicca la reconoció como Bertha la fuerte, una muy fiera guerrera además de buena panadera.

— Es un acontecimiento Natural que se da cada cinco años. Es sobre la luna azul, esta da prosperidad y armonía a ciertas regiones —

— Y ¿Por qué antes no se había sabido de esta fiesta? —

— Porque no se trata de una fiesta. Es un evento natural, como ya había mencionado. Pero debido a que en los anteriores años Berk se la pasaba combatiendo con dragones se pasaba por alto. — le dijo a Bertha con una agradable sonrisa.

A la pobre mujer casi le da un shock por la amable expresión de su temporal líder. Pero el resto de la tribu no tuvo mejor suerte.

Hicca siguió con su discurso ahora que tenía la atención y el silencio de todos en el salón.

— Como ahora vivimos en paz los dos pueblos es que se podrá celebrar este acontecimiento. Según las runas de Gothi y las traducciones de los tableros que me proporciono Patapez esta y las próximas tres noches. Sin embargo también vienen advertencias, las cuales sino obedecemos todos es posible que el enfado de los dioses caiga sobre la tribu. —

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo sabemos que eso será cierto? — pregunto de nuevo Patón.

— Porque según las runas de Gothi, este acontecimiento es aún más especial más delicado vaya, pues se trata de la luna azul de cada mil años. Y te recuerdo que cada cinco años una enfermedad o desastre se desataba con más fuerza que en años comunes, pero que a partir de la tregua estas cesaron en gran medida —

Una ola de murmullos se extendió por todo el salón, varios comentarios de los aldeanos afirmando o reforzando como sus males se aliviaron e incluso el clima dejo de ser tan frio a partir de la tregua con los reptiles.

Si de algo se caracterizaban los pueblos escandinavos de otras culturas, era su fuerte sentido de la superstición y la continua comparación a los deseos divinos. De una forma o de otra, a todo le hallaban sentido con las deidades que adoraban, no importaba si esta les gustaba o no.

— ¡Eso es cierto! — dijo un hombre que apenas se escuchó entre tantos murmullos.

— ¡Tiene razón! — dijo esta vez una mujer que estaba a un lado de una pequeña multitud de mujeres.

Hicca no evito una ligera sonrisa.

— "Tan fácil, tanto que casi me da pena" — la suave sonrisa de la chica fue confundida con amabilidad y comprensión. Ni idea tenían que estaban todos cayendo en una muy meticulosa trampa por la que alguna vez fue la paria de su tribu.

— Y ¿Qué debemos hacer para que no caiga este año una tragedia sobre Berk? — pregunto alguien entre el público, el cual se fijó Hicca, los tenía en sus manos.

— Simplemente, evitar los conflictos. — hizo una pausa para que algunos lo asimilaran con calma y continuo.

— A lo que me refiero es que debemos evitar en la medida de lo posible todo derramamiento de sangre. Estas últimas noches se han presentado algunos cambios en la coloración de la luna, lo que significa que pronto culminara con la luna azul, la cual es sagrada y siendo así, no debemos manchar este evento con sangre o de lo contrario se desataran catástrofes terribles sobre todos nosotros, posiblemente acabando con nuestras vidas a menos — hizo una pausa — a menos que guardemos todo rencor. Guardar las armas por las próximas semanas. Cuando menos no ser nosotros lo que comiencen un derramamiento de sangre o los mismos dioses se encargaran de nuestro exterminio. Tal como ha sucedido con otros pueblos de milenios anteriores —

El semblante sombrío y preocupado que le mostro a su tribu dejo a todos los Hooligan con un regusto amargo y desagradable desde la boca hasta lo profundo de sus gargantas. Casi como si pudieran saborear en su paladar el agrio sabor de la sangre y el metal mezclado con muerte.

— Esa es una de las razones por las que es importante que en las próximas semanas mantengamos la paz entre nosotros y hacia los demás. Cuando retornen del mar nuestras familias los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, y hasta entonces mantendremos las plegarias de que lleguen con bien. Si bien es muy cierto que tan solo partieron para reforzar lazos con otras islas, alzaremos nuestras oraciones a los dioses para que los traiga de vuelta sanos y salvos —

Una ola de aprobación recorrió todo el recinto. Incluso los hermanos Hofferson que se hallaban ahí estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de la muchacha. Ningún hombre cuerdo querría nunca provocar la ira de un dios, y más encima, sería la furia de todos los dioses si no acataban las advertencias que les habían dejado desde hacía milenios.

— Ahora, vikingos. Brindemos por un futuro próspero — aclamo la chica con energía.

— **¡VIVA!** — gritaron todos los Hooligan a viva voz.

Hicca ayudo a servir los alimentos y se los dio con una gran sonrisa a todos los aldeanos que recibieron de sus manos la comida, mientras que ellos estaban muy contentos de probar las delicias que cocinaba la joven herrera.

— Adelante, coman. — la castaña les tendió dos platos repletos de comida a los hermanos Hofferson con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa.

Los dos rubios se quedaron de piedra.

— No se preocupen, no está envenenada — dijo Hicca con indulgencia.

Los chicos nunca creyeron que verían de nuevo aquella resplandeciente felicidad en el rostro pecoso de la que alguna vez fue su amiga sincera, la misma muchacha que les dio la mano les abrió los brazos y a cambio solo recibió dolor de su parte. Dolor totalmente intencional y premeditado.

— Valla, gracias Hicca. No sé qué decir — dijo el chico aceptando la comida tanto para el como para su hermana.

— Ya lo has dicho. "Gracias", con eso basta — dijo para finalmente irse a atender a otros que querían más comida.

El rubio dio una ligera y agradable sonrisa a cambio, aceptando internamente que su orgullo valía tanto como el cerebro de Brutacio. La ojijade era una joya, y por idiota la desprecio.

— Soy un imbécil — suspiro por lo bajo el joven guerrero.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto su hermana menor.

— Soy un imbécil, un gran imbécil por no ver lo que tenía —

— Creí que no te importaba. Tu dijiste que no importaba — le refuto con sus palabras.

— Como ya dije Astrid, fui un imbécil y ahora sé que la perdí —

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Ella no está comprometida ni nada — por un momento la rubia dejo a un lado que se trataba de la misma muchacha que desde el inicio quiso opacar su orgullo y saco un poco a relucir su apoyo de hermana.

— Lo está. — el pesar revelo que no estaba en lo más mínimo indiferente a ello. De hecho, se escuchó dolido.

— ¿Qué…? —

— Antes de irse, Estoico me advirtió que no me le acercara de nuevo a Hicca. La razón por la que se fueron, fue para comprometerla con el heredero de otra tribu —

— Pero ¿Por qué Estoico te diría eso? —

— Porque vio mis intenciones de arreglar las cosas con Hicca. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para disculparme ya me había amenazado —

— Tú… ¿la amas? — Dijo con un muy bajo nivel de indignación.

— La quiero diferente a lo que te quiero a ti, eso seguro. —

— Pero ¿La amas? — Ahora la furia crecía en el atlético cuerpo de la joven guerrera, aunque a simple vista no se notó demasiado.

Menos aún para su hermano que se hallaba ocupado ahogándose en el suculento sabor exquisito de los alimentos preparados por la guapa muchacha a la que lastimo, junto con los litros y litros de hidromiel que tomaba como agua cual pez fuera.

— Come tú también — le dijo su hermano.

A regañadientes comenzó con su plato de comida, y para su gran disgusto, la comida era la mejor que había probado en su vida.

Hicca observo con discreción que los dos rubios comían. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Ni siquiera los afilados sentidos especulativos Hofferson pudieron notar su trampa.

Para los aldeanos que quedaban en la isla, se estaban dando rienda suelta a la comida y bebida que corría cual rio en sus gargantas, festejando la sagrada noche de la luna azul, que según entendieron aun no ocurría, pero si lo que debían de hacer era solo comer y beber y estarse en santa paz… por un rato podían.

Por un rato al menos.

— **"Ya casi es la hora. Quédate alerta"** — le dijo Hicca a Toothless por medio del vínculo.

— **"De acuerdo"** — le respondió el dragón.

No sin precaución, Toothless se había pintado su aleta izquierda con colores rojos y blancos para simular la prótesis y para su gran fortuna funciono.

Pasaron cerca de dos y media horas en el comedor, mientras Hicca se aseguraba que nadie estuviera con la boca vacía o el tarro sin llenar, más de vez en cuando se sentaba a un lado de su dragón en alguna mesa y comía al menos un poco de los panes que con frecuencia eran ignorados por los comensales. Irónicamente, el único alimento que no había sido dopado fue el pan.

Cerca de la tercera hora de continua cena y bebida algunos de los aldeanos se retiraban a sus casas, alegando que al día siguiente tenían que levantarse temprano para el trabajo. Diligentemente, Hicca los acompaño hasta la puerta de sus casas alegando que estaban tan borrachos que con suerte llegarían a la plaza y ahí se quedarían.

Contentos por el trato amable que su líder les mostraba aceptaron de buenas a primeras el ser acompañados hasta la seguridad de sus cabañas por la complaciente muchacha. Pero lo que a nadie se la habría cruzado por la cabeza era que la chica quería asegurarse que no quedara nadie despierto para cuando hiciera su movida.

— Buenas noches — despedía la castaña justo antes de que los ebrios aldeanos cerraran la puerta de sus casas mientras soltaban un largo y profundo bostezo y una mano a medio agitar como despedida.

Continuo con esa rutina y el gran comedor fue quedando poco a poco vacío hasta que finalmente no quedo nadie en el gran recinto.

— ¿Ya no queda nadie? Hola… — pregunto Hicca en voz alta por todo el salón, paseándose entre las mesas y verificando que no quedara absolutamente nadie fuera de sus casas.

Efectivamente, el salón estaba vacío. Solo ella y su dragón.

— Verifica que nadie se halla quedado aquí — le dijo a Tooth.

Con el sonar, el aludido cumplió con la orden.

— **"Por aquella mesa. La del fondo, aún hay alguien"** —

— **"Bien hecho"** —

Una vez estuvo en el lugar señalado se dio cuenta que se trataba de su querido tío Patón, el que estaba caído de borracho aun sujetando firmemente su tarro de hidromiel.

— **"¿Quieres mostrarle algo de amabilidad antes de desaparecer?"** — le dijo el dragón.

— **"No. Pero no nos conviene que se quede aquí."** —

A regañadientes, lo llevaron hasta su cabaña y lo dejaron en el primer sillón que vieron.

— **"Esa fuerza extra por el vínculo es maravillosa"** — le dijo a su compañero en medio de canturreos silenciosos, pues con gran facilidad coloco a su tío en el asiento de su casa y el tipo ni se inmuto.

— **"Me alegro que te guste"** —

Luego de cerrar la puerta y trabarla un poco en los pernos se alejaron del lugar para seguir con la siguiente fase del plan.

Un aullido se escuchó desde lo alto del cielo, cual lobo que le aúlla a la luna. Una bandada de Nader y Cremayerus salieron de la oscuridad cargando cestos metálicos cargados de agua y dejándolos caer en sitios específicos apagando las antorchas de vigilancia.

La aldea estaba sumida en completa oscuridad.

El ulular de una lechuza hizo que todos los dragones se elevaran como un enjambre sobre el poblado. Una escena aterradora para cualquier humano que estuviese en tierra. Ver como los dragones sobrevolaban las casas de los pobladores en total silencio, rodeándolos como si fuese un huracán conformado de reptiles voladores que solo se quedan a la espera de la señal de su reina para lanzarse al ataque implacable e inminente.

Y en el ojo del huracán se alzaba majestuoso el rey de reyes.

Vigilando con su agudo ojo la figura menuda de su pareja envuelta en una capa negra como la noche que se movía con agilidad y gracia junto con algunos terrores entre las casas y callejones, dejando pequeños paquetes con mechas largas en las ventanas y hendiduras por las que pudieran entrar los envoltorios de piel y pergamino envueltos no más grandes que el puño de la fémina.

Una vez que la figura humana termino de repartir sus obsequios de despedida fue que el furia bajo con fría precisión hasta ella. De un salto la muchacha se subió al lomo del dragón sin que este tuviese que siquiera aterrizar. Se alzaron juntos sobre la parvada de dragones que seguían volando en círculos sobre las cabañas.

Desde lo alto resonó con fuerza el rugido de una furia nocturna. Pero ese no fue el rugido del macho alfa, si no de su pareja. La mujer cubierta de la noche que se encontraba montada en el lomo de su Ást.

Desde dos puntos distintos de Berk salieron sobrevolando un Gronkol y un Nader, cada uno llevando a su respectivo jinete junto con sus pertenencias. Los dragones con jinetes se posaron a los flancos de las figuras negras reinantes de aquel tornado silencioso, a la espera de instrucciones.

La mujer saco de su túnica negra una piedra del tamaño de un puño, estiro su mano lejos de su cuerpo y de su pareja para soltar la piedra y dejarla caer en medio de la plaza del pueblo.

Esa fue la señal de los terribles terrores.

Cual fantasmas, sin ruido ni señales de vida las mechas se encendieron con una llama pequeña y chispeante que avanzaba con precisión letal hacia los paquetes de despedida que les regalo la reina dragón. Con lentitud los envoltorios comenzaron a quemarse soltando un ligero humillo que se impregno cual alma en las cabañas de madera, dejando aún más inconscientes a los dopados vikingos.

Una vez cumplida su tarea los terribles terrores se alzaron hasta quedar al lado de su reina que los miro complacida por su buen trabajo.

Con una ligera palmada en su cuello Toothless dio la señal a la siguiente fase: la destrucción de los barcos y armería.

El tornado de reptiles que hasta el momento se habían mantenido en calma, en un vuelo flojo pero continuo lejos de la tierra ahora se dirigían con presteza a los muelles para culminar su deber.

Los barcos ardieron desde sus cascos hasta la punta de sus mástiles. No quedo ni una tabla en buen estado luego de las bolas de fuego y roca ardiente que les llovieron a cantaros.

No hubo ni un rugido, ni un gruñido o la más mínima advertencia de amenaza a la isla de Berk. Tan solo quedaron sus inconscientes habitantes cómodamente acurrucados en sus camas sin tener la más mínima noción que sus barcos fueron destruidos, sus armas fueron robadas o lanzadas al mar. Por último, las pertenencias de un habitante de puesto crucial hasta vital más no con poder político fueron completamente desalojadas de la vivienda deshabitada.

Un hecho que a nadie llamaría a tener una segunda mirada, pero que sería la pieza clave que encajaría para resolver tan maestro plan.

Antes de la retirada definitiva de los poderosos voladores sus reyes se elevaron para dar el golpe final.

El silbido que cortaba la noche retumbo en las vacías calles empedradas de la aldea anunciando el taque más temido y poderoso que ha recibido la isla en años sino es que décadas, pero solo una construcción fue destruida. Solo una casa fue el receptor de toda aquella furia contenida por lo que fue toda una vida. Una vida de vergüenza, de encierro. La cabaña que fue refugio y prisión para la paria de los Hooligan.

Nadie más fue testigo de la destrucción de la que fue casa, pero jamás albergo un hogar. Nadie más que la resplandeciente luna roja que entendió y consoló el herido corazón de la menuda figura negra quien se elevaba en su dragón lejos para siempre de la que alguna vez fue su vida.

En silencio bajo el ojo de la luna roja todo el brillo y maravilla que alguna vez rigieron esas tierras se marcharon para no volver.

La luna roja fue oculta tras gruesos nubarrones en toda la isla de Berk dejándola sumida en la obscuridad absoluta mientras que la manada de dragones parecían formar su propia nube, cubriendo esporádicamente la luz roja proyectada en el agua bajo ellos y algunas rocas que apenas sobresalían del congelado mar negro. Avanzaban cerca de su rey y reina, dejándoles el espacio suficiente para que se movieran con libertad.

— **"Ahora. Usa tu sonar y ubica a los centinelas"** — le dijo Hicca a través de su vínculo, pues consideraba que ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que los guiases a partir de ahí.

Siguiendo las órdenes, se dio cuenta que debía girar un poco el rumbo, pues había tomado la ruta completamente al sur, cuando debía de ser un poco más cargado al Este.

Pronto se encontraron con el primer guía.

Una hembra Escaldaron y un macho Caldero los recibieron en un pequeño geiser flotante en mar abierto.

Era lo lógico, pues eran dos dragones que sobrevivían perfectamente bien en ese ecosistema y debían de quedarse por días y noches enteras.

— Por aquí — les señalo Hicca a los otros dos humanos que volaban a sus flancos derecho e izquierdo.

— De acuerdo — le respondió el único humano que lo haría, pues Gothi era muda y no hizo otra cosa que asentir.

— Ten cuidado con la anciana, ella no te dirigirá. Solo vuela a un lado mío — le dijo Hicca al Nader que transportaba a Gothi.

El aludido solo movió un poco la cabeza a modo de asentimiento junto con un gruñido de aprobación. No quería decepcionar a su reina, que había confiado a su cuidado una carga tan delicada valiosa e inestable como lo era aquella vieja mujer de cabellos blancos en su espalda.

Por una vez la anciana sabia no se molestó por el comentario, pues era cierto. Ella ya no podría volar mucho aunque lo intentara. Lo único que debía de hacer era quedarse sentadita sin soltar los arneses que le pusieron y no perturbar al dragón que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y que para su suerte sabia llevar a cabo hasta con cuidado.

Ese Nader se había ganado el respeto de la vieja.

Con un rugido (no amenazante) del furia nocturna los dos dragones acuáticos se elevaron hasta su altura y se dedicaron a guiarlos. Los llevaron durante horas por lo que solo podía ser definido como una ruta aleatoria sobre mar abierto, causando que algunos de los dragones en la manada que no estaban acostumbrados a los viajes largos y menos por mar se alteraran de manera preocupante.

— Lía, cálmalos. Patapez que ninguno se salga de la manada — ordeno la castaña.

Rápidamente los mencionados acataron las ordenes de su líder. Lía con rugidos y algunos pocos mordiscos se hizo entender mientras que Patapez regreso a unos cuantos que se quisieron salir de la formación.

— Buen trabajo — les dijo una vez que se colocaron de vuelta a su lado.

Ninguno dijo nada más en respuesta, tan solo asintieron y continuaron con su vuelo.

Tras algunas horas más de mar abierto y gris comenzó una cadena de islotes de roca alta, donde apenas y había algo de vegetación en la cima.

— Tengan cuidado aquí. En la noche las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan — les advirtió la chica a sus acompañantes.

— **"Diles que si podemos volar más alto, así evitaremos accidentes"** —

Tras una serie de gruñidos y gorjeos Toothless finalmente le respondió a su pareja.

— **"No podemos. Necesitan ver las cadenas de las islas para la ubicación, si volamos más alto perderán el rumbo y nos encontraremos solo con mar abierto."** —

— **"Entiendo, pero lo que me preocupan son los que nunca han viajado. Parecen a casi desfallecer"** —

— **"A mí también. Pero debemos de confiar en ellos, no por nada son dragones."** —

— **"¿Crees que en esto la luna nos pueda ayudar?"** —

— **"No lo sé. Tal vez"** —

— _Por favor… Ayúdanos._ — susurro en gruñidos y gorjeos la castaña. Deseando que sus amados dragones pudiesen resistir el viaje que apenas comenzaban.

Fue apenas un resplandor, apenas en un leve parpadeo.

Los ojos verdes como los bosques pudieron contemplar la fuerza como el sol que se desprendió de la redondeada figura roja de la luna sobre todos ellos. Con ella incluida.

Una bendición.

Un cambio.


	7. Antes de la verdad

Aclaraciones:

Narración

(Aclaraciones del personaje o la autora según la narración)

— diálogos —

— diálogos en idioma de dragones —

— "pensamientos de un personaje" —

— " **comunicación por el vínculo entre humano y dragón** " — son los diálogos a través de pensamientos.

…

— "¿Crees que en esto la luna nos pueda ayudar?" —

— "No lo sé. Tal vez" —

— Por favor… Ayúdanos. — susurro en gruñidos y gorjeos la castaña. Deseando que sus amados dragones pudiesen resistir el viaje que apenas comenzaban.

Fue apenas un resplandor, apenas en un leve parpadeo.

Los ojos verdes como los bosques pudieron contemplar la fuerza como el sol que se desprendió de la redondeada figura roja de la luna sobre todos ellos. Con ella incluida.

Una bendición.

Un cambio.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — pregunto apurado Patapez a su comandante femenina, pues además de ser la única que le respondería tenía la impresión de que ella sabría.

— No estoy segura. Tan solo asegúrense de mantener a la manda unida ¡que ninguno se salga de la formación! — ordeno Hicca con voz demandante tanto a Patapez y a Lía. Miro con atención a la última pues se veía bastante diferente a comparación de hacia un rato, aunque no sabría definir bien el "porque".

De un momento a otro, y acallando por un breve instante sus órdenes toda la manada lanzo gruñidos y rugidos estridentes dignos de su estirpe… asustando a Hicca, quien entre tantas voces no podía distinguir las palabras.

Sin esperar reacción de su pareja Toothless adelanto un poco más de lo necesario el vuelo, se elevó por encima de la nube de reptiles escupe fuego y rugió atrayendo la atención de todos, que por alguna extraña razón se habían quedado volando estáticos en sus lugares.

A los pocos rugidos más, en un tono obviamente autoritario y de "YO SOY EL JEFE Y SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO" fue que la calma regreso a la manada. Por gracia de los dioses los guías no se habían largado, sino que por inercia de la situación se habían quedado en sus lugares, afectados también por lo que sea que haya sido ese raro resplandor rojo, y de nuevo reanudaron el viaje.

Para sorpresa de Hicca, que había girado sobre sí misma para cuidar de la manada logro observar que todos se veían más repuestos, más fuertes y si la suerte estaba de su lado podrían llegar sin bajas hasta el nido del escupe hielo.

Rogaba porque fuera así.

— "Puedes relajarte" — le dijo el furia a su pareja por medio del vínculo sin apartar los ojos de los guías acuáticos.

— "Aclaración, por favor" — pidió la chica en su espalda.

— "Sea lo que sea, que fuera eso, ha dado fuerzas a toda la manada. Incluyéndonos a ti y a mí. ¿O no te sietes un poco diferente?" — le indago a sabiendas que su propia fuerza no solo se restauró, sino que se sentía mejor que nunca.

— "Te diré que tan bien me siento una vez que lleguemos todos juntos hasta el nido. Hasta entonces seguiré preocupándome por la manada e ignorare mi particular existencia y el sentir de mi propio cuerpo" —

Con ese último comentario Toothless se dio por satisfecho. Una Hicca sarcástica es una Hicca sana.

Sin mencionar que noto su humor bastante más ligero, y una vez que llegasen al nido y el alfa les dejara descansar arrastraría a su pareja a unos matorrales o un nido disponible para una joven pareja.

— ¡Oye, Hicca! ¿Toothless se siente bien? De repente tiene una mirada extraña y la boca muy torcida — le dijo Patapez, evitando cualquier respuesta mental que tuviera preparada para su inoportuno esposo.

— Puedo jurarte que él está bien, no te preocupes amigo. — le calmo la chica, aunque había algo de aburrimiento en su expresión.

— Si tú lo dices… — si la jefa lo decía era por algo, además de tener bien aprendida la lección de "las cosas de Hicca son cosas de Hicca". Por su salud mental e integridad el rubio sabía que era mejor saber hasta donde la muchacha lo permitiera.

Hicca no pudo evitar bufar. Su descomunal marido ya se planteaba diversos escenarios, posiciones y hasta fases de su transformación para reclamarla suya no bien pisaran el nido del alfa… ¡Y lo peor de todo! Lo peor de todo es que cada una de sus ideas le gustaba. Tan solo había que corregir un poquito esto o lo otro y tendría un GRAN "banquete". Sip, definitivamente se casó con el hombre adecuado y apropiado para ella.

— "Concéntrate ¿quieres?" — le reclamo Hicca enfurruñada por su inapropiada actitud.

Si hacía solo unos momentos que estaban los dos muy deprimidos y preocupados por el bienestar de los suyos y… ¡¿Y AHORA ESTO?! Era demasiado. Aún para él.

— "Te dije que te relajaras. No falta ya tanto para llegar, y la manada se ve fuerte. Llegaremos con bien" —

— "Me rindo contigo Toothless, eres un caso serio." —

En respuesta recibió un ronroneo agradable, y, sabia, que él estaba sonriendo de lado.

Tal y como siempre, le hizo caso a su pareja y termino relajándose, más no dejo de echar vistazos a sus espaldas para ver que todos aun tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para continuar. ¡Hasta los pequeños terribles terrores volaban solos! Y eso que eran dragoncitos flojos y muy mañosos, pero esta vez se estaban comportando de lo más maduro y responsable. Había que darles crédito por ello.

Con la luna roja como única fuente de luz entre tanta oscuridad y bruma los dragones que servían de guías volaban entre los islotes sin acercarse demasiado a los mismos, sorteando una que otra vez alguna formación rocosa que se elevara varios metros sobre el nivel del mar tal cual torreones fueran con su escasa pero definida vegetación en la cima de las mismas. Para sorpresa de los tres humanos que viajaban en la manada, el vuelo de los viajeros parecía hacerse cada vez más rápido… como si les urgiera más que nunca desde el fondo de sus corazones el poder tocar de nuevo la tierra firme bajo sus patas. Las formaciones rocosas pasaban a mayor velocidad a sus flancos y entre medio de ellos como si de proyectiles se trataran, mientras que el viento se volvía cálido por agitarse en las membranas de las innumerables alas que lo partían cual cuchillas… y la velocidad aumentaba cada vez más y más…

La noche llegaba a su cenit. La cúspide antes de la caída oscura para dar paso a un nuevo amanecer. Uno que llegaría radiante por uno de los flancos de la manada sin siquiera inmutarlos apenas más que con sus llamativos colores ocres, rosas y rojos en las más variadas tonalidades entremezclándose la una con la otra. Los primeros rayos del sol naciente calentó con caricias amables las escamas de los dragones que surcaban los cielos sobre el negro mar, dándoles, sin saberlo los escupe fuego, igualmente su bendición así como lo hizo su compañera la luna. Su bendición por cada corazón ardiente y resplandeciente como lo era el mismo.

Especialmente, les dio su bendición a la joven líder pareja que brindo paz y hoy terminaban un capitulo para dar comienzo a una nueva vida. Porque sabía que ambos lo merecían.

Desde el frente de la manada los dragones guías dieron unos cuantos rugidos que a los oídos de Hicca no podían ser de otra cosa sino felicidad.

— "Toothless ¿Qué sucede ahora?" — de nuevo usaba el vínculo, era más rápido y discreto que si se ponían a conversar en voz alta.

— "Son los guías. Parece que están felices por recorrer en tan poco tiempo casi todo el camino." —

— "¿casi todo?" —

— "Los escucho decir que ya no falta tanto. Si seguimos con este ritmo llegaremos a un pequeño islote donde reabasteceremos para antes del mediodía y continuaremos" —

— "Eso está bien para mí, aunque no sé si para los demás" — no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Gothi pero al hacerlo vio que solo se había quedado dormida.

— "Estarán bien" — le aseguro el de escamas negras sin esmerarse en ocultar su fastidio por la excesiva preocupación que su pareja demostraba por los demás antes que sí misma.

Cada vez la manada aceleraba el vuelo en las corrientes de aire que parecían casi llevarlos hasta su destino, sin saber quiénes los recibirían en el punto medio que había mencionado Toothless. Nada más y nada menos que la única humana que había recibido como uno de los suyos el alfa escupe hielo en su nido junto con su compañero dragón de cuatro alas y mirada seria.

Sin saberlo, a las humanas parejas de dragones les esperaba una muy incómoda reunión familiar.

Una mujer castaña entrada años se preparaba para salir del nido del alfa, llevando consigo alimento para los dragones que lleguen hasta el punto de reunión. Por último se despidió del alfa y pidió a uno de los dragones que trajo las crías que los guiaran a ella y su pareja hasta el punto de encuentro para recibir al resto de su manada, la que prometía ser casi del tamaño de los que ya habitaban el nido.

Había recibido las instrucciones del rey de los dragones para que recibiera de la forma más amable y cálida posible a sus congéneres, ya que le había explicado un poco acerca del origen de esta nueva manada que se integraba a su guarida, y a juzgar por los que llegaron antes con las crías, este no había sido un plan que se pensara de un rato a otro, si no que tenía planeación suficiente para despistar a cualquier perseguidor que quisiera sus cabezas, y, si había dicho perseguidor, lo más probable es que quisiera ejecutar a cualquiera que ayudara a su presa razón por la que debían irse con cuidado si es que realmente merecían ser llevados hasta el nido.

Tan despistada estaba la mujer que no se dio cuenta cuanto habían avanzado en lo alto del cielo. Solo se dejaba llevar en el lomo de su enorme dragón de cuatro alas. Al escuchar que esos dragones venían de nada más y nada menos que Berk la nostalgia la invadió, la duda golpeaba sus sienes pero la culpa la carcomía como un millar de gusanos en su interior al recordar al pequeño bultito rosado y castaño tan parecida a ella que dejo años atrás en el que alguna vez fue su hogar.

— "Basta. No ganas nada martirizándote así" — el dragón no pudo evitar el reprender a su pareja, aunque ni si quiera tuvo voltear a mirarla. Detestaba cuando ella se empeñaba en sentirse mal cuando tenía en sus manos el ser feliz.

— "No elijo sentirme así. Lo sabes" — respondió con tinte amargo.

— "Entonces la hubieras traído hacia años" — siempre que salía a tema de conversación algo relacionado con la pequeña cría que se dejó atrás salía a relucir el frustrado instinto protector y paternal del dragón.

— "Sabes bien que-" — intento replicar con la misma canción desde que se supo amiga de un dragón, pero de nada le valió.

— "Ni tú te lo crees, así que no intentes convencerme. Yo la quise conocer pero tú insististe que no era seguro para ella. De hecho, dudas que siga viva" — siempre podía sentir ese amargo sabor de la que llamaba pareja. Y le molestaba sobremanera.

— "Era demasiado débil. Si él no la arrojo al mar a los pocos días de nacida entonces cualquier otra cosa la hubiera matado." — conocía aun las costumbres de su ex-tribu, y las circunstancias que envolvían a la isla en sí. Si una cosa no mataba a una persona, lo hacia otra.

— "Dices que no eres como los demás de tu tribu, pero te has apresurado demasiado a juzgar a una cría, o debo decir ¿bebé?" — desde hacía mucho que quiso a una cría, pero por razones que desconocían su pareja no podía quedar en cinta y lo atribuían a ser de distintas especies.

Un golpe muy duro y muy bajo, especialmente para una madre. Pero infernalmente certero, debió de admitir la mujer.

— "No es la primera vez que sientes mis pensamientos en torno a mi hija, pero no habías mencionado nada en años. ¿Qué cambia ahora?" —

— "Tengo un presentimiento. Eso es todo." —

— "¿Es algo de lo que deba preocuparme?" — no sabía exactamente como, pero Brincanubes rara vez fallaba con sus presentimientos o intuiciones.

— "No estoy seguro" —

— "¿Así que ahora me dejaras con la intriga?" —

— "Cualquier cosa que diga sin estar seguro, sería lo mismo que mentir" —

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír de lado con grata diversión, aunque su máscara no lo dejara ver. Brincanubes podía ser todo lo serio y estricto que quisiera, pero en algunos aspectos tenia la personalidad e inocencia de un niño pequeño.

— "No dejas de sorprenderme" — la suavidad se transmitió en su último pensamiento, dando paso a la calma luego de una más de sus "discusiones".

Lo cierto era que ni el corta tormentas ni la ex-vikinga cambiarían nada del otro aunque pudieran, salvo, y solo tal vez, aquellos recuerdos que le causaban dolor al contrario. Al fin y al cabo, era el dolor y el modo de superarlo lo que te hacían ser quien eras. Se aceptaban el uno al otro, y estarían ahí para cuando se necesitaran mutuamente.

En un tercer lugar, lejos de Berk, de la manada que volaba sin descanso y del nido se encontraban los embajadores de la tribu de los peludos Hooligans junto con su jefe Estoico el Vasto quien veía las cajas de provisiones muy desconcertado por el estado decadente en que se encontraban.

Parecía que habían sido saqueados. Pero no hubo huellas en la arena ni la tierra que llevaban al muelle, las tablas que hacían de puentes para las embarcaciones no mostraban señas de que hubieran sido tocadas menos aún usadas. Todo era muy extraño.

Con gran escándalo uno de los mástiles de los barcos de Berk dejo caer sus velas desgarrándolas en el proceso para terminar flotando en el mar cual decadente trapo viejo. Cuando uno de los hombres de Berk quiso ajustar las cuerdas del barco estas se rompieron como si hubiera usado mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

— Bueno. Esto sí que es raro — dijo un hombre barbudo y algo entrado en años proveniente de la tribu anfitriona. — Pareciera que los Hooligan no supieran hacer bien sus barcos. — el ácido comentario fue reprochado en silencio por algunos de los ancianos de su misma tribu con sendas miradas y seños fruncidos.

Pero los de Berk sí que bufaron ofendidos, aunque ninguno dijo nada a sabiendas que no era conveniente convertir el territorio huésped en territorio enemigo.

— Pero no se preocupen — volvió a hablar el mismo hombre ahora con tono socarrón. — Aquí en la isla de Loki nuestros barcos son sólidos como piedras y confiables como su gente — inflo el pecho mientras dejaba caer su tosca mano con fuerza en un navío a su espalda con un emblema en la vela muy similar a su cinturón.

— Si señores, La Fuerte Bertha podrá llevarlos junto con su botín a salvo hasta su hogar —

Le secundo un hombre de prominente barriga al anciano que había insinuado la ineficiencia de los barcos de Berk, el cual se le parecía bastante por el resto de su complexión y con el mismo color de pelo en cabeza y barba, aunque nadie se detuvo a darles más de un pensamiento cuando este se trepo de un brinco hasta la cubierta de "La Fuerte Bertha" y como si fuera una burla muy bien planeada le cayeron encima montones de barriles aparentemente mal amarrados debido al movimiento que el hombre provoco… seguidos del mástil superior que sujetaba la vela, desprendiéndose del conjunto de velas principales que en su momento fueron el orgullo de la isla de Loki.

— Tal parece que La Fuerte Bertha pasó a ser Berta La Muerta. — tanto sarcasmo no podía ser sino de otro que Bocón.

Internamente, el rubio sospechaba de cierta cría espina de pescado parlanchín, que, muy en contra de las posibilidades se había enterado de algún modo del matrimonio arreglado que le concreto su padre y que este no era sino un muy elaborado plan que la muchachilla había implementado para darse tiempo a la fuga. ¿Qué cómo llego a esa conclusión? Simple. Puede que Estoico ya no se acordara, pero Hicca aun sin quererlo podía provocar grandes desastres cuando tenía algún plan en marcha y en las ocasiones en las que se dio cuenta porque a la chica se le escapaba entre sarcasmos y ácidos comentarios que quería llamar la atención de su padre resplandecía el asombroso ingenio con el que se las arreglaba para poner a toda una tribu patas arriba apenas esforzándose un pelín. Sumando el hecho que vio a lo lejos a las pesadillas monstruosas que Hicca entreno hasta la perfección militar, rondando por los barcos y puntos donde los jefes de ambas tribus se detenían a platicar "amistosamente" acerca de sus vástagos, acompañadas por los terribles terrores que le pareció ver en repetidas ocasiones sirviéndole a la chica.

Y estaba el hecho de que no se engañaba a si mismo.

El no fingía no ver el dolor que Hicca mostraba (aunque malditamente bien disimulada) cada que divisaba a cualquier aldeano que fingidamente le daba los buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches para inmediatamente tratar de sacarle algo en beneficio propio. Lo mucho que la chica evitaba hablar casi con cualquier otro humano. Las malas lenguas que la rodeaban cual cuervos con estridentes graznidos… solo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara fugándose a los dioses sabrán donde. Y no podía reprochárselo.

— Jefe, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? — La duda de dirigirle o no la palabra a su jefe delato las pocas ganas que tenia de arreglar los desastres causados por un delincuente fantasma, y, que a juzgar porque nadie acusaba a nadie, era obvio que no saldría el responsable.

— Hay que arreglar los barcos, acarrear más madera, recolectar provisiones. Tú lleva a nuestros hombres por la madera al bosque, mientras yo hablare con el jefe de esta isla, es necesario aclarar unas cuantas cosas. —

Por el resto de la mañana se estuvieron acarreando materiales primos y provisiones para las naves de ambas aldeas, pese a la resaca que mostraba gran parte de la población que por el momento habitaba en aquella isla. Y para enorme molestia de la población joven, fueron los desde los niños de doce en adelante los más explotados por los adultos para llevar materiales que a duras penas podían soportar junto con las recolecciones de los alimentos en granjas y bosques… pero lo peor era aguantar las quejas de los viejos que aun apestaban a alcohol, sudor viejo y aliento de putrefacción.

Aunque la isla de Loki no era la única que estuvo con fiesta salvaje la noche anterior, y hoy mismo tenían que cosechar la resaca junto con el mareo que a algunas mujeres les hacían recordar cuando llevaron a sus hijos en el vientre, y desde el estómago hasta en la garganta un regusto amargo conocían bastante mejor de lo que realmente tenían ganas de recordar.

Sin saberlo, la población entera de Berk tenía en mente la misma pregunta:

"¿Qué demonios paso anoche?" junto con diferentes adjetivos para nombrar al dolor de cabeza y agarrotamiento en el cuerpo que parecía haber caído sobre el pueblo…

Afortunadamente, los niños pequeños se salvaban de la peor parte de la maldición que les hubiera echado el cruel dios de la broma. La parte de los dolores de cabeza descomunal y sensibilidad ridícula para la luz y los sonidos agudos… o fuertes… si hasta sus propias voces les resultaba molesto a los pobres enfermos, y nadie tenía el humor o las energías como para ir hasta donde la anciana sabia para que los curara, por lo que sería secreto por un buen tramo más del día el estado maltrecho de su querido hogar…

Por otro lado, en alta mar, a una muy considerable distancia volaban los causantes del deplorable estado de las dos tribus; pero ninguno tenía el más mínimo remordimiento por ello. En realidad no les dedicaban ni un solo pensamiento, salvo y tal vez que no los estuvieran siguiendo aunque era muy dudosa esa opción no la descartaban del todo, razón por la que volaban tan veloces como si los estuviese persiguiendo el mismísimo Loki con sed de sangre.

Si hasta los Gronkol volaban como si hubiera un mañana. Aunque bien, las corrientes de aire ayudaban en gran medida.

Una serie de gruñidos y rugidos por parte de los guías alertaron a los líderes de la mandada proximidad a un punto de descanso en la ruta. No era ningún desvió, sin embargo siempre era bienvenida la oportunidad de reabastecer fuerzas y suministros de alimento.

Siguiendo una cadena de formaciones rocosas tanto altas como bajas llegaron a lo que prometía ser un descanso de tanto volar: una mediana isla con algo de vegetación, acantilados, playas casi transparentes que a pesar de la altura se podían divisar abundantes bancos de peces.

— "por lo que visto, descansaremos aquí" — le dijo Toothless a su pareja.

— "de acuerdo, yo les daré el aviso a los humanos, tu diles a los demás" —

— Patapez, vamos a descender dentro de poco. Tú y Lía aseguren que ningún dragón salga de la formación. — le dijo Hicca.

— De acuerdo ¿pero que hay de Gothi? —

— solo delala dormir. El dragón que la lleva es de mi total confianza. —

— algo mas ¿cuanto tiempo tendremos para descansar y reabastecer? —

— "apenas un par de horas. Seis a lo mucho" — le respondió Toothless, ya que sabía Patapez lo escucharía por su propio vínculo con su dragona.

— Bien, es suficiente tiempo para mi. — efectivamente Patapez pudo oírle sin problemas.

Continuaron con el vuelo por varios algunos minutos más hasta que comenzaron con el descenso, escuchando los rugidos ansiosos y festivos de toda la manada.

Apenas hubo aterrizado hasta el ultimo dragón fue que entre los dos jinetes ayudaron a desatar los arneses que sujetaban a Gothi al nacer que la llevaba. Una vez la anciana estuvo segura en tierra Hicca se acerco al nacer para hablarle.

— hasta ahora has hecho un buen trabajo, descansa alimentate y repon tus fuerzas, saldremos luego del medio día. — decía la muchacha mientras le regalaba agradables mimos en la base del mentón al agrade ido nacer.

Aunque cierto hombre de pelo negro y apenas vestido con unos pantalones miraba la escena con ojos críticos.

— Si mi señora, gracias por su confianza — le respondió el nacer.

— No hay nada que agradecer, ahora ve comer y descansar, que todavía nos hace falta tramo por recorrer —

Esa fue la unica señal que espero el de pelo negro para intervenir.

— Si no le molesta a tu leal súbdito, yo quisiera hacer lo mismo pero con mi pareja —

— No te pongas celoso. Sabes bien que no tienes porqué sentirte inseguro — decía la muchacha en lo que se dejaba arrastrar a quien sabrá dónde que quisiera el moreno.

— No es inseguridad. Soy territorial —

— Reptil celoso —

— Mocosa provocativa. —

— ¿Qué? —

— Me oíste —

— sería mejor que nosotros también descansemos, algo me dice que aún no hemos pasado por lo más difícil —

No faltaría mucho para que Hicca entendiera que a veces unas simples palabras podían volverse en tu contra con demasiada facilidad.


End file.
